Secretos de sangre
by Kazuki vi Britannia SL
Summary: Toda familia tiene secretos: los Britannia no son la excepción. La dinastía imperial más grande del universo tiene terribles secretos que ocultan a los ojos de todo humano. Todo comienza a desmoronarse cuando Julius, el hijo favorito del emperador, descubre los secretos que oculta su familia. Y él, la llave de todo este engaño, desatará la ira por la destrucción de Britannia.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola chicas que me siguen en fanfiction ¿Qué tal les ha ido?

¿Recuerdan que hace un tiempo hice una votación sobre un nuevo fic? No llegué a nada concreto ya que las opiniones eran muy variadas y no pude emitir una respuesta clara. Lo que hice fue compactar las opiniones y escribir un fic con una mezcla de tramas. Resultando ahora esta nueva obra: Secretos de sangre.

Espero que sea de su agrado y la sigan como a las demás.

Un aviso, pausaré temporalmente la secuela de la rosa de Britannia para acabar La loca familia de mi novio y despues de que la acabe pueda continuarla sin problemas.

Dedicado a todas las chicas que me leen.

No se porque Fanfic no tiene a los personajes de Julius Kingsley y Andrea Farnese - personajes que seran los protas junto a los Suzaku y Lelouch- pero aquí les hago esa aclaracion: involucro al par anterior como pareja.

No me extiendo como verdolaga así que ahi vamos!

* * *

El comienzo

* * *

Britannia, conocido como el imperio más grande del mundo que haya existido en la historia. El imperio que posee un gran número de naciones bajo su ala y hogar de la dinastía más grande de la tierra. El imperio más poderoso, y el cual está lleno de intrigas y secretos en los cuales yo tanto me empeño en descubrir. Pero es como si tratase de encontrar una aguja dentro de un pajar, un grano de arroz entre un mar de granos de maíz. Posible pero imposible. Algún día lo descubriría, algún día. Soy una persona terca y necia que cuando tiene algo en mente, no se detiene ante nada ni nadie hasta conseguirlo.

Dejaré eso de lado por un momento, luego le retomaré. Ahora me enfoco en el presente y dejaré mis dilemas mentales. Moví mi pieza en el tablero de ajedrez con la jugada que aseguraba mi victoria.

―Jaque mate.

—No puede ser, Julius, creí que sería mi oportunidad perfecta para ganarte.

Pero ahora, dejando mis dilemas de lado, centrémonos un poco en el presente donde yo: Julius Ki (N.A: poniéndole las iniciales de Kingsley de su otro apellido para más original.) Britannia, sexto príncipe imperial de Britannia, se debatía en una partida de ajedrez con V.V Ni Britannia, mi muy querido tío en los jardines del palacio imperial de Pendragón.

Simplemente no pude evitar reír de manera suave sabiendo que esa parte jamás seria cierta: nadie me ha ganado en el ajedrez, en mi juego maestro.

—Jamás podrás ganarme, tío, el ajedrez es mi pasión y es mi mundo. – sonreí de manera suave y a la vez un poco arrogante agarrando elegantemente la copa de vino y dirigiéndola a mis labios para beber un poco.

—Por supuesto, Julius, yo mismo te enseñé y muy pronto me superaste.- mi pequeño rubio tío de estatura pequeña y ojos rosados me imitó solo que el licor del cual él bebía era un muy fino whisky- No hay nadie quien haya podido vencerte.

—Eso lo sé, y no creo que ningún humano pueda hacerlo.

— ¡Julius! ¡Cerecita sexy! ¡Mi precioso zorrito!

Gruñí haciendo una mueca expresando mi molestia ante esos detestables motes con los cuales mi odioso y a la vez querido hermano Clovis La Britannia, el tercer príncipe imperial, se dirigía a mi persona. El tío V.V y yo volteamos a ver al rubio de ojos azules eufórico el cual corría haciendo que el protocolo quedara por los suelos y agitando sus brazos como si fuese ave en pleno vuelo a punto de abandonar el nido. De pronto me vi en sus brazos dándome vueltas como si fuese una muñeca emitiendo chillidos nada decentes.

— ¡¿Podrías bajarme, Clovis?! ¡Me estoy mareando!

—No te pongas así, mi zorrito, te pondrás muy feo y eso no ayuda a tu imagen.

Gruñí de nuevo mientras me bajaba al suelo y de pasó le pisaba por su osadía. Odiaba cuando me llamaba por esos sobrenombres estúpidos, y el peor de todos era cuando me llamaba "zorrito".

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- siseé sentándome de nuevo y guardando las piezas de ajedrez dentro de su misma caja para posteriormente darle un manotazo cuando intentaba tocarme.

—Pero mi hermoso zorrito, me es imposible no llamarte así. Tú- no supe en que momento pero se situó detrás de mí sujetando mi cintura con galantería y colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello- el príncipe de Britannia quien es el favorito del emperador y cuya belleza supera a la de la propia emperatriz, siendo el objeto de muchas habladurías y despertando muchas envidias entre las damas del imperio. Conquistador con una mente brillante y una belleza deslumbrante. Oh, Julius, tienes a toda la corte comiendo de tu mano, con una sola orden que salga de tus dulces labios tendrás a todo el mundo a tus pies. Me tienes a tus órdenes, mi amado príncipe, Julius Ki Britannia, el zorro de Britannia.

Así era conocido: el zorro de Britannia era mi mote. Esto por mi fama de estratega lo cual hizo que el imperio creciera en un corto lapso de tiempo. El emperador, mi padre, estaba tan satisfecho con mi labor ante lo cual me nombró su mano derecha y estratega principal del imperio. Pero eso es lo de menos, ahora tendría que lidiar con este bufón.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese monologo tan adulador y tan cursi?- reí acomodando mis manos sobre las suyas las cuales comenzaban a hacerme leves cosquillas en el vientre.

—Acepta mis palabras, Julius, soy el único varón aparte del emperador y de Schneizel que puede estar tan cerca de ti y poder cortejarte. – Me giró sonriendo con galantería dándome una vuelta y apegándome a él sin soltarme- No todos los días puede estar un mortal ante un ángel de extraordinaria belleza.

—¡Oh, basta Clovis! ¡Deja tus mañas incestuosas en contra de Julius!

Tío V.V le lanzó una pieza de ajedrez, una torre blanca, que atinó justo en la cabeza de mi rubio seductor. Este chilló sobándose la parte adolorida luego de soltarme de manera rápida.

—También tengo unas cuantas dulces palabras para ti, tío V.V.

—Preferiría que te las guardaras, Clovis- claro, la sonrisa siniestra de mi tío logró amedrentar a Clovis haciéndolo tragar saliva. –Veo que eres más sensato, sobrino.

—Por supuesto, soy tonto más no estúpido. No soy capaz de enfrentarme al demonio de Britannia y saber que moriría a la primera.

Bueno, con lo de los motes no iba solo: si yo era el zorro de Britannia el tío V.V era el demonio de Britannia. Esto por su fama como estratega en especial en el ámbito de la ciencia y el espionaje. Él era la mano izquierda del emperador y yo la derecha.

—Que bien que seas tan sensato a la hora de pensar, Clovis, por eso eres mi sobrino varón preferido.- rió mi tío alisando sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios mientras se estiraba como un gatito pequeño en lo que yo terminaba de guardar mi juego.

—A propósito, Clovis, ¿Para qué nos buscabas?

—El emperador requiere su presencia en el salón, hermanito, el primer ministro Genbu Kururugi ha arribado y éste tiene importantes asuntos que discutir contigo.

Asentí y tanto tío V.V como yo nos fuimos de manera rápida en dirección del salón principal del palacio, por el camino nos topamos con dos de mis hermanos: Schneizel y Cornelia. El primero es el segundo príncipe de Britannia y la segunda está en la misma categoría. No les saludé de palabra únicamente con un cabeceo algo tieso obteniendo la misma respuesta: ambos me odian-eso creo yo- debido a que a pesar de ser menor que ellos- tengo actualmente 16 años, Schneizel tiene 20 años y Cornelia tiene 19 años- estoy por encima de ellos en posiciones gubernamentales. Me tienen envidia, y muy justificada, por ser el hijo favorito del emperador. Pero no es mi culpa que mis acciones sean apreciadas por el emperador. Aunque Schneizel también sea estratega, su visión al momento de tomar las decisiones es un tanto egoísta y Cornelia toma decisiones demasiado arrebatadas sin pensarlas realmente. Por ello no siempre obtienen la atención del emperador.

Llegamos al mismo tiempo y vimos al emperador sentado en un amplio sofá junto a mi madre, Charles Zi Britannia y Marianne Vi Britannia, junto al primer ministro Genbu Kururugi- un hombre apreciado por mí- y a Atsushi Sawasaki- uno que no puedo ver ni en pintura- sentados y bebiendo té con galletitas. Al vernos se pararon y el ministro Kururugi se aproximó a nosotros después de saludar a mis tres hermanos mayores.

—Su alteza V.V, que alegría verle de nuevo- el ministro tomó una de las manos de mi pequeño tío, después de que ambos se reverenciaran mutuamente, y depositó un suave beso en el dorso.

—Lo mismo digo, primer ministro, me alegra que hayan arribado con seguridad a Pendragón.

—Príncipe Julius, es un placer estar ante vuestra presencia nuevamente- repitió el mismo gesto conmigo en lo que yo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz de tenerle de nuevo en el palacio, primer ministro.- mi sonrisa ahora se tornó hipócrita y tan falsa como la cara del ministro Sawasaki- Le saludo también, ministro Sawasaki.

—Le extiendo mis saludos, su alteza- me devolvió de la misma manera: ese maldito me odiaba con toda su alma y le devuelvo los sentimientos con la misma intensidad. Era bien sabido que no me toleraba ya que aún me consideraba un chiquillo insignificante y altanero, yo lo consideraba un viejo prepotente y amargado, pero me divertía mucho cuando le humillaba de manera impecable.

—Julius, te noté un poco tenso en el desayuno ¿Está todo bien?- mi padre, el emperador, alargó su mano tomando la mía y besando levemente mis nudillos como ya era su costumbre.

—Está todo bien, emperador, solo era un simple malestar.- recordé ello y únicamente me dolía la cabeza y por consecuencia tuviera náuseas y nada de apetito- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Aun así prefiero que venga el medico a examinarte, no quiero que este malestar se convierta en uno peor.

Bufé en señal de protesta aunque no me sirviera de nada: si bien tenía cualidades también tenía unos cuantos defectos entre los cuales estaba mi salud tan frágil que suelo enfermarme seguido. He visto más veces al médico que tío V.V hubiese viajado a Praga, y eso que él viaja seguido allá.

—De acuerdo, pero solo lo haré para que te quedes más tranquilo.

—Yo lo acompañaré, Charles- el tío V.V se acercó a nosotros obteniendo una mirada de agradecimiento por parte de este- y sería preferible que vea al médico antes de la merienda.

—Te lo agradezco hermano.

—Entonces, vete a descansar Julius, puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de esto en lo que Charles atiende a los demás ministros- habló por primera vez mi madre la cual sonaba un poco molesta y con ansias de que me fuera. La verdad no la entiendo, nunca nos hemos llevado bien ya que está muy metida en su papel de emperatriz que ignoraba totalmente el papel de madre. De hecho ni la quería como madre, nunca lo fue solo nada más para parirme. Quien me había criado desde que había nacido fue mi tío V.V.

Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de marcharme, por supuesto que no. Sonreí zorrunamente logrando un gesto de molestia en mi madre.

—No me iré a descansar: tengo importantes asuntos privados que debo discutir con el primer ministro y no puedo postergarlos- después de que el emperador soltara mi mano, y después de esta acción mi madre rápidamente tomara su brazo, me acerqué al mencionado primer ministro al cual le extendí mi brazo para que me entendiera a la primera y lo tomase con delicadeza- Primer ministro, ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme a los despachos para discutir estos asuntos en privado?

—Será todo un placer, your higness, además que he cumplido con los encargos que me fueron encomendados por usted y por su tío.- el primer ministro extendió su otro brazo y mi tío lo tomó- Tengo unas propuestas interesantes que hacerles.

—De verdad me siento bien, no era necesario que hicieran venir al médico.

—No discutas, Julius, y entiende que únicamente me preocupo por ti ya que tu no lo haces.- siseó dándome una mirada llena de reproche- Te lo advertí, y no quisiste hacerme caso jovencito.

—No lo quise hacer, tío V.V, no quería preocuparte.

—Más me preocupas al no decirme, Julius, únicamente quiero lo mejor para ti. Aunque a ti te valga un cuerno tu salud, a mí no y por eso lo hago, por tu bien.

A veces me preguntaba quién era más sobreprotector conmigo: si el emperador o mi tío V.V. El último y yo estábamos en mi alcoba esperando la llegada del médico para que me examinara y yo como siempre estaba molesto ya que no me gustaban las visitas del médico únicamente cuando era estrictamente necesario. Me paseaba nervioso por mi alcoba dando vueltas como un león en una jaula, había dos personas a las cuales les tenía mucho miedo: a mi tío V.V cuando estaba molesto y a mi médico. Siempre que venía me recetaba enormes submarinos que se hacían llamar vitaminas además de que me soltaba la cháchara de que debía tener una vida menos estresante.

— ¿Por mi bien? El doctor únicamente me llenará de pastillas y me soltará el discurso de que debo dejar mis obligaciones y cuidar mi salud.

—Julius, en cierto modo el doctor tiene razón: eres un joven de solo dieciséis años y ya cargas con una enorme responsabilidad; le dedicas la mayor parte de tu tiempo a las obligaciones del imperio y esto te ocasiona un estrés muy grande.- suspiró terminando de trenzar su cabello y de darme una mirada de reproche- Te he visto tomar analgésicos con frecuencia y también he notado que no te alimentas correctamente. Tienes que ser más comprensivo contigo mismo y no sobre exigirte demasiado.

—Pero tío V.V no puedo…

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me interrumpieron y tío V.V murmuró un suave adelante acomodándose en el sillón. La puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor de la familia imperial: un hombre alto, rubio de profundos ojos azules y piel bronceada. El doctor en cuestión se llama Demetriane Weinberg, es un noble britannian favorecido por mi tío V.V- en realidad son amigos como uña y mugre- y tiene treinta y cinco años. Amable pero terrible en cuanto pasa a su faceta de doctor.

—Buenas tardes, your higness, es un grato placer verles de nuevo- el rubio doctor posó su mirada fija en mi haciéndome sentir muy pequeño por lo penetrante que era- por lo visto usted no está muy feliz de verme, príncipe Julius.

—En la calidad en la que viene: no, si le soy honesto- me senté en la orilla de mi cama buscando algo interesante en mi habitación huyendo de sus escrutadores ojos azules- Debería traer a Johannes (su esposo) y al pequeño Gino (su hijo): hace mucho que no tomo el té con él y también que extraño al nene.

—Los traeré pronto si usted coopera con las revisiones.- puso su maletín en la mesita ratona que estaba cerca de mi cama- Se cuánto las odia pero no hay otro remedio. Vamos, alteza, de esta consulta depende algo.

— ¿De qué depende?- suspiré mirándolo con sospecha y en lo que él se colocaba el estetoscopio en los oídos y me hacía ademan de desabrochar mi camisa.

—Depende de cómo salga: si resulta enfermo mi discurso será algo pesado.- puso el estetoscopio en mi pecho y con su mirada me pidió silencio.

La revisión continuó sin precedentes, desde mi tensión arterial abarcando todo lo demás. Todo iba bien, según yo, hasta que sacó un aparatito sospechoso, y desconocido para mí, para después tomar mi dedo índice sin previo aviso y pinchármelo. Cogió una gotita de mi sangre en una tirita y la metió al aparatito ese el cual emitió un pitido. El doctor vio en la pequeña pantallita para después dedicarme una mirada de mucho reproche.

— ¿Ahora que hice?

—Your higness, ¿Sabe acaso lo que significa el número 63 en la escala de glucemia?- me mordí los labios sabiendo que ello no era bueno y de reojo vi a mi tío V.V cruzarse de brazos luciendo algo molesto.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Significa que su azúcar en la sangre está muy baja. Anudándole que tiene niveles bajos de presión y demás pruebas físicas, ya tengo una leve idea de lo que le está pasando.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo- gemí tapándome el rostro con ambas manos y el doctor me las quitó lentamente para volver a regañarme usando todo a su alcance.

—Pues sí vamos de nuevo: en los exámenes salió bajo. Puedo notar a leguas de distancia que usted está demasiado tenso: tiene unas nada atractivas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se ve algo bajo de peso y su envidiable bronceada piel ahora luce pálida con tintes de muerto. ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que repetir que debe cuidar su salud? Aún es muy joven, y ya tiene problemas de salud tan fuertes como los de una persona estresada de cuarenta años.

—Bueno, es normal si me estreso.

—Pero no tiene cuarenta años, ¿O sí?- me sonrió de manera en la cual me ganó la partida- Tiene que relajarse más: este trabajo le absorbe prácticamente toda la atención, no le da tiempo de hacer otro tipo de actividades ni de alimentarse correctamente. A este paso terminará calvo, en los huesos y con un suero de por vida.

—No tiene que irse a los extremos, doctor.

—Tratándose de usted, si lo hago- resoplé molesto cruzándome de brazos a lo que él rió- No se moleste, únicamente me preocupo por usted. Es muy joven para que ya empiece a tener ese tipo de problemas, de por si su salud ya es frágil. Your higness- se giró hacia donde estaba mi tío V.V y le hizo señas para acercarse- le pediría que lo vigile con extremo cuidado, que coma bien y que descanse: le doy pauta abierta de usar los medios posibles en caso de que desobedezca mis órdenes.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Demetriane, y deja de llamarme your higness.

—¡No confabulen en frente de mí!

—Ahora si tendrá toda mi atención, your higness, porque aquí viene lo bueno- la sonrisa tétrica del doctor me dio escalofríos- es mi lista de indicaciones médicas: tiene que reposar por tres días consecutivos, puede volver al trabajo pero bajo la supervisión de su tío y él no dejará que se fatigue- bufé indignado y mi tío lo hizo satisfecho- lo siguiente que hará es alimentarse bien, le daré la dieta a su tío junto con sus "amadas" vitaminas. Nada de saltarse las comidas, malcomer, y sobre todo: nada, absolutamente nada de café ni bebidas energéticas- ahogué un grito mirándolo con reproche- y además de que debe hacer ejercicio que sea adecuado para usted: debería probar con la natación, yoga e incluso con la gimnasia. Necesita algo que lo distraiga, y nada de jugar al ajedrez: ejercite el cuerpo, que su cerebro ya está sobre ejercitado.

—Ahora me tocó una penitencia menor que en la otra ocasión- reí suspirando pero no contaba con la astucia del doctor. Ese hombre sí que da miedo.

—¿Quién dijo que ya había acabado? No, aun no. La "penitencia" como usted la llama aún no termina: primero le haré unos análisis de sangre y de ahí dependerá la segunda parte de su "penitencia".

Gemí bajito cuando me sacó la sangre, y pude ver un gesto de burla en su mirada. Me había ganado esta vez, pero solo esta vez. Se marchó a los pocos minutos prometiendo una visita en son de paz y trayendo a su familia. Lo bueno porque si no soy capaz de esconderme hasta en las mazmorras del palacio.

Tío V.V se marchó después de checar que me tomara mis vitaminas y que comiese algo ligero, después me di un baño ligero y me puse un pijama de seda de dos piezas para poder dormir con comodidad. Di muchas vueltas a la cama sin poder conciliar mi sueño sin poder lograrlo, estaba algo tenso.

Me levanté quedándome sentado en mi cama sin encender las luces y únicamente con la iluminación que me ofrecía la luna me puse a pensar en algunos aspectos de mi vida y que resonaban en mi mente: ¿Acaso le dedicaba toda mi atención al imperio y de plano ignoraba mi vida personal? ¿Qué clase de persona estaba siendo?

En cierto punto tenía razón el tío V.V: soy muy joven y debo dedicarme a otras cosas y no todo el tiempo estar pensando en estrategias para mejorar el imperio. Hace unos días estuvo hablándome acerca de que estaba en edad de ser cortejado y que varios nobles ya tenían puesta la mirada en mí. Esa vez le rechacé puesto que me encontraba sumergido en los asuntos del imperio que no le presté la debida atención.

Me lo he preguntado seriamente: ¿Alguna vez seré capaz de sentir amor por alguien? ¿Seré capaz de encontrar a una persona que me ame? ¿Podré amar?

Ahogado por esos pensamientos, salí de mi cama velozmente y salí al balcón donde la brisa fresca me golpeó el rostro logrando despejar mi mente. Miré la noche llena de estrellas y cuya luna brillaba intensamente. Me aferré con fuerzas al borde del barandal dejando salir un poco mis emociones, quería encontrarle respuestas a esas incógnitas que tanto agobiaban a mi corazón, quería ser capaz de tantas cosas pero no podía.

—¿Por qué la vida es tan compleja?

Musité recargándome en el barandal y miré el horizonte maravillado por la hermosa vista nocturna que me ofrecía el balcón de mi habitación en el palacio de Pendragón, quería divagar con otras cosas pero mi mente se aferraba a dejar ir esos pensamientos. Malditas sensaciones, no sé porque las tengo. Yo que siempre me he considerado una persona de mente fría y calculadora ahora estoy comportándome como una persona ilusionada y tonta. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Esto no está bien. Yo no soy así.

Esto resultó peor. Debería irme a dormir y no estar en el balcón divagando. Me dispuse a regresar a mi cama pero en un instante una mano me cubrió la boca mientras que otro brazo me sujetó con fuerza. Traté de gritar y de soltarme pero era en vano: no tenía muchas fuerzas a comparación de mi captor. No podía dejar de moverme y en un momento inesperado di una certera patada en una mesita la cual tenía un jarrón y este cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos al igual que produjo un estruendoso ruido. Sentí mi boca liberada pero no alcancé a gritar cuando un puño impactó en mi rostro empujándome con fuerza hasta que me estrellé en mi espejo y los trozos de este cayeron al suelo junto conmigo. Sentí un punzante dolor provenir de mi cabeza al igual que en mi hombro y no ignoremos el golpe en mi rostro; un líquido espeso comenzó a escurrir por mi cabeza y cayendo por mi rostro desde varios lugares y hasta en mi nuca sentí ese líquido: era sangre, no había otra opción.

Escuché a ese extraño maldecir y traté de levantarme pero me encontraba demasiado mareado como para poder hacer algo. Terminé de caer al suelo sintiendo mi vista ponerse cada vez más borrosa, intenté alargar mi brazo para mover algo siendo incapaz de hablar por el dolor pero todo estaba lejos de mi alcance. Escuché un clic y con mis últimas fuerzas alcé un poco la vista para ver a mi agresor y lo último que alcancé a ver con la luz de la luna fue la punta de una pistola la cual apuntaba directo hacía mi sin titubear ni un solo instante.

En medio de esa terrible oscuridad solo se escuchó un disparo.

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejamos, espero con ansias sus reviews con todo lo que caiga xD.

Hoy no dejo el adelanto que usualmente les dejo, será para el próximo cap. ¡No se lo pierdan!

Próximo cap: Un knight para Julius.


	2. Un Knight para Julius

Hola hola, lectoras de FF!

Les subo la conty del fic y el fin de semana subo la conty de la loca familia de mi novio.

Mil gracias a anySusuki, riruka y Sasunaru Lover yaoiii por seguirme en esta nueva historia.

Las amo TuT

No me extenderé como verdolaga y asi que a leer!

* * *

Un Knight para Julius

* * *

Escuchaba muchas voces, distintas y desconocidas para mí. Se gritaban entre sí dándose órdenes o eso más o menos entendía yo. Me dolía a horrores la cabeza y no podía hacer nada. Me sentía cansado y débil.

De entre todos esos barullos escuchaba a una voz llamándome de manera desesperada.

—_¡Julius! ¡Julius, despierta! ¡Reacciona por favor!_

_Escuchaba a esa voz cada vez más cerca y empecé a sentir algo más que el dolor de cabeza y hombro respectivamente: sentí palmadas rápidas y fuertes en mis mejillas. De manera lenta, abrí mis parpados gimiendo por el dolor y viendo levemente el escenario en torno a mí con las luces ya encendidas por algún motivo: mi tío V.V estaba junto a mí en el suelo y era él quien me había despertado; su rostro afligido estaba bañado en lágrimas mientras presionaba algo contra mi cabeza; había muchos guardias en mi habitación hablando y evaluando el entorno, unos seis nos rodeaban. _

_—__Mi vida, despertaste. _

_—__T-tío, t-tío n-no llores- medió hablé mareado por los golpes y este retiraba la sangre que caía por mi rostro mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

_—__Tranquilo, mi vida, vas a estar bien. Ya estás a salvo. Resiste, mi vida, aguanta por favor- sollozó tomando mi mano derecha para llevarla a su cara y apretarla contra si- ¿Dónde está Demetriane? ¡¿Por qué demonios no ha llegado?!_

_—__Ya viene en camino, your majesty, mandé a tres Knights por él- habló uno de ellos girándose hacia nosotros tomándome la muñeca que sostenía mi tío-debemos auxiliar a your higness, ha perdido mucha sangre y su pulso se siente débil._

_—__Resiste, mi vida, no te duermas, cariño. Demetriane ya viene para curarte._

_Escuché pronto otro estruendo provenir de la entrada de la habitación y pronto escuché los gritos de mi padre entre los presentes queriendo saber de mí y demandando respuestas. De repente se metió entre dos soldados y al verme su rostro se transfiguró en uno lleno de angustia y rabia. Mis hermanos llegaron poco después: Clovis se mostraba muy mortificado, Cornelia se veía compungida y Schneizel estaba atónito. La única que brillaba en su ausencia era mi madre. Pero eso no era algo común, ni me extrañaría. Ella no se preocuparía por mí, ni siquiera si hubiera muerto asistiría a mi funeral. Qué ironía, ¿No? El ser que me dio la vida ni en mi muerte estaría. _

_— __¡Ju_lius! ¡Mi amor!- mi padre, el emperador, se dejó caer en el suelo tratando de tomarme en sus brazos pero tío V.V le evitó de inmediato- ¡Hermano!...

—No podemos mover a Julius, Charles, ha perdido mucha sangre y puede tener heridas más severas- su mirada se endureció mientras presionaba con fuerza el trozo de cortina en mi cabeza- no haremos nada hasta que venga Demetriane y él nos diga que hacer.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué demonios pasó?- murmuró Clovis agachándose también y mirándome con pánico por toda la sangre que había derramado.

—Escuché ruidos fuertes provenir del cuarto de Julius, estaba por tomar mi arma cuando escuché los ruidos de los vidrios quebrándose- tío V.V gruñó frunciendo el ceño de manera peligrosa- entré a su habitación, lo vi inconsciente y vi a un tipo apuntándole con un arma. No perdí tiempo y le disparé antes de noquearle. Los Knights de St Fernand se lo llevaron a las mazmorras del palacio para poder interrogarle mientras que yo empezaba a socorrerlo.

—No entiendo cómo fue que logró llegar hasta aquí: la seguridad del palacio estaba perfecta- murmuró Cornelia negando con la cabeza y mostrándose preocupada, gesto que me dejó perplejo.

—Coincido con Cornelia, no entiendo como pudo haber entrado con la seguridad que hay en el palacio.- Schneizel estaba en las mismas que Cornelia mostrándose de alguna manera preocupado por mí.

—No lo sé, pero voy a encontrar al maldito que planeó todo esto: Charles-tío V.V se giró hacia mi padre con un brillo de furia en sus ojos- déjame dirigir esto: deja que yo lo resuelva y pueda encontrar al culpable.

—Te acompañaré en ello, hermano, encontraré a ese maldito que se atrevió a atentar contra la vida de mi amado Julius, ese perro infeliz lamentará el haberse atrevido a tocar a mi hijo.

En ese instante Demetriane hizo su aparición luciendo, además de somnoliento, apurado y angustiado. Al verme, su semblante se descompuso aún más y en menos de dos segundos estaba examinándome de manera rápida y minuciosa en el suelo.

—No esperaba verlo tan pronto, your higness.- trató de mantenerme consciente puesto que yo estaba cabeceando.

—Ni yo…a usted…- murmuré de manera débil y sintiéndome muy cansado al borde del desmayo. Tío V.V tomó de nuevo mi mano murmurando sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Haz algo, Demetriane, no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar. Tardé mucho en hacer que despertara y tengo miedo que no vuelva a abrir los ojos.

—Tenemos que llevarle a otra alcoba para poder atenderle, ya los Knights me explicaron más o menos la situación, y necesito que me consigan esto de inmediato para poder atender al príncipe.- él anotó velozmente con su bolígrafo en una pequeña libreta que le aventó al capitán de los Knights- Es muy urgente: el príncipe Julius tiene varios cortes en la cabeza en los cuales hay vidrios, una severa contusión en el rostro y el hombro izquierdo dislocado. Ha perdido demasiada sangre y sus signos vitales comienzan a descender, si no nos apuramos puede entrar en shock y morir.

—Atiéndelo en mi habitación, Demetriane, es la más cercana- tío V.V se giró hacia los Knights los cuales ya estaban enlistados en espera de ordenes-quiero que refuercen la seguridad del palacio y que busquen en este a más de los cómplices del agresor de mi sobrino: ese hijo de perra no vino solo; escuadrón de Sapphire: vayan a la central médica de Pendragón y traigan lo que Demetriane les pidió de inmediato.

—¡Yes, your majesty!

Los Knights se marcharon de inmediato dejando semivacía la habitación quedando unos cinco Knights.

—Alguien que me ayude a llevar a your higness a la otra alcoba…

—Yo lo haré- mi padre de manera veloz y con cuidado me tomó en brazos levantándose conmigo por las indicaciones del doctor- tiene que salvar a mi amado Julius, sálvelo, no deje que muera.

—No dejaré que muera, your majesty, se lo juro.- mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y de nuevo me sumergí en esa terrible oscuridad.

—¡Julius no!

* * *

—Gino, no hagas eso. El príncipe Julius debe descansar.

—Pero mami, yo quiero que despierte.

Sentí unos pequeños pinchazos en mi mejilla y luego unos pequeños labios posarse en los míos escuchando después un **¡Gino!** Pronto mi vista se aclaró dejándome ver un par de grandes ojos azules cuyo dueño aun me seguía pinchando las mejillas-ahora ambas- muy rojo mientras su madre, un rubio delgado de ojos azules más claros, le miraba con mucho reproche.

—¡Despertó, mami! ¡El beso del príncipe si funcionó!

—¡Ay Gino! ¿Qué haré contigo, jovencito?

—Solo déjalo ser, Johannes, es un niño.- murmuré ganándome la atención de todos los presentes, de Johannes, Clovis y del tío V.V, y pronto estos estuvieron en torno mío.

—¡Julius! ¡Mi vida! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡Trae a Demetriane de inmediato Clovis!- tío V.V prácticamente bramó haciendo que Clovis volara de la habitación por las ordenes ordenadas. Se volvió hacia mi dirección y me acarició la mejilla que anteriormente el pequeño rubio me pinchaba con su dedito- Mi cielo, me asustaste mucho.

—Lamento haberlo hecho, tío,… no llores por favor- alargue mi brazo sano para que con mis dedos quitara las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas- ya estoy mejor…no te preocupes…

—Creí que te perdería, Julius, creí perderte para siempre.- sollozó besando mi frente- no soportaría hacerlo.

—P-Prometo no hacerlo…de verdad lo prometo…-murmuré cansado y sonriéndole para no preocuparlo más. Me mordí los labios ya que no había saludado a Johannes.- Me disculpo, Johannes, por no saludarte.

—No hay cuidado, your higness, me alegra ver que ya está mucho mejor.

—Johannes, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?- iba a seguir reclamándole pero recién noté que mi ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto- ¿Qué le pasó a mi ojo? ¿Y mi brazo?

—Una lesión menor, Julius, lo tendrás cubierto por un par de semanas hasta que sane- me explicó tío V.V ya más tranquilo- al igual que tendrás que usar el cabestrillo en tu brazo izquierdo. Julius, mi vida, dime que fue lo que sucedió.

—N-no recuerdo mucho tío…todo es tan confuso…

Me vi interrumpido por la llegada abrupta de mi padre en compañía del doctor, de Clovis, Cornelia y Schneizel. Mi padre en segundos estuvo a mi lado mostrándose entre aliviado y preocupado mientras que mis hermanos se quedaron un poco alejados, excepto Clovis, él se acercó a donde estaba el tío V.V.

—Mi amado Julius, me alegra verte despierto- mi padre depositó un beso en mi frente para luego tomar mi mano sana y llevarla a sus labios- oh mi pequeño, tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Me tuviste al borde de la locura y la desesperación.

—L-lamento haberte asustado.

Musité de manera cansada y viendo de reojo a mis hermanos percatándome de sus expresiones: me sentí culpable al ser el hijo preferido del emperador- lo cual no era un secreto que abarcara solo a nosotros- ya que los excluía siempre. De hecho, el emperador jamás había sido visto mostrándole afecto a Schneizel, Cornelia o Clovis- bueno a Clovis no le importa-en ningún momento de sus vidas o cuando algo les ocurría. Pero en cambio conmigo fue demasiado atento: me procuraba en lo posible y más allá, cumplía mis deseos y hasta el más mínimo capricho- los cuales eran pocos, fui de gustos sencillos- y cada vez que me enfermaba estaba ahí o cuando hacia un logro importante me recompensaba de amplia manera. Pero a ellos jamás los consideró. Ni en lo más mínimo.

—Disculpe, your majesty, debo revisar a your higness- mi padre se separó de mi a regañadientes para que el doctor me examinara. Lo hizo de manera minuciosa y rápida puesto que su pequeño hijo chillaba queriendo jugar con él.

—Bien, your higness, se ve un poco mejor y es bueno que haya despertado- su mirada se endureció un poco- Pero aún está delicado y debido a la pérdida masiva de sangre, que aunque le haya efectuado varias trasfusiones, sus signos vitales están bajos. La lesión en su ojo durará unas cuantas semanas y le podré quitar el parche; los puntos de su cabeza, por otro lado, junto con los puntos de su brazo dependiendo de en cuanto sanen las heridas los quitaré y el cabestrillo lo usará por mes y medio.

—Entiendo, ¿Debo adivinar que necesito reposo por toda una semana sin estresarme?- su picara mirada me dio la respuesta- Trataré de seguir sus indicaciones, doctor.

—No tratará, las seguirá. Y serán en total por tres semanas- ordenó de manera imperativa haciéndome morder mis labios para no replicar- y autorizo a su tío V.V para usar cualquier método en caso de que desobedezca.

—¡Esto no es justo, doctor!

—Es por su bien, your higness, ya después podrá hacer de las suyas.- comenzó a guardas sus cosas en un maletín negro y se paró poniéndose al lado de su esposo y tomando en brazos a su hijo- Nos retiramos, your majesty, cualquier cosa que suceda no duden en llamarme.

—De acuerdo, Demetriane, muchas gracias por todo- mi padre apretó su mano en señal de agradecimiento y el doctor junto a su familia se inclinaron en respuesta.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, your majesty, todo sea por el bien de your higness.

—Vuelvan pronto, Johannes-me dirigí hacia él captando su atención rápidamente- no hemos podido hablar y te echo mucho de menos. Ven el viernes a la villa Aquarious a tomar el té conmigo y mi tío V.V a las cinco en punto. Trae también al pequeño Gino, le hará bien jugar en los jardines de la villa.

—Será todo un placer, your higness, le agradezco la invitación.

—Hay asuntos que debo tratar contigo, Demetriane, son relacionados con respecto a la sociedad que hemos formado. Es sobre la realización de un programa para entrenar a los nuevos Knights en el ámbito de la medicina. Fue una propuesta hecha por Julius, y podremos discutirla mientras ellos están en la villa.- mi padre terminó de convencer al doctor quien terminó asintiendo y después Clovis acompañó a los tres hasta la salida. Pronto la habitación fue vaciándose hasta únicamente quedar mi tío V.V el cual se acostó a mi lado de manera rápida y se apretujó contra mí como gatito mimoso.

—Me extrañó no ver al ministro Kururugi por aquí tío.

—Vino de visita junto con su mano derecha Toudou cuando estabas inconsciente, prometieron volver en cuanto les avisara que habías despertado. Julius, hay algo que no te dije enfrente de Charles ni de tus hermanos pero tanto mi hermano y yo lo hemos hablado y llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitas un Knight personal- comenzó mientras yo me ponía pasmado por la noticia- No me mires así, jovencito, aunque Charles se mostró reacio a esto me vale un cuerno: no voy a permitir que vuelva a sucederte esto.

—Tío, no necesito un Knight. Seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez, lo prometo.

—No escucharé tus excusas, Julius, no me harás cambiar de idea.- su mirada se puso triste mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho-Escucha, cariño, bien lo dijo Clovis: "Eres el objeto de envidia de muchas personas de la corte, en especial de las más poderosas". Cualquiera pudo haber sido, y esto ya se está tornando personal.

—¿No basta con aumentar la seguridad del palacio? ¿Mandar escuadrones de Knights para que vigilen cada rincón del palacio?-murmuré acariciando sus sedosas hebras rubias haciéndole levantar la cabeza y mirarme con un poco de reproche en sus rosados irises.

—Se metieron a tu habitación, te golpearon y casi te matan con un tiro. Si no llego a tiempo ahorita estuviera llorándole a tu cripta- susurró recargando su barbilla en mi pecho y me mostró una mirada tierna y un tanto manipuladora- Julius, cariño, hazlo por mí. Me dejarías más tranquilo y tú estarás protegido. Te prometo escoger al mejor de todos los Knights de Britannia para protegerte y que además sea guapo.

—¡Tío! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?!- chillé un tanto sonrojado y mi tío sonrió como gato maldoso dando palmadas suaves justo en el lugar donde mi corazón latía rápido.

—Yo se me mis cuentos, cariño, además de que el Knight que debe proteger a Julius Ki Britannia: sexto príncipe imperial de Britannia, el más poderoso estratega del imperio, la exótica flor de la discordia y mi muy amado sobrino, tiene que ser el mejor: experto en armas, artes marciales, debe manejar un Knightmare Frame de decima generación, y esté tan bueno y sexy como un adonis.

—E-entiendo lo primero p-pero lo u-ultimo no.

—Es un fetichismo mío, mi vida, espero que resulte contigo.

—Siempre obtienes lo que quieres- rió de manera malvada acurrucándose de nuevo en su lugar sin moverse de ahí- pero lo haré con una condición.

—De acuerdo, zorrito, ¿Cuál es la condición que pides a cambio?

—Me apetece sabotearle la reunión a cierto jodido amargado japonés.

* * *

Acomodé mi sombrero negro con mi mano sana mientras me encaminaba hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. El doctor Demetriane me regañaría pero poco me importaba justo ahora: la reunión era de verdad importante y no iba a faltar por nada del mundo. Pero no iba a presentarme todo maltrecho a la reunión así que mi tío V.V me compró un sombrero color negro muy de moda en color negro que combinaba a la perfección con mi traje de túnica color negro con dorado al igual que un fino parche de tela bordado por mi tío V.V y con listones en cuyas puntas había un cristal violeta - para no verme tan mal según él-.

Iba doblando el pasillo cuando vi al amargado japonés sonreírme de mala manera justo antes de cerrar la puerta. La reunión comenzaría en aproximadamente quince minutos y este viejo amargado ya me había cerrado la puerta. Apreté mis puños con coraje y di una rápida vista verificando que estaba por ahí el general Michele Manfredi, el líder de los Knights de St Michael. No sé qué hacía aquí puesto que esos Knights son la élite de todos los Knights de Britannia y según yo ahora deberían encontrarse en tierras árabes por una importante misión. No los conocía a todos, únicamente al Knight Michele y precisamente ocupaba a un hombre de su categoría. Sutilmente llamé su atención y rápidamente acudió a mi encuentro.

—Your higness, me alegro mucho de poder verle- se arrodilló tomando mi mano y dando un beso en el dorso- me enteré del atentado que sufrió por su tío, veo que ya se encuentra mucho mejor y me alegra mucho. Estoy a sus órdenes para lo que desee.

—De igual manera me alegra verle, general, y agradezco su preocupación.- le sonreí al momento en que se paró y pensé rápido poniendo mi mano sana debajo de mi barbilla haciendo un gesto pensativo- En realidad quisiera pedirle un favor, general, perdone la molestia.

—Ninguna molestia, your higness, sus deseos son órdenes para mí y será un gran placer obedecerle.- rió de manera alegre sacándome una sonrisa a mí al momento de ofrecerme su brazo para que con mi brazo sano lo tomara y comenzáramos a caminar- Dígame que es lo que necesita que haga.

—Verá general, hay una reunión donde se tratará algunos asuntos relacionados a unas políticas del imperio y la sala donde será llevada a cabo está cerrada. Siendo yo quien debo dirigir esta reunión es indispensable mi presencia ya que soy el líder de dicho consejo.

—No se preocupe, your higness, abriré esa sala por usted.- nos encaminamos justo a la sala donde sería la reunión, y que amablemente le indiqué, para que me abriera la puerta.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, general. Es más, puede quedarse en la reunión, necesito de sus opiniones para solucionar ciertos conflictos.

—Será todo un placer, your higness, y le pido ahora que retroceda para poder abrir.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras él se acomodaba delante de la puerta con claras intenciones de abrirla. Espero que esté preparado, viejo amargado, porque ahora iba mi jugada.

El capitán Michele dio un paso atrás y con un gran empujón hizo que la puerta se abriera, me asomé y vi en su interior a todos los miembros de mi consejo luciendo espantados por la abrupta intromisión, en especial unos cuantos que de plano me odiaban y no me toleraban. Sonreí zorrunamente mientras me adentraba a la sala causando conmoción a los presentes.

—Buenos días a todos los presentes, veo que han iniciado la reunión sin mi consentimiento ni mi presencia- siseé dándoles una mirada molesta a todos, excepto al ministro Kururugi y a su mano derecha Kyōshirō Toudou: ellos eran los únicos rescatables dentro de ese nido de ratas- así que les exijo que me digan el motivo por el cual ha ocurrido esto.

—Príncipe Julius, no debería estar aquí: después del atentado que sufrió debería estar guardando reposo- los cuchicheos comenzaron a escucharse por las palabras de un concejal el cual no se esperaba mi visita. Mejor aún, ahora sí que los iba a barrer.

—Unos cuantos rasguños no me detendrán, concejal Wurtz, y no me han respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué han iniciado esta reunión sin mi?

—Creímos que no asistiría después del atentado que sufrió, príncipe Julius, como bien lo mencionó el concejal- el ministro Sawasaki agregó tomando un poco de té y mirándome retadoramente. Sonreí devolviéndole esta y haciendo que este tragara saliva.

—Pues no ande suponiendo sobre mis acciones, ministro Sawasaki, y le digo de una vez que no debe tomarse atribuciones que no le corresponden solo por el hecho de ser uno de los principales funcionarios de una de nuestras naciones hermanas- el japonés me miró mal y a regañadientes asintió en lo que barrí con la mirada a mis principales víctimas las cuales se encogieron en sus lugares- y a la próxima lo expulsaré por desacato. Esto va para todos, no se tomen esas atribuciones.

—Yo dije que iniciaran esta reunión, Julius, ¿Hay algún problema?

Una voz un tanto chillona y un tanto gruesa se escuchó en el recinto y gruñí en molestia. Por una de las puertas de la sala salió Guinevere Su Britannia, la primera princesa de Britannia la cual caminaba tan campante como si nada mientras se sentaba a la cabeza de la meza, **en mi lugar.**

—Por supuesto que lo hay, Guinevere, debieron notificarme en primer lugar sobre esto para emitir una orden. Además, ¿Con qué autoridad vienes tu a mandar sobre mi consejo cuando no perteneces a este?- siseé socarronamente poniéndola molesta y ella comenzó a fulminarme con su verdosa mirada.

—Soy la primera princesa del imperio, y además que esta reunión necesitaba un líder para poder efectuarse ya que tu estabas indispuesto.- me devolvió mofándose de lo que me había pasado alterándome un poco. El general Michele sujetó mi brazo sano al ver mis intenciones.

—No se altere, your higness, no se deje llevar por sus provocaciones.- me susurró muy bajo y pude asentirle en respuesta. Esta me las pagaba.

—Déjame decirte, Guinevere, que me importa un cuerno que seas la primera princesa del imperio.- su mirada se afinó y vi sus puños apretados- Indispuesto o no, el líder soy yo. Así que debieron notificarme sobre las dudas de la reunión. Están cometiendo una falta por la cual merecen ser castigados.

—No te permito que me hables así, Julius, no te atrevas a meterte conmigo.-gruñó temblando de la rabia mientras los presentes se revolvían asustados. El ministro Kururugi y su mano derecha veían todo como espectadores en un circo.

—Te hablo como se me de la gana: te estás metiendo en mis asuntos y eso no te lo voy a permitir- le siseé logrando que perdiera los estribos y que me mirara rabiosa: cayó justo en mi trampa- No voy a tolerar tu falta de dignidad y de respeto ante mi autoridad como líder de este consejo.

Guinevere se paró y caminó a pasos veloces hasta llegar a mi y en un veloz movimiento sujetarme del cuello de mi traje para sacudirme un poco violentamente con sus ojos llameantes de furia y lastimándome en el proceso. El general Michele iba a proceder, al igual que los murmullos aumentaron, pero le detuve antes que hiciera algo.

—Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme nada, maldito mocoso arrogante, tus órdenes no pueden efectuarse en mí. Pesan más las órdenes de la primera princesa que las del sexto príncipe.

—Y pesan más las órdenes del segundo emperador sobre las de la propia emperatriz y sobre las tuyas, arpía- el semblante de Guinevere se puso blanco mientras ambos volteábamos a ver a mi tío V.V el cual tenía un gesto y sonrisa sádicos- Quita tus manos de mi sobrino en este instante.

—T-tío V-V.V…

—Emperador V.V aunque te cueste más trabajo- le gruñó cuando me soltó y el general Michele me ayudó a sostenerme- Exijo que me digas la razón de tu presencia aquí y el motivo por el que estás armando este circo barato.

—Vine a suplir a Julius para la reunión de las nuevas alianzas…- murmuró un tanto temerosa haciendo que el semblante del tío se pusiera más rabioso aun junto con el mío.

—¿Y con qué autoridad tomaste esa decisión? Se debió hacer la notificación ante el estratega del imperio y a los dos emperadores, siendo en este caso Julius, Chales y yo, para poder darte la pauta y continuar. Pero tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí puesto que no eres el estratega y no tienes los conocimientos suficientes para tomar decisiones de esta índole. Ya que Charles y yo decidimos que únicamente Julius sería quien manejaría este asunto tú no tienes que meter tu nariz para nada en esto. ¡Qué poca vergüenza tienes! Viniendo a armar tu teatro dándote libertades que no tienes y únicamente causando conflictos innecesarios. – la fulminó con la mirada haciéndola ponerse verde del coraje, quería reírme pero me aguante y los demás se quedaron callados.-Te ordeno que te marches fuera de aquí y ya hablaré con Charles sobre tu castigo por esta falta.

La aludida recogió su bolso y antes de marcharse me jaló del brazo que tenía lastimado jalándome hacia ella sin importarle los presentes.

—Esto no se quedará así, Julius, me las vas a pagar.

Pero de repente se vió jalada hacia abajo y detallé que fue mi tío V.V quien lo hizo y en sus ojos había una rabia que jamás le había visto.

—Guarda tus amenazas, estúpida, porque si le tocas un solo cabello a Julius me aseguraré de que el infierno sea un paraíso al lado de lo que te haré. –ella únicamente abrió los ojos con temor y apretó los labios callando lo que iba a decir-Y ni creas que tú te salvas, Guinevere, tu nombre está en mi lista de sospechosos del atentado que sufrió Julius. Más te vale que andes con cuidado, o sabrás que lo del demonio de Britannia también se aplica a los britannians.

Ella se marchó del lugar casi volando mientras mi tío examinaba mi brazo y me ayudaba a ponerlo, con ayuda del general, de vuelta al cabestrillo. Dirigió sus miradas a todos los presentes y sonrió con mucha maldad.

—Señores, la reunión se pospone hasta nuevo aviso: les advierto que si se vuelve a repetir esto serán expulsados del imperio por intento de conspiración contra Britannia. Ministro Kururugi y ministro Toudou vayan a los jardines y esperen ahí: mi sobrino Clovis hablará sobre unos permisos de exportación a Japón.-los aludidos asintieron y se despidieron de nosotros justo antes de salir- los demás quedan suspendidos de sus actividades por una semana por esto.-rápidamente comenzaron a protestar, en especial el ministro Sawasaki,- se callan y se lo merecen por su falta de disciplina y de respeto hacia sus superiores. Pueden retirarse.

Los presentes se marcharon murmurando en contra mía y despotricando a mas no poder. Mi tío V.V sonrió de manera macabra y les dio un par de órdenes rápidas a unos Knights antes de marcharnos en compañía del general Michele.

—Tío, ¿Por qué cambias la fecha de reunión?- murmuré mientras me tomaba de la mano sana para dirigirme hacia la sala de tronos donde estaban el emperador, mi padre, y junto a este estaban otros miembros del consejo imperial de Britannia. El general Michele se situó frente al emperador mostrándole sus respetos en lo que tío V.V y yo nos encaminábamos a nuestros respectivos tronos.

—Porque encontré al Knight indicado para ti.- siseó de baja manera y por alguna extraña razón mi corazón dio un salto brusco y un calor desconocido se instaló en mis mejillas- Y precisamente detuve la reunión porque los voy a presentar.

—N-no era necesario que hicieras todo ello por esto, tío, pudo haber sido en otra ocasión- si hacía algo tan premeditado como esto era porque había encontrado al desafortunado con las características especificadas por él.

—De ninguna manera, jovencito, no desperdiciaría esta valiosa oportunidad- me sonrió cómplice y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Cumple con todas mis expectativas, Julius, te va a gustar.

—De seguro es uno de esos Knights pedantes y altaneros que únicamente quieren esto para mejorar su posición- refunfuñé volteando mi rostro y cerrando mi único ojo visible negándome de algún modo.

—No te dejes guiar por falsedades, Julius, te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

Reí sin ver y de repente las puertas fueron abiertas, haciéndome abrir mi ojo, y por la lejanía vi a una alta sombra caminar por la alfombra en dirección hacia nosotros. Mi tío V.V me tomó por el brazo y me ayudó a bajar por las escalinatas de los tronos quedando a cinco escalones. Desvié mi mirada justo antes de ver al fulano ese y por las sombras supe que estaba frente a nosotros.

—Your majesty, your higness, he cumplido con la petición que me han hecho dadas las circunstancias del asunto.- escuché la voz del general Michele hablar con elegancia- En especial las suyas, emperador V.V, le envié los registros de mis mejores hombres y veo que ha seleccionado al candidato perfecto el cual está entre mis hombres.

—Parece perfecto, general, y seleccioné a uno de sus hombres puesto que lo veo como el candidato perfecto y sé que cumplirá con sus labores.- no vi pero juro que mi tío V.V tenía una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro- ¿No es así, lord Farnese?

—Desde luego your majesty.

Esa sedosa, profunda y juvenil voz hizo que mi corazón latiera de manera veloz, mordí mis labios viendo el cambio de la sombra la cual ahora estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mostrando sus respetos.

—Siendo así, no queda otra cosa más que presentarlos. Julius- me jaló de manera suave avanzando dos escalones más- te presento a lord Andrea Farnese: príncipe imperial de la Britannia oriental, general de las fuerzas militares de la misma, Knight de élite de los Knights de St Michael, gran maestre de los Knights de St Raphael, y ministro de defensa del imperio.- mi tío hizo una pausa mientras yo me quedaba en shock por los títulos del fulano-Lord Farnese, le presento a Julius Ki Britannia: sexto príncipe imperial de Britannia, estratega principal del imperio, ministro general de la corte, jefe del consejo principal de Britannia, líder del concejo de naciones unidas de Britannia y Knight general de todos los escuadrones de Knights de Britannia.

—Es un gran placer conocerle y estar a sus servicios, your higness.

No me pude resistir a la tentación de conocer al extraño y sin poderlo evitar volteé para poderlo ver con el corazón retumbando en mi pecho y un extraño presentimiento pesándome justo ahora. Algo me decía que mi vida iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante, y este extraño tenía mucho que ver. No lo podía creer, había perdido sin iniciar la batalla antes.

Unos bellos ojos azules me robaron el alma.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews porfis :D no olviden ponerlos TwT

Próximo capítulo: El gran maestre Andrea Farnese


	3. El gran maestre Andrea Farnese

Hola hola, queridas fans!

¿Qué tal la han pasado?

Les agradezco que hayan dejado sus bonitos y apreciados reviews, se les quiere un monton!

El cap va dedicado a anySuzuki, Sasunaru Lover yaoii, marielsonar

y sobretodo para mi querida riruka quien cumple hoy añitos.

Muchas felicidades nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cumple muuuuchos mas x3

ahora les dejo con el cap

* * *

El gran maestre Andrea Farnese

* * *

Unos bellos ojos azules.

Unos bellos ojos azules robaron mi alma y creo tal vez el corazón.

Maldito sea el tío V.V con respecto a que me llevaría una gran sorpresa y no se equivocó: probablemente me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida justo ahora. No podía dejar de mirar a mi ahora nuevo Knight tratando de descubrir o ver más allá de lo que quería ver.

Es alto, muy alto debo decir, creo que mide aproximadamente 1.89 mts. Es fornido, puedo verlo a pesar de que lleva una capa muy elegante que lo cubre; su cabello es rubio, pero mucho más cenizo que el del tío V.V, es un poco ondulado y largo hasta los hombros. Su piel es blanca, pálida como el mármol y a la vista suave y tersa; y sus ojos azules, como las aguamarinas, cristalinos y a la vez tan penetrantes. Eso en combinación a sus facciones finas y perfectas lo hacían ver completo.

Mi tío tenía razón: el fulano estaba tan atractivo como un adonis. Creo que el mismo Adonis no le llega ni a los talones.

Miré detalladamente la vestimenta del fulano ese el cual ya se había levantado y ahora me miraba de manera fija aun esperando mi respuesta: su traje es blanco con un chaleco color azul que resaltaba la mirada, junto con su capa juego y botas blancas altas; su espada en el cinturón elegante color dorado de su pantalón, parecía como un emperador por su vestimenta pero creo recordar que es el gran maestre de los Knights de St Raphael, y por pertenecer a los Knights de St Michael-cuyos miembros ostentan los mejores uniformes entre la milicia britannian-.

—…Julius, ¡Julius!

Las sacudidas un tanto bruscas de tío V.V me marearon un poco y anudándole el hecho de que aún estaba débil el mareo se convirtió en uno peor. Una molesta migraña me invadió en ese instante haciéndome trastabillar mientras me tomaba la cabeza gimiendo por las punzadas que sentía. Escuché el chillido de mi tío V.V junto con el grito de mi padre y fue que lo noté: mi peso me hizo ceder hacia adelante y me iba a caer sin hacer nada para amortiguarme. Únicamente podía esperar el golpe y eso me ameritaría un mega regaño por parte del doctor.

Mi cuerpo fue atajado de manera rápida por alguien salvándome de golpearme contra las escalinatas de mármol; mi cabeza en lugar de golpearse contra el duro piso se golpeó contra un duro pecho. Un aroma fresco inundó mi nariz y me hizo abrir mi ojo para darme cuenta que el ahora no tan desconocido fulano me había salvado y ahora me tenía en sus brazos como damisela recién salvada. Pude notar una gran preocupación en su mirada y su semblante no era muy distinto.

—¿Se encuentra bien, your higness? ¿Se ha herido?

—¡Manden llamar a Demetriane! ¡Díganle que el príncipe Julius se ha puesto peor!- gritó mi tío V.V llegando a mi lado junto con mi padre para tratar de ayudarme. Mi mareo estaba empeorando y únicamente gemí en respuesta recargándome en él fulano ese. Mi tío me desabrochó los botonas de mi capa y de igual manera quitó los botones de mi saco. Jadeó alarmándose más y pude ver la causa de su jadeo: los vendajes de mi hombro estaban tintados en un tono carmín profundo. Luego escuché unos insistentes taconeos venir en dirección a nosotros y escuché un muy fingido jadeo.

—Julius, ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

Genial, y ahora venía mi madre "preocupada" por mí. Escuché un gruñido por parte de tío V.V y supe que no vendría nada bueno: él y mi madre no se soportaban, se odiaban a muerte.

—¿A qué viniste, Marianne? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine por mi hijo, me preocupo por él- su falso semblante al igual que sus palabras me dieron profundo asco y únicamente acrecentaron mi malestar. Vi a mi madre con su actitud hipócrita tomar mi mano pero mi tío V.V de un nada discreto y fuerte manazo la hizo que me soltara la mano y para luego fulminarla con la mirada.

—¿Acaso me crees estúpido? ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo?- siseó sin contener su rabia y con los ojos ardiendo en coraje- No me vengas con tu teatro barato ni me quieras ver la cara, Marianne. Mejor ve a pavonearte junto con las otras arpías que para únicamente eso sirves.

—¡Charles! ¡No permitas que V.V me trate así!- chilló con molestia pero lo que sucedió tampoco me lo esperaba. La mirada que mi padre le dirigió a mi madre fue de puro fastidio y molestia.

—Ya escuchaste a V.V, vete de aquí Marianne.

La aludida se marchó indignada y maldiciendo a mi tío a diestra y siniestra. No había notado hasta ahora pero el fulano este no me había soltado y su agarre se había vuelto más protector. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido a ojos de mi tío pero luego me lo diría.

—Charles, ve a controlar a tu mujer porque no la quiero armando sus circos baratos como los de tu primogénita de la cual hablaré más tarde- mi padre negó al principio pero después de discutirlo un poco con mi tío V.V fue que accedió pero no de muy buena gana-Te informaré del estado de Julius en cuanto Demetriane lo examine.

Mi padre se marchó veloz desapareciendo casi al instante del recinto. Mi tío dio un enorme suspiro justo antes de volver a centrar su atención de nuevo en mí.

—Lord Farnese, ayúdeme a llevar a mi sobrino a su habitación.

—Yes, your majesty.

El fulano este deshizo su agarre de mí y creí que me ayudaría a pararme al pasar mi brazo sano detrás de su cuello pero luego sentí su brazo bajarse hasta situarse detrás de mí cintura y su otro brazo se coló debajo de mis rodillas. En menos de lo que pensé se había levantado del piso conmigo entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar siguiendo las órdenes de mi tío. Quería protestar pero aún estaba mareado, y el bamboleo que hacia este fulano no me ayudaba para nada.

Entramos a mi habitación donde rápidamente me recostó en mi cama y junto con mi tío me quitaron los zapatos, el sombrero y la capa larga que me cubría.

—Esa perra maldita, ahora si me las pagará- refunfuñaba mi pequeño tío mientras deshacía los vendajes con ayuda del fulano, creo que ahora le diré así, y ante el toque del segundo mi pulso se disparaba. Tenía que distraerme con otra cosa para que esto se me pasara.

—Tranquilo, tío, no te exaltes- mi pobre voz apenas si se escuchaba, vaya que la situación me superó. Mi tío me miró con pesar y terminó de retirar los vendajes revelando unos cuantos hilillos de sangre salir de los puntos.

—¿Cómo no voy a exaltarme, Julius? Por culpa de esa estúpida al jalonearte provocó que se te abrieran los puntos.-mi tío me miró de manera algo tensa- Ahora si me va a escuchar.

—Lamento que la presentación haya sido un fracaso- gemí con las punzadas en mi cabeza, bueno mi tío tenía razón y ahora por culpa de Guinevere estaba así. Vi al fulano rubio moverse dentro de la habitación como una pirinola buscando toallas y otras cosas.

—No te preocupes ahora, mi vida, después tú y lord Farnese tendrán mucho tiempo para tener una muy grata charla para que ambos se conozcan- vi ese maldito brillo pícaro que no auguraba nada bueno. Suspiré tapándome levemente el torso que se me había quedado descubierto cuando mi tío V.V abrió un poco mi camisa.-¿No es así, lord Farnese?

—Llámeme Andrea, your majesty, no es propio que el emperador me trate con tanto respeto- murmuró acercándose hasta quedar a mi lado y poniéndome nervioso con ello.

—Créeme, Andrea, que eres de las pocas personas que se lo merecen.

—Y respondiendo a su otro cuestionamiento, your majesty, será más conveniente hablar con your higness en cuanto se recupere y cuando él lo decida.

Sentí su azulina mirada clavarse en mí y ello ameritó que un rubor tenue se instalara en mis mejillas. No pude emitir ninguna palabra ya que en ese instante llegó el doctor Demetriane luciendo muy agitado y con un brillo molesto en los ojos. Hoy no era mi día.

—Veo que no pudo aguantar ni un solo día sin meterse en problemas, your higness- de inmediato comenzó con sus regaños mientras sacaba sus cosas para comenzar a examinarme.

—Los problemas vinieron a mí, doctor, yo no los llamé- suspiré minutos después que me auscultó y comenzó a limpiar las heridas.

—¿Sabe lo que se gana con esto?- el brillo en su mirada no me gustó para nada y mucho menos lo que tenía en la otra bolsa.

—¿Por fin me librare de estos cuidados?

—Casi le atinó: lo que usted se acaba de ganar es esto- chillé por el susto al ver que sacaba un mortal suero- y junto con una estadía en la cama por toda una semana. Y sin sus obligaciones imperiales por todo un mes.

—¿Usted me quiere matar, verdad doctor?- le espeté mientras derrotado dejaba que me pusiera el suero, después que me cambió las vendas y me puso una fina camisa de seda para dormir.

—No, lo que quiero es que ya no se estrese y se enferme: es el paciente al cual veo la mayor parte del tiempo.-le miré poniendo un puchero molesto- No es porque no quiera verlo, me cae muy bien a pesar de su terquedad, sino porque su estado de salud se ha debilitado más. Tiene que relajarse más y cuidarse mucho, es muy joven todavía: Britannia no se morirá porque usted esté al pendiente siempre.-su mirada se estrechó- o ¿Acaso olvidó lo que le pasó la ultima vez?

—No se me olvida, doctor, le juro que no se me olvida.-suspiré pensando en aquella vez que me había puesto tan grave y estuve muy mal por semanas.

—Pues entonces, no sea tan necio y haga caso de mis indicaciones-gruñó dándome un suave coscorrón en la única parte de mi cabeza que no estaba lastimada: en la frente-y…¡Ah! ¡Qué bueno que your majesty…

—¡Con un demonio que no me digas así Demetriane!- chilló mi pequeño tío al otro mientras el rubio fulano únicamente emitía suaves risillas.

—Perdón, lo bueno que V.V- asentimiento feliz por parte del mencionado-me ha informado que por fin tiene a un Knight personal. ¡Qué bien! Eso es muy bueno- no sé porque pero su sonrisa no me gustó para nada- Yo me retiro, las nuevas indicaciones están especificadas en la nota que le puse en la meza. Lord Farnese, acompáñeme por favor.

Ambos rubios se marcharon de la habitación y pronto tuve a mi pequeño tío encima de mí. Poco le faltaba para que se pusiera a brincar en la cama y por el brillo en sus ojos no me gustó lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Y dime, Julius? ¿Qué te pareció?

—¿Qué me pareció que?- murmuré volteando el rostro sabiendo a que se refería y el resoplido de este mostró su desacuerdo.

—Oh, no te hagas el desentendido Julius, me refiero a tu nuevo Knight. ¿A poco no está para comérselo?

—¡Tío!- chillé todo rojo y tapándome el rostro con un cojín.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad. Está muy apetitoso. Pero yo no lo pelo porque a mí me van mejor los morenos- rió quitándome el cojín y viendo mi expresión sonrojada y a la vez enfurruñada.- Lo sabía, te gustó.

—N-no niego que es atractivo, sería un mentiroso si dijera lo contrario- murmuré acomodándome lo mejor que podía entre las almohadas- pero no creo que pase de una simple atracción física.

—¿Y porque dices eso?

—Porque sé a dónde quieres llegar tío: trajiste a lord Farnese para que fuese mi Knight y pudiera fijarme en él.- le miré con una sonrisa pequeña atrapándolo con las manos en la masa- Te lo agradezco tío, pero no creo que eso pueda ser.

—¡Oye! Lo elegí por sus cualidades y capacidades, el que esté como quiere eso es un plus- suspiró mientras me acomodaba unos mechones de cabello- pero ¿Por qué dices lo otro? No te entiendo, mi vida.

—Porque es imposible que haya algo entre lord Farnese y yo. No creo que podamos llegar a ser algo más que Knight y príncipe.

—Y yo ya sé a dónde quieres llegar tu.- suspiró tomando mi mano sana para comenzar a dibujar circulitos en el dorso- Julius, no puedes catalogar a todo ser extraño que se acerca a ti como un enemigo. No puedes estar siempre a la defensiva en presencia de otras personas.

—¿Por qué no habré de hacerlo, tío V.V? ¿Por qué no puedo estar a la defensiva? Todo el mundo así me trata y por ende le devuelvo el favor.

—No todo el mundo te trata así, Julius, tienes que abrir los ojos- mi tío entrecerró los ojos sin interrumpirse en lo otro-Observa a tu alrededor.

—¿Y qué es lo que observo a mi alrededor? Lo único que veo es el desprecio de las personas que me rodean: toda Britannia únicamente ve al hijo favorito del emperador, al zorro de Britannia. ¿Sabes que me he ganado el título de enemigo público de muchas naciones enemigas del imperio? Y no solo en ellas, también entre los miembros del pueblo britannian: las personas me miran con recelo, me miran con miedo, y otras con desprecio; algunas huyen al verme, es como si fuese un monstruo.- eso me agobió al grado de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas que mi tío no tardó en secar-Y los que están más cerca de mi únicamente lo hacen por interés y otros guardándome tanto odio y rencor que únicamente esperan el momento perfecto para apuñalarme por la espalda. Ya no sé qué pensar del mundo, tío V.V, no sé con qué intenciones se acercan a mí. Para mi todos los extraños son mis enemigos y así los trataré sin importarme si lo son o no. No quiero ser lastimado, tío V.V, sino quiero ser lastimado tampoco quiero que me rompan el corazón.

—Oh mi vida, no sabía esto. ¿Por qué lo has estado callando? Julius, no es bueno que sigas desconfiando de la gente. No todos te miran con desprecio como dices: tienes a personas que de verdad te quieren como por ejemplo yo, Clovis, el ministro Kururugi, el ministro Toudou, Demetriane, Johannes, el pequeño Gino, tu padre. Contadas pero te quieren y se preocupan por ti. – Mi tío me besó la frente y se recostó a mi lado- Sé que lo que te pediré es algo difícil para ti pero date una oportunidad con Andrea- di una brusca aspiración mirándolo entre rojo y exaltado- ¡No en ese sentido, Julius! A lo que me refiero es a que des la oportunidad de conocerlo, de saber cómo es él. Ambos son jóvenes y pueden entenderse bien, pueden ser amigos. Julius, es tu Knight ahora y debe haber una relación cordial y por ende muy estrecha. Prácticamente será tu mejor amigo o alguien muy especial de ahora en adelante.

—No quisiera ilusionarme, tío, como te repito no quiero decepcionarme y que me rompan el corazón. No quiero que jueguen conmigo.

—Julius, Lord Farnese no es así: por lo poco que le he tratado me ha parecido un joven atento, educado, caballeroso, de buenos modales, muy respetuoso y realmente alguien muy dedicado a sus misiones. Es alegre, carismático, sereno, serio y muy amable. Sus méritos lo preceden y además por su curriculum se nota que es un Knight excelente.- sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario- Porque ser un amigo muy cercano del general Manfredi eso amerita mucho, y además es su gran maestre. Veo que no me equivoqué al escoger a Lord Farnese, presiento que su presencia augurará algo muy bueno en nuestras vidas.

—Seguramente es altanero y prepotente, como todos los Knights con esos títulos.- resoplé molesto y frunciendo mi ceño- Nunca escuché hablar de él, es la primera vez que le he visto. Ya me lo imagino, fingiendo ser tan servicial y caballeroso. Es solo una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Como todos los demás.

—Julius, no todos los hombres son iguales- bufó mi tío bajándose de mi cama después de checar su reloj y oprimir unos botones en la maquinita del suero- hay hombres buenos dentro de este mundo tan superficial.

—Lástima que yo me haya topado con puros patanes prepotentes y arrogantes-gruñí tapándome más con las sábanas- Hombres que únicamente querían tener una buena posición y llevarme a la cama. Afortunadamente que han desaparecido de mi vida y no los he vuelto a ver.

—Eso sí, lo bueno que han desaparecido los malditos.- mi tío de nueva cuenta se subió a la cama- Pero, cariño, no debes tener ese concepto de todos los hombres. Hay hombres que de verdad valen la pena. Solo que es difícil encontrarlos puesto que ya no abundan como antes. – suspiró recargándose en mi pecho como es su costumbre-Antes los hombres eran distintos: te tomaban de la mano cuando van por la calle, susurraban palabras dulces al oído para deleitarte, te obsequiaban detalles simples y sencillos que a uno conquistaban, nos complacían hasta en el más mínimo capricho sin protestar o quejarse y que no tenían miedo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que nos aman. Esos eran los hombres de antes. Los hombres que pensaban con el corazón. No como los de ahora que únicamente piensan con las bolas.

—Qué directo tío.- reí comenzando a sentir mucho sueño y a notar mis parpados más pesados.

—Es la verdad, mi vida, los hombres de ahora solo les importan tres cosas: el dinero, ellos mismos y todo lo que tenga piernas y que se puedan cojer.

—Adoro tu brutal honestidad- di un bostezo y comenzando a cabecear- tío V.V, me siento tan cansado.

—Debes dormir, pequeño, has pasado por mucho estrés hoy y necesitas descansar. Ya mañana vendrán tus japoneses favoritos a visitarte junto con Clovis y la familia de Demetriane- me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a mi lado comenzando a acariciar mi cabello con cuidado de no lastimarme- Duerme tranquilo, mi vida, yo vigilo tus sueños.

—D-de acuerdo-o t-tío…

* * *

Creo que dormí demasiado ya que por mi párpado se colaba la luz del sol, gruñí un poco por esa molestia y levemente abrí mi ojo. Me extrañé al no ver a mi tío pero me espanté al ver al fulano- entiéndase por lord Farnese-sentado y profundamente dormido en el sofá cercano a mi cama. Parecía una estatua viviente. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo y mejor sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas absurdas ideas.

Lo mejor sería que saliese a despejarme un poco, y de paso a comer, porque me moría del hambre: mis tripas estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Pero lo malo era que aún tenía el suero conectado al brazo y no podía irme de la cama. No me lo pensé dos veces y descolgué la bolsa del suero con mi brazo sano. Me quité las colchas a como pude y puse los dos pies fuera de la cama. Solo tendría que evitar el ruido innecesario para evitar despertar al fulano durmiente.

—¿A dónde cree que va, your higness?

Esas palabras me pusieron muy tenso y no pude voltear. El desgraciado debe estar despierto. No le contestaría y mejor saldría de mi habitación. ¿Con qué derecho se quedaba en mi habitación? Me paré de la cama y no di ni dos pasos cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Furioso, levanté la cabeza y busqué la cosa que me hizo tropezar y luego de verla mis ojos se llenaron de tics: en mi tobillo derecho tenía amarrado un fino lazo de seda el cual estaba anudado a una pata de la cama.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estoy atado a la cama?!

—Órdenes del doctor Demetriane: me advirtió que lo más probable era que no obedeciera sus indicaciones y me ordenó que lo atara a la cama.- el fulano caminó hasta donde yo estaba y se agachó para extenderme una mano.- Veo que no se equivocó y permítame ayudarlo.

—¡Y un cuerno! ¡Yo puedo solo y le ordeno que me desate inmediatamente!- Le espeté molesto y fulminándolo con mi único ojo disponible por el momento. Traté de levantarme pero después de muchos intentos no pude: uno, por mi brazo lastimado y dos porque el lazo de seda se me había enredado en ambos pies.

—Déjeme ayudarlo, no sea necio.

A regañadientes acepté y luego, después de arrancarme el suero de manera descuidada y cuando me vi libre de las ataduras, salí corriendo a todo lo rápido que mis pies podían. Ya me veía cerca de la puerta cuando un brazo me atajó por la cintura y no sé cómo demonios pero ahora el fulano me llevaba como saco de papas en su hombro.

—¡Bájeme! ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Suélteme!- bramé y pataleé revolviéndome pero al parecer eso no le afectó y continuó caminando hasta dejarme caer suavemente en la cama. Ya me empezaba a levantar de nuevo cuando me lanzó una mirada muy seria que me hizo detener mis acciones.

—Ni se le ocurra, si lo vuelve a hacer lo ataré pero de cuerpo completo a la cama.- su mirada se estrechó después de mirar mi otra mano- Además ahora, por su terquedad, se ha lastimado la otra mano.- miré mi mano derecha por la cual salía un hilo de sangre- tendré que ponerle el suero de nuevo y asegurarme que no se lo pueda quitar.

Bufé volteando mi rostro por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía este tipo para hacerme esto?! ¡¿Mi madre?! No volteé, ni cuando sentí como limpiaba la sangre ni cuando volvía a pincharme para colocarme el suero. Quería despotricar contra él, decirle un montón de cosas pero no hallaba nada. Maldito infeliz.

—¿Y ahora si me dirá a donde se dirigía?- Vaya que este tipo no se rendía tan fácilmente, no me volteé pero como él no me iba a dejar tan fácil se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama a mi lado para que de manera delicada me volteara el rostro y se topara con mi furibunda expresión. –No debería enojarse tanto.

—¿No debería? ¡¿No debería?! ¡Me despierto todo adolorido y agobiado queriendo únicamente salir a despejarme un poco! ¡Y me encuentro con que estoy a la cama con un lazo en el tobillo como si fuese un perro!- le espeté demasiado molesto y rojo por el coraje, y dice que no debería enojarme tanto.

—Le ruego me perdone, your higness, pero es por su bien.

—Pues no lo perdono. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Con qué derecho me hace todo esto?- a como pude me levanté hasta quedar sentado en la cama y sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero al parecer, el fulano este era inmune a esta táctica porque simplemente me sonrió de medio lado mientras iba hacia la mesita ratona y traía un platón cubierto por una tapa plateada.

—Con el derecho que me da el ser su Knight y por las órdenes de su tío V.V de que debo cuidarlo y atenderlo en lo que sea- puso ese platón en mi buró y de nueva cuenta se sentó- Además de que tengo la pauta libre de usar lo que considere necesario en caso de que usted desobedezca o que se ponga en peligro su integridad.-Destapó el platon- Pero, por lo pronto tiene que desayunar.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Su desayuno, your higness.

—Eso no es un desayuno- murmuré rabioso y con muchos tics en mi único ojo bueno- ¡Es comida para conejos!

—Es una ensalada de espinacas, acelgas, pimientos, brócoli, berros; un tazón de arroz y bolitas de soya.- dijo como si fuese algo normal mientras acomodaba los cubiertos- Es la dieta que estableció el doctor Weinberg para usted.

—¡Me niego! ¡¿Y esto?! ¡¿Dónde está mi café?!

—Es jugo de betabel con zanahoria, manzana y melón. El doctor Weinberg le prohibió el café hasta que cumpla con sus indicaciones.

—No voy a comer nada, me niego.

—Tiene anemia ferropénica* y necesita reponer la sangre que ha perdido.- me dio una mirada seria- Así que va a comer eso por las buenas o lo ato a la cama y no saldrá de esta. Deje de comportarse como un niño berrinchudo y obedezca.

—Lo detesto.- siseé fulminándolo comenzando a comer la dichosa ensalada mientras este sacaba una servilleta de tela y me la ponía en la base del cuello con una sonrisa impecable.

—Me vale, your higness.

* * *

_Omake narrado por V.V_

Una vez que Julius se durmió pude suspirar tranquilo. Mi pobre niño, todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir y todo lo que se ha callado. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, iba a descubrir quién fue el causante de todo esto. No descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho.

Escuché la puerta ser abierta de nuevo y vi a Lord Farnese entrar por la puerta con un papel en sus manos que de inmediato me lo extendió. Reí al leerlo: las recomendaciones esta vez para mi sobrino eran extremas.

—Esta vez Demetriane si cumplió con sus amenazas.

—Me retiraré por ahora, your majesty, con su permiso- habló el otro dándose la media vuelta y avanzando pero antes debía decirle unas cuantas cositas.

—Aún no se vaya, Andrea, aun debo hablar con usted.

El aludido regresó en sus pasos y le indiqué que se sentara en el sofá que estaba cerca. Esta plática iba a estar un poco larga así que era mejor estar cómodos. De repente entró anunciándose el mayordomo preguntando si no se ofrecia nada.

—Podrías traer un poco de té y unos cuantos bocadillos, Walter. Y por favor le dices a Charles que venga mejor hasta mañana ya que Julius está dormido.

—D-disculpe el atrevimiento, your majesty, ¿Cómo se encuentra your higness?

—Ningún atrevimiento, Walter, Julius se encuentra delicado por el hecho reciente y hoy colapsó por fatiga y estrés-le sonreí al viejo mayordomo- pero nada que con mucho reposo y cuidados no mejore. Se recuperará, Walter, conoces a Julius tan bien como yo y sabes que esto no lo detendrá.

—Muchísimas gracias, your majesty, y sé que esto no es nada que my prince no pueda superar. Enseguida cumpliré con sus encargos. Con su permiso.

—Adelante, Walter.

Sonreí acomodando la mano sana de Julius entre las mias para comenzar a dibujar circulitos pero ahora en sus nudillos como ya era mi costumbre.

—Se nota que your higness es apreciado por las personas de aquí- comenzó el otro rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado ante lo cual reí un poco por ello.

—Por los sirvientes, por mi sobrino Clovis, por los ministros Kururugi y Toudou, por el doctor Demetriane y su familia, por Charles y por mí es amado pero por su madre y hermanos es otra historia- el chico frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta encontrándose confundido- Verá, Andrea, mi sobrino es una persona muy especial para mí. Lo amo y adoro, es como el hijo que no tuve y al cual consiento como tal. Prácticamente yo le crié junto con Charles y con ayuda de los sirvientes puesto que su madre no bien lo parió le rechazo.- su cara se descompuso ante la sorpresa y la indignación y justo en ese momento llegó Walter con el té- Sí, esa perra le rechazo. Y de alguna manera repercutió en su personalidad. Al igual que sufre por el rechazo de su madre, también sufre por el rechazo de sus hermanos con excepción de mi sobrino Clovis La Britannia. Lo odian por varias razones: Schneizel por su inteligencia, Cornelia por su destreza y Guinevere por su seductora belleza. Lamentablemente ese odio se ha visto reflejado y ya se ha manifestado en las personas del pueblo britannian: las personas son crueles, en especial los miembros de la nobleza. Lo discriminan, las damas lo aborrecen por su encanto, ya que a pesar de su corta edad es el estratega del imperio y ostenta más cargos que sus propios hermanos.

—Disculpe que le interrumpa, your majesty, ¿Qué edad tiene your higness?- me interrumpió Andrea un tanto abrumado por la información que le estaba diciendo y sirviéndose té al igual que yo. Tapé más a Julius con las cobijas para que no tuviera frio y posteriormente se resfriara.

—Mi sobrino tiene apenas dieciséis años, lord Farnese, y ya sé que es un cargo demasiado pesado para alguien tan joven como él pero Charles y yo se lo dimos luego de que una de sus estrategias nos diera la victoria en un punto conflictivo en la Britannia occidental.-suspiré apretando la mano de Julius contra mi rostro y con la otra sosteniendo mi taza- Pero este cargo le costó el odio de muchos y poco a poco que su salud se haya visto deteriorada.

—Creí que your higness tendría muchos pretendientes.- murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa. Ahí te quería Andrea- A como dice usted, está en la edad casadera.

—No se engañe, Andrea, mi sobrino por supuesto que ha tenido muchos pretendientes. Pero lo que únicamente querían estos imbéciles era seducirlo y llevárselo a la cama, lucirlo como un trofeo y pasear con él orgullosos de decir "soy el flamante marido del ser más bello de toda Britannia".- vi un sentimiento muy conocido en sus ojos azules y sonreí después de darle un sorbo a mi té sin soltar a Julius- Debido a ello, y a todo lo anterior, mi sobrino se ha vuelto una persona sumamente desconfiada y cerrada. Se oculta bajo toda esa fachada que ha creado todos estos años pero únicamente lo lastima. Todo el mundo ve a un estratega frio e invencible, pero yo lo único que veo es a un joven dulce y frágil que no quiere ser dañado.

—No pretendo hacerle daño, your majesty, no pretendo dañar a su sobrino.

—Y por su bien espero que no lo haga- reí y poniéndome serio ahora- Andrea, le elegí a usted por sus cualidades y porque sé que es sumamente capaz de proteger a mi amado sobrino ahora que las cosas se han puesto así: sé de su fama como agente especial y que tiene la suficiente astucia como para ayudarme a aclarar todo esto.

—Estaré a sus órdenes para lo que decida, your majesty- declaró listo y dispuesto. Eso me agradaba.

—Necesito de su colaboración para una misión muy especial: mi sobrino ha sufrido varios atentados contra su vida y quiero encontrar al culpable. Quiero que vigile a mi sobrino todo el tiempo si es posible: no se despegue de él ni en el momento que usted considere innecesario. Pero más que nada, gánese su confianza, muy pocas personas la tienen. No quiero que Julius lo vea como una persona con la cual tenga un trato frio y distante. Más que nada, quiero que usted le tenga paciencia: por lo que le he explicado tendrá algunas dificultades con Julius porque él tratará de alejarlo. Pero no se deje intimidar por esa fachada, es solo una máscara de protección para evitar que le rompan el corazón.

—No fallaré, your majesty, le juro que no fallaré.- declaró con voz firme y un poco alta aunque luego se arrepintió- Lo lamento, casi despierto a your higness.

—No se preocupe, Julius tiene el sueño pesado y ni una turba lo despertará.- besé la frente de mi pequeño durmiente y luego miré al otro rubio- Ahora le daré mis instrucciones: usted servirá únicamente a mi sobrino y a mí, no tiene que servirle a Charles más que en contadas situaciones y eso será cuando este le pida saber de Julius, no le servirá a las arpías de Marianne ni de Guinevere; se quedará en la habitación contigua a esta para que esté cerca de mi sobrino, sus cosas ya han sido instaladas ahí; por su rango, y porque es mi invitado especial, tendrá los mismos privilegios que todos nosotros; tiene el deber de informarme diariamente lo que pase con Julius, ya sea algo insignificante o algo muy importante, no omita nada; no se separe de mi sobrino, ni aunque se duche y únicamente cuando duerma lo hará; vigile que no se fatigue ni se estrese, y en caso de que eso proceda deberá sacarlo de ahí; más que nada, cuídelo y entiéndalo por favor. Si tiene alguna duda o pasa algo, acuda de inmediato a mí.

—Yes, your majesty.- tomó más del té y le dio una mirada extraña a mi sobrino- Pensé que el famoso zorro de Britannia sería otra persona a la que yo imaginé. Pero eso es irrelevante. Jeje, ahora soy el Knight del zorro de Britannia.

—Bueno, más bien es el Knight de Julius Ki Britannia, el sexto príncipe imperial y el tesoro de Britannia.

* * *

*Anemia causada por deficiencia de hierro.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué opinan? No se olviden de los reviews y nos leeremos pronto.

Próximo capítulo: **_¿Mi Knight o mi niñera?_**


	4. ¿Mi knight o mi niñera?

Hola hola lectoras!

¿Qué tal les va?

Gracias por leer la historia en especial las personitas que menciono:

anySuzuki 3

marielsonar 3

riruka 3

Sasunaru Lover yaoii 3

Las amooooooooooooooo

Les dejo el cap espero les gusteeeeeeeeeee

* * *

**¿Mi Knight o mi niñera?**

* * *

Estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol. Y si alguien hacia un comentario fuera de lugar no habría lugar alguno donde pudiese esconderse de mis maldiciones. Tranquilo, Julius, eres un ser astuto y no debes perder la cabeza. ¡Pero con este tipo me era una tarea imposible!

El mentado Andrea Farnese-entiéndase por mi ahora Knight- se había convertido en una fastidiosa garrapata que estaba pegada a mi todo el día: cuando comía, cuando leía, ¡Nada más faltaba que lo hiciera cuando me bañara! Y no solo eso, me ponía pero para todo: que si mi comida no era la adecuada, que si no descansaba, que no obedecía las órdenes de mi doctor, que no podía tomar café. ¡El bastardo me quitó una taza que una de las mucamas me había traído de contrabando! ¡Lo odio! ¡Y ya llevaba tres malditos días en cama! Lo único bueno era que se acabó el suero pero no los medicamentos.

"Es por su bien, your higness" ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Eso no se lo traga ni su abuela! Lo único que quiere ese maldito idiota era quedar bien con mi tío V.V y tener una posición mucho más favorecedora. Eso sí, no me quedaba con las ganas y cuando podía le aventaba almohadazos-pero cuando me colmaba la paciencia-o le dedicaba comentarios mordaces pero parecía inmune a estos.

—Julius, deja de lanzarle dardos al retrato de lord Farnese- Clovis rió mientras estaba conmigo al igual que tío V.V, este por su parte negaba con su cabeza divertido, porque yo conseguí un retrato del fulano y mi diversión era lanzarle dardos.

—No puedo, Clovis, el solo verlo me provoca rabia.-musité entre dientes, el fulano había salido un momento y el par anterior me cuidaba por mientras.

—Cariño, deberías ser un poco más comprensivo con lord Farnese- de nuevo mi pequeño tío intercedía por él- él solo se preocupa por tu bienestar.

—¿Mi bienestar? Bah, que eso se lo crea él mismo.- me enderecé de la cama y saqué mis piernas fuera de esta- Tío V.V, ¿Crees que atarme a la cama con lazos a los tobillos es hacer algo por mi bienestar?

—Considero el método muy extremo pero tú eres la persona más terca que conozco.

—Entonces no me apoyes, tío- murmuré suspirando en lo que él se levantaba y acomodaba mi parche de mi ojo.

—Te apoyo, mi vida, es solo que tienes que darte cuenta que las acciones que hace lord Farnese en pro tuyo, que a tu vista sean malas, no quiere decir que así lo sean.

—Es cierto, mi sexy zorrito, el Knight ese no es tan malo. Un tanto serio y de modos antiguos, pero no es malo- Clovis se sentí a mi lado y me tomó por la cintura- Sé mas flexible, bombón.

—¡Deja de andar de incestuoso!- mi tío le aventó un almohadazo- ¡Y mejor consíguete una pareja!

—Lo siento, tío, pero la belleza de Julius me tiene cautivo.

En eso entró el objeto de mis frustraciones con una sonrisita que no auguraba nada bueno y una mirada un tanto rara. Tenía entre sus manos una taza con algo humeante y unos bocaditos. Cuando se topó con mi mirada únicamente me dediqué a fulminarlo.

—No se enoje, your higness, le he traído un presente de buena voluntad.

—No sé por qué pero no me fio- le murmuré de manera sarcástica sin dejarme amedrentar. Él suspiró con una leve risilla y luego de que mi tío y Clovis le hicieran espacio, se sentó a mi lado extendiéndome la taza. Mis ojos brillaron al ver el contenido de la taza: café. Rápidamente dirigí la taza a mis labios y en cuanto di el primer sorbo mi cara se descompuso y los tics no tardaron en aparecer en mi rostro.

—¿Qué es esto, lord Farnese?- le siseé con los ojos llameantes de rabia.

—Es café your higness- me respondió como si no pasara nada.

—¿Café? Esto no es café, ¡Esto es té de calcetín!

—Es café, your higness, café saludable- hizo demasiado énfasis en la última palabra mofándose.- Digamos que el que usted tomaba no era el adecuado.

—Sabe horrible. No me lo tomaré- en mis pobres intentos dejé el café en el buró pero este tipo lo tomó y me lo volvió a extender.

—Se lo va a tomar, quiera o no. Sabe que mis métodos para que obedezca no le gustan y no querrá que los use.- le gruñí casi quitándole la taza- Sabía que usted entendería.

Después todos los presentes bajamos al comedor puesto que los demás miembros de la familia nos esperaban para comer. Al llegar al mencionado lugar, tanto mi madre como Guinevere no le quitaban la mirada de encima al fulano. En especial Guinevere y eso me hacía rabiar. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares porque el tío V.V ya estaba con intenciones de iniciar una pelea y de esas que dejan muchas víctimas: mi padre a la cabeza, el tío V.V a su izquierda, yo a su derecha, el fulano a mi derecha, Clovis a la derecha del fulano, Guinevere a su derecha, Schneizel a la izquierda de mi tío, Cornelia a su izquierda y mi madre cerrando. Tenía el leve presentimiento que esto iba a tornarse en un enorme circo.

—Mmm, no sabía que teníamos un invitado padre- quien comenzó esto fue Guinevere con un tono de voz demasiado insinuante. Resoplé y jugué un poco con mi mano y levemente capté el brillo peligroso en la mirada del tío V.V. Que comience el espectáculo.

—Pues sí, tenemos un invitado- quien respondió fue mi tío mostrándose como si fuese una fiera intimidando a otra- nuestro invitado es Lord Andrea Farnese, gran maestre de los Knights de St. Raphael y ahora es el nuevo Knight de Julius.

—¿Conque es el nuevo Knight de Julius?- la muy zorra me dio una mirada desdeñosa retándome pero no me iba a dejar. Mi tío me pidió contenerme con la mirada y ya casi me paraba a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero dos cosas me detuvieron: la carcajada malvada de mi tío y la mano de Andrea sujetarme la mía sana.

—No pierda la compostura, no caiga en sus provocaciones- me susurró el fulano poniéndome de varios colores.

—Así es, sobrina- le escupió mi tío con saña- y por eso no le pondrás tus sucias garras encima: es un buen muchacho con una reputación tan perfecta como para que la manche por tu culpa.

—¿Por qué dices eso, tío V.V?- murmuró de manera descarada y coqueta pero no contaba con la astucia de mi tío.

—Emperador V.V para ti, mocosa, y porque tu fama te precede lo digo. Y no creas que se me ha olvidado cierto asunto.- le clavó una de sus características miradas fieras- Charles, debo darte cierta queja sobre tu primogénita.

—Me habías comentado algo, V.V, por favor prosigue.- habló mi padre con su tono característico de voz y con un tinte extraño en ella.

—Tu hija anda dándose los aires de primera princesa entrometiéndose en los asuntos de consejo y tomando decisiones que únicamente nos conciernen a Julius, a ti y a mi.- siseó con mucha saña- Por andar de entrometida, castigué a los miembros del consejo de naciones unidas por desacato y por desobedecer las órdenes de su líder. Quedaron suspendidos por toda una semana.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Únicamente estaba arreglando los asuntos de Julius que él no podía!- eso me hizo rabiar hasta el punto de casi gruñir por sus estúpidas excusas.

—En ningún momento te pedí tu ayuda- le siseé con Andrea todavía sujetándome del brazo- y ahora, por tu estupidez, debo romper varias relaciones diplomáticas con tres de nuestras naciones aliadas.

—¿Por mi culpa? Más bien por tu inexperiencia al no saber manejar estas situaciones es que estamos por perder esas relaciones.- eso fue un golpe muy bajo y sucio- Deberías dejarle el cargo a Schneizel y mejor dedícate a las cosas que van de acuerdo a tu condición.

—¡Cierra la boca perra estúpida! ¡Por Julius logramos recuperar el 40 % del territorio britannian que se perdió hace casi cincuenta años! ¡Y que por tus babosadas ahora estamos a punto de perder!- bramó mi tío V.V sin poder contenerse. Yo por mi parte me mordía los labios para no llorar, las palabras de Guinevere me lastimaron de alguna manera.- Todo por culpa de tu jodido cerebro de maní, por estar queriendo lucirte y por tus grandísimas estupideces, estamos sujetos a que estas mismas naciones se rebelen en nuestra contra, imbécil.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho en hablarme así! ¡Y todo por culpa de la maldita zorra de Julius!

Luego fue un hervidero de murmullos. Se acabó. No iba a soportar más insultos de su parte ni de nadie más. De manera rápida me paré del comedor dispuesto a irme pero una mano fue más veloz y me detuvo antes de salirme de ahí.

—D-déjame lord Farnese- murmuré volteando rápidamente el rostro ya que unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon y mi voz comenzaba a ponerse peor.

—No se vaya, your higness, no le dé importancia a sus palabras.

—¡Te hablo como se me dé la jodida gana, maldita estúpida! ¡Y si se me antoja puedo pisotearte cuantas veces quiera!- no pude ver a mi tío pero estaba seguro que ya estaba en su límite-¡Estoy harto de tu comportamiento y de tus insultos hacia Julius! ¡Tu castigo será peor de lo que ya estaba contemplado! ¡Esto te enseñará a cuidar tu lengua y no decir idioteces!

—¿Y de que me puedes castigar? ¿Por decir la verdad?- se mofó por su tinte de voz pero ese fue su ultimo error.

—Por esto estúpida. ¡Guardias!- pude ver por la entrada del comedor como acudía una escuadrilla de por lo menos diez Knights- Detengan a la primera princesa Guinevere Su Britannia por los cargos de conspiración, usurpación de cargos y por intento de homicidio en contra del sexto príncipe imperial Julius Ki Britannia. Llévensela a las salas de interrogatorio del culto.

Aproveché esa conmoción, y de los griteríos que se comenzaron a escuchar, para soltarme de lord Farnese y salir corriendo a cómo podía. Pude escuchar los gritos de lord Farnese y sus pasos veloces tras de mí pero ni eso me harían detenerme. Llegué a mi habitación donde le puse los tres seguros a la puerta y me dirigí a la cama ignorando los prontos golpes a la puerta por cortesía de lord Farnese.

—¡Your higness! ¡Abra la puerta!

—¡Lárguese lord Farnese! ¡No quiero verle ni a usted ni a nadie!- grité con la voz ahogada y ya con muchas lágrimas en mis ojos. Me hundí entre las almohadas llorando y durmiéndome con los golpes a la puerta de lord Farnese.

* * *

Me desperté por unos cuantos golpecitos en mis mejillas que alguien me proporcionaba. Los abrí y me encontré a mi tío V.V el cual estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama.

—Te dormiste sin comer nada, mi vida.- aprisionó la parte superior de mi cuerpo, en cuanto me levanté, en un férreo abrazo- Lamento que esto se tornara así, cariño, pero ya me encargué de que esa estúpida pagara por sus actos.

—Aun así, no se puede borrar lo que dijo.

—No le tomes atención a sus ladridos, mejor harás dos cosas: la primera es comer- me señaló un platón cubierto- y la segunda es tu maleta porque nos iremos un par de semanas a la villa Aquarious. Nos servirá mucho: allá te terminarás de recuperar y además ya no tendrás que ver a la arpía esa. Mejor yo hago tu maleta en lo que tu comes.

—Está bien, tío.

Mientras mi tío sacaba mis cosas me paré a comer en la meza de centro de mi alcoba. Me extrañé al ver a la garrapata-perdón, a lord Farnese- pero como tenía hambre, lo dejé de lado. Vi una pequeña nota al lado del platón y me extrañé al verla. La tomé y la leí en silencio:

**_"_****_Le dejo su comida puesto que lo encontré dormido. Se la come toda y nada de dejar un solo gramo de alimento en el plato o créame que lo lamentará._**

**_Atte: su Knight._**

**_Pdata: No haga caso de las provocaciones ni derrame lágrimas por quienes no lo merecen, lo usan cuando ya no tienen otra forma de dañar. _**

* * *

Respiré profundamente al salir del Sutherland del tío V.V viendo los alrededores de villa Aquarious maravillado: la fantástica villa parecía un lugar mágico ya que estaba en las montañas y rodeada de una hermosa naturaleza. Era como ver un hermoso paraíso de estilo griego con jardines enormes- mucho mejores que los de la villa Aeris, la villa de mi madre-, construcciones de estilo griego y romano, un laberinto flotante en el lago de la villa, amplia variedad de flora y fauna, fuentes y lagos artificiales, un paraíso. Por fin iba a descansar.

Bueno ni tanto: para mi mala suerte mi garrapata-perdón lord Farnese- también se había pegado con nosotros al viaje. Clovis se había quedado en el palacio Pendragón supervisando que nadie moviera nuestros asuntos y en unos días nos alcanzaría.

Pero mi problema ahora era quitarme al fulano este por unos míseros minutos.

Y ya tenía el plan perfecto para ello.

Aproveché que mi tío V.V se metía a la mansión de la villa junto con el fulano y me escabullí de manera rápida a las caballerizas para buscar a mi caballo. Por suerte no había nadie y estaba abierta. Un relinchido alegre me hizo voltear en dirección hacia uno de los cuartos del lugar donde un hermoso frisón de color azabache se alzaba brincando ansioso porque abriera.

—Hola, bonito, ¿Me extrañaste?- me acerqué abriendo la puerta que lo contenía y el enorme caballo restregaba su cabeza contra mi cuerpo- Lamento haberme ido, te prometo venir más seguido. Por ahora, vayamos a dar un paseo.

De manera veloz le puse su silla y le ajuste las riendas para que no se lastimara. Me subí y en cuanto estuvimos fuera de las caballerizas el caballo relinchó y salimos a todo galope perdiéndonos en el bosque de la villa, el sentir al viento fresco golpear contra mi rostro fue genial y más por el paisaje a donde me estaba adentrando. Llegué al lugar esperado y me detuve a sus orillas: un bello manantial oculto en las profundidades del bosque y las montañas. Me bajé del caballo y comencé a quitarme la ropa hasta quedarme en los ligeros shorts oscuros que traía puesto para la ocasión. Doblé mi ropa y la puse sobre una roca lisa para después lanzarme al agua.

Salí a la superficie suspirando extasiado por la frescura del agua: ni muy caliente ni muy fría, muy fresca y perfecta, como si fuese una sirena en el mar. Es justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Algo que me relajara y me hiciera olvidar todos mis problemas. Olvidarme de todo, incluyendo de cierta garrapata.

Floté de espaldas sobre el agua dejando que la tenue luz que entraba por las copas de los enormes árboles me diera en el cuerpo y comencé a divagar pensando en un montón de cosas, nada en específico. Solo pensar, pensar en algo más que no fuesen mis desgracias. El sonido del agua cayendo y los trinos de las aves ayudaban mucho.

Me fui nadando lentamente, y a lo que mi brazo me permitía, hasta donde caían los chorros del agua para que me cayera esa agua directamente a la cabeza y pudiese relajarme más. Me senté en una pequeña roca que estaba justo debajo de los chorros y me quedé ahí un buen rato dejando que el agua cayera en mi cuerpo. De vez en cuando movía mi brazo sano y mis piernas. Cerré mi ojo centrándome en los sonidos a mí alrededor y el agua que caía en mí, únicamente en ello. Todo lo demás no importaba.

—Al fin lo encontré.

Ese llamado me hizo salir de mi pacifico mundo y abrir mi ojo para observar con horror- y muchos tics- a lord Farnese al otro lado del manantial montado en un bello corcel blanco justo al lado de donde mi caballo estaba echado. Mi cara se distorsionó en la sorpresa y la indignación.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo ahí?! ¡¿Cómo me encontró?!- a como pude me paré de la roca lisa y me tapé ocultándome levemente en uno de los chorros del manantial viendo como el maldito fulano no me sacaba la mirada de encima.

—¡Me lo dijo un pajarito!- me devolvió bajándose del caballo y aproximándose a la orilla-¡Ahora salga del agua!

—¡Ni lo sueñe! ¡No saldré de aquí! ¡Váyase por donde vino!- le grité en respuesta y esperando a que se largara- ¡Déjeme en paz! … ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- chillé todo rojo al ver como comenzaba a sacarse la ropa.

—¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Voy a ir por usted!- me gritó únicamente quedándose en interiores y con claras intenciones por hacer algo. No podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo bien proporcionado…¡Maldita sea!- ¡No se mueva de ahí!

—¡Váyase! ¡Ni se acerque!- chillé aún más escandalizado al verlo aventarse al agua con un perfecto clavado y acercarse de manera peligrosa hacia mi persona. Le vi detenerse a medio camino para llegar a mí y mirarme con un brillo raro en los ojos.

—¡No se mueva hasta que yo vaya por usted! ¡No haga nada tonto!

Tragué saliva cuando volvió a sumergirse en el agua y nadar de manera sigilosa, como si fuese un cocodrilo al acecho. De repente ya no lo noté y temí lo peor, podría atacarme por sorpresa. Me pareció ver algo ya tan cerca de donde estaba y retrocedí cayendo de espaldas al agua con un grito que espantaría a cualquiera.

—¡Your higness!

Escuché su grito mientras me sumergía en el agua, no había abierto el ojo debido al susto y no podía maniobrar para salir ya que al no ver no sabía hacia donde iría, podría golpearme contra alguna roca o algo peor. Pero de repente, sentí unos brazos colándose por mi espalda y debajo de mis rodillas para después sacarme a la superficie. Entre tosidos, empecé a manotear y patalear.

—¡¿Está bien, your higness?!

Abrí mi ojo y luego me puse tan rojo como los tomates en plena temporada: el fulano ese me tenía en sus brazos apretándome contra él y mirándome de manera extraña. Podía escuchar mis latidos retumbando en mis oídos por la posición en la que ambos estábamos y en que situación nos encontrábamos: osea, casi desnudos. Él se mordió los labios mientras un suave rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas, no como yo que ya pasaba al tono escarlata.

—Debemos regresar a la villa, su tío debe estar muy preocupado por usted.

—E-está bien. P-pero yo n-nado solo- traté de que me soltara pero únicamente conseguí que hiciera su agarre más férreo.

—Ni lo sueñe, no vaya a ser que se escape- luego su sonrisa se tornó ladeada- Pero lo dudo mucho, no llegaría muy lejos.

—¡No se burle de mí!

—No lo hago- habló riéndose levemente-lo digo porque usted no está en las mejores condiciones para nadar: tiene un brazo lastimado al igual que un ojo.

—Vaya, es usted muy observador- murmuré con sarcasmo- Y no me creo el cuento de que mi localización se la haya dicho un pajarito. Le exijo que me diga quien se lo dijo.

—Pues no delataré a mi pajarito, así que se quedará con la duda- bufé por su respuesta- Pero eso no importa ahora: acomódese en mi espalda y lo llevaré a la orilla.

A regañadientes, y con torpeza por mis sonrojos, lo hice. Sentía sus tensos músculos mientras nadaba y yo sin decir palabra alguna. Si decía algo, iba a meter la pata. Y ya de plano, no quería hacerlo. Al llegar a la orilla me bajé de su espalda y caminé descalzo por las rocas hasta llegar a mi caballo y sacar una de las toallas que estaban en la bolsa de cuero negro que colgaba de la silla.

—Este lugar es muy bello, your higness, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontró?- me giré a ver a lord Farnese quien se secaba también con una toalla color crema. Suspiré terminándome de secar y anudandome la toalla a mi cintura.

—Encontré este lugar hace casi cinco años. Tío V.V y yo vinimos a pasar una temporada a villa Aquarious luego de que estuviese delicado de salud porque tuve hipertensión pulmonar. El doctor me recomendó un lugar donde no estuviese estresado y que el aire fuese lo más limpio posible.- comencé sentándome en una roca cercana- La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé en cama y casi no podía salir a los jardines porque quedé un poco sensible al polen de las flores. Un día me aburrí y me escapé en dirección al bosque, estaba enfadado y harto de que no me dejaran en paz. Por accidente caí al agua y afortunadamente no estaba profunda la zona. Salí y me quedé en la orilla, una hora después mi tío junto con mi hermano Clovis me encontraron y me llevaron a la mansión de la villa. Aunque no me arrepiento, suelo venir a este lugar cuando estoy de visita por la villa.

—¿Por qué no anexa este lugar a la villa, your higness?

—Porque este lugar perdería su belleza natural- murmuré admirando de nueva cuenta el lugar mientras hacía que el caballo se parara y así pudiese vestirme- ¿Qué sentido tiene el meter la mano de lo material ante un paraíso como este? Me odiaría a mí mismo si lo hiciese, sería algo estúpido.

—Pensé que lo reclamaría como suyo- murmuró también vistiéndose pero él a diferencia se fue detrás de un árbol. Reí bajito una vez que terminé y me monté a mi caballo.

—Por supuesto que reclamé como mío el lugar: está en el bosque de la villa así que ningún noble puede acercarse a mi propiedad. Un conde perteneciente al parlamento quiso comprar mi villa, la cual es muy famosa en toda Britannia, pero le dije que ni por todo el oro del mundo la vendería.- suspiré recargándome en la cabeza del caballo- Es mi hogar, esta villa es mi hogar.

—Pues muy bonito su hogar pero ahora debemos irnos.- el fulano este salió ya vestido con el cabello aun goteándole y aun así se montó a su caballo.- Tengo entendido que lord Demetriane junto con su familia y los dos ministros japoneses vendrán en un par de horas.

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Vaya, es usted peor que mi tío V.V en cuanto a los cuidados.

* * *

—Ay, Julius, lord Farnese me parece un hombre atractivo y muy amable, no el bastardo insensible y garrapata que tu me mencionas- rió Johannes mientras ambos bebíamos té en los jardines del palacio y ambos veíamos como el pequeño Gino jugaba con una pelota con el fulano garrapata- perdón lord Farnese- y no muy lejos el tío V.V hablaba con el doctor Demetriane y mis dos ministros japoneses favoritos.- No se tu pero si yo estuviese soltero no perdería oportunidad.

—¡Johannes! ¿Qué cosas dices?- musité rojo y bebiendo té- No hay razón alguna para que me interese.

—No seas mentiroso que tu cara dice otra cosa- murmuró divertido cogiendo una galletita- Deberías darte una oportunidad, es un bueno noble.

—No quisiera, Johannes, tengo miedo que solo me usen.

—Sé lo que se siente, yo también pasé por todo eso pero hasta que conocí a Demetriane supe que era el indicado y míranos: felizmente casados y con un hermoso niño.- suspiró todo enamorado- Tienes que dejar esos miedos y vivir, Julius, el tiempo corre y aun eres muy joven. Dime, ¿Cuáles son tus aspiraciones?

—Supongo que lograr que el imperio sea próspero y asegurar una buena vida a los súbditos.- respondí monótono sirviendo más té.

—Me refiero a aspiraciones más personales, Julius, olvídate del imperio y centrate en tu vida.

—La verdad te soy muy honesto: no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer con mi vida. Mis obligaciones me absorben por completo.- suspiré hundiéndome más en mi asiento y logrando un resoplido molesto en Johannes.

—Julius, tu tío tiene razón: tienes que dejar de lado las obligaciones del imperio y por ahora centrarte más en tu vida. Eres muy joven y ya tienes una carga demasiado grande. Tienes y mereces vivir por ti. Consíguete un hombre, cásate y ten un monton de niños que hagan tu vida muy feliz. Y si no quieres casarte pues adelante, también eso es aceptable. Logra tus metas, no las metas del imperio.- me dio un apretón de manos y una cálida sonrisa- Además, si buscas un hombre de esos que ya casi se extinguen, ahí tienes a lord Farnese. Un hijo tuyo y de él se vería muy bonito.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices, Johannes?! ¡Eso sería ilógico!

—Puedes negarlo ahora, Julius, pero llegará el momento en que no podrás negarlo y tendrás que aceptar tus sentimientos hacía lord Farnese. Y hazlo pronto, porque muchas arpías ya tienen ojos sobre él y muchas garras se ciernen sobre ti.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Porfis dejen sus reviews o no hay conty XD._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**

**_Próximo capítulo: Noche de estrellas._**


	5. Noche de estrellas

Hola hola, lectoras. ¿Qué tal les ha ido?

Les dejo el cap agradeciéndoles sus reviews :D

Para

Marielsonar

anySuzuki

riruka

A leer!

* * *

Noche de estrellas

* * *

Abrí mi ojo y lo tallé para espabilarme por completo. Sonreí al ver al pequeño Gino dormido a mi lado y roncando levemente, y acariciando sus pequeñas ondas rubias, recordé el motivo por el cual estaba dormido conmigo.

Ayer, el pequeño Gino me había insistido mucho para que le leyera un cuento y porque quería hacer una pijamada conmigo. Se la debía ya que le prometí hacer una con él y no pude por el atentado en mi contra. Después de mucho insistir acepté, el pequeñín me cae muy bien. Ambos estuvimos jugando demasiado por la noche, comiendo dulces- que me trajo a escondidas del fulano-, divirtiéndonos como un par de pequeños. Johannes vino en la noche para asegurarse que su nene se hubiera dormido y que no diese molestia, lo cual no fue así: el pequeño dormía como una roca.

Pero también vino el fulano, para asegurarse de que me tomara mis medicinas y para cambiarme unas vendas. No sé por qué pero se veía algo tenso. De seguro no le resultó algo. Pues que se joda, maldito fulano. Aquí no podría darme las órdenes que me daba estando en el palacio Pendragón.

En medio de mis divagaciones, escuché unos pequeños gemiditos y volteé a ver al pequeño Gino tallarse sus ojitos y bostezando levemente.

—¿July?

Así me llamaba el pequeño ya que no podía pronunciarlo bien completo. A mí no me molestaba, y el pequeño le divertía llamarme así y era la única persona que podía hacerlo. Me acerqué más a él y eso lo aprovechó para subirse a mi regazo como un gatito mimoso.

—Hola, pequeño. Es muy temprano para que estés despierto ¿No quieres dormir un poco más?

—No, teno hambe- a pesar de tener casi ya tres años hablaba un poco más fluido que los demás niños. Es un niño tranquilo y juguetón, pero auguraba ser un niño tremendo una vez que creciera.

—Entonces vamos a desayunar, solo iré por tus pantuflas y las mías.

Lo dejé en la cama y me levanté para buscar las pantuflas de ambos ya que por andar jugando las perdimos. Las encontré como diez minutos después de que comencé a buscarlas. Después el pequeño Gino me ayudó a tender la cama y ambos bajamos hasta el comedor de la villa el cual estaba situado en uno de los jardines, en donde se encontraba la fuente de Poseidón, el dios griego de los mares. Ahí estaban prácticamente todos conversando sobre algún tema ajeno y al vernos llegar cambiaron de conversación de inmediato.

—Buenos días a todos.- saludé a los presentes y el chiquito lo hizo entre bostezos yendo directamente hacia su madre quien lo recibió con muchos mimos y besos.

—Buenos días, your higness. Espero que haya pasado una grata noche- el siempre agradable primer ministro me regresó el saludo de manera cálida como todo buen japonés.

—Por supuesto que pasé una muy grata noche, primer ministro, por fin pude descansar tranquilo.

—Nos enteramos de lo sucedido con la primera princesa- lo dicho por el ministro Toudou me puso un poco tenso mientras me sentaba a la derecha de mi tío- ¿Ya está libre?

—La liberarán en dos días, se merecía una sanción mayor pero tuvo que intervenir su madre y no se aplicó la que yo tenía predispuesta.

—Pero por las acusaciones que tiene son demasiado poderosas.- intervino el doctor Demetriane sirviéndose café y provocándome una sensación de antojo terrible. Maldición, mi café.

—Así es, y debido a ello, Charles fue muy severo con ella quitándole algunos privilegios y demás propiedades en algunas islas britannians. De todos modos, mis agentes del culto le vigilan y no la quitan de la lista de sospechosos.-chirrió mi pequeño tío con un semblante medio tenso el cual lo recompuso de inmediato- Pero hablemos de otra cosa, el hablar de ella me provoca nauseas.

—Bueno, resolvimos los asuntos que teníamos que resolver con el príncipe Clovis y además hemos llegado a un acuerdo sobre varias alianzas.

—Eso me agrada, primer ministro, debo suponer que Clovis debe salir de viaje cuanto antes a Japón- pregunté destapando mi desayuno y dedicándole la peor de mis miradas al responsable, entiéndase por el fulano, porque de plano exageraba: un desayuno con pura soya y muchos vegetales.

—No exactamente, your higness, no será necesario que el príncipe viaje a Japón. Todo puede hacerse aquí- suspiré por la respuesta del ministro Toudou ya que de mis hermanos a quien más quería era a Clovis y el que él saliera de viaje me deprimía mucho- Lo hicimos ya que debemos regresar a Japón en dos semanas.

—¿Se irán? ¿Tan pronto?- mi tono se escuchó muy triste, y claro que lo era: los iba a extrañar muchísimo.

—Sí, your higness, debemos volver.- el ministro Kururugi me sonrió de manera apenada- Tenemos que regresar a Japón ya que tengo otros asuntos que resolver. Además que mi pueblo ya me necesita.

—Pero no se preocupe, volveremos pronto y nos iremos hasta después del baile.- lo último dicho por el ministro Toudou captó toda mi atención y puse una car de duda. ¿Baile?

—¿A qué baile se refiere?

—Al baile que se efectuará en esta villa la próxima semana, mi vida- mi tío V.V como siempre explicándome y bebiendo un poco de té. Pero algo en su mirada no me estaba gustando para nada.-Charles me pidió que te avisara puesto que en parte es para festejar tus logros y los míos.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo en Pendragón?- murmuré un tanto molesto puesto que era un tanto especial tratándose de mi villa personal y no la usaba para dar bailes. Para eso tenían el palacio Pendragón y las otras villas.

—El emperador de la Federación China estuvo jodiendo con que quería conocer tu famosa villa en persona y anudando la participación de la arpía de tu madre Charles no tuvo de otra.- mi tío sonrió con algo de maldad-Pero no te preocupes, cariño: le advertí a Charles que no los quiero más de tres horas en la villa y aunque insistieron mucho, Charles no les permitió hospedarse en la villa. De todas maneras mis agentes estarán alertas ante cualquier cosa.

—Me alegro, porque no los quiero por aquí.

—Lamento la indiscreción, your majesty, ¿Por qué la razón de celar tanto esta villa?- la pregunta del fulano llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Yo me apresuré en comer para no tener que sufrir más por el desayuno.

—La razón, lord Farnese, se debe a que esta villa es un regalo que tanto Charles y yo le hicimos a Julius: es prácticamente su hogar.- comenzó mi tío V.V sorbiendo su té y con un semblante extraño- Todo comenzó, puede decirse, desde que Julius nació: debido a que su madre fue descuidada durante su gestación la salud de mi sobrino fue y es delicada y muy frágil; a tal grado que una neumonía y demás enfermedades leves pueden ser muy graves para él. Debido a ello, y a las recomendaciones de los especialistas que trataron a Julius cuando nació, Charles y yo construimos esta villa la cual fue el hogar de la mayor parte de vida de Julius.

—¿Your higness no vivió aquí mucho tiempo?- el ministro Kururugi preguntó confuso a mi tío el cual suspiró antes de responder.

—Aquí los tres, Clovis (por sus insistencias de estar con su hermano) Julius y yo, vivimos desde que mi sobrino era un recién nacido, yo me encargue de criarlo y educarlo desde que era un bebe. Charles se la habitaba mucho en esta villa estando muy al pendiente de Julius sin perderse parte de su crecimiento y procurándole en todo. Cuando Julius cumplió doce años Charles decidió que Julius volviera al palacio de Pendragón como su lugar lo indica y por las estúpidas necedades de Marianne.- mi tío dio otro sorbo y continuó- Pero al cumplir trece años, y después de muy poco tiempo, la salud de Julius se volvió a deteriorar y cayó muy grave al hospital. Le recriminé esto a Charles y sin ninguna otra orden me llevé a Julius de vuelta a la villa. Su salud mejoró y pronto recobró la estabilidad. Solo que ahora, por ser el estratega de Charles, se ha mudado al palacio Pendragón.

—Entonces, ¿Ahora residirán en esta villa permanentemente?- la nueva pregunta del fulano, el cual ahora andaba muy curioso, nuevamente captó las atenciones de todos.

—Residiremos en esta villa, lord Farnese, puesto que usted tiene órdenes estrictas de no separarse de mi sobrino bajo ninguna circunstancia- aclaró mi tío haciendo que yo bufara por lo bajo.- En especial durante el baile: temo que las alimañas aprovechen esa noche para volver a atentar contra la vida de mi sobrino.- de repente, la sonrisa de mi tío se ensanchó mucho viéndose muy macabra- Pero antes de decir algo más, quiero que me responda una cosa lord Farnese.

—Adelante, your majesty.

—¿Sabe usted bailar?

—Desde luego.- respondió sin titubear-Mi madre me hizo tomar estrictas clases de baile de distintos géneros cuando tenía seis años. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque usted y mi sobrino abrirán el baile de la villa.- ya sabía yo que la sonrisa de mi tío no auguraba nada bueno.

—P-pero t-tío y-yo…- literalmente quería que la tierra me tragara en ese preciso instante: ¿Por qué diablos me pasa a mí?

—Mi vida, no te aflijas: después de todo eres un buen bailarín.- eso no me ayudó para nada- Pero si te preocupa, puedes practicar con lord Farnese en los salones de la villa.

—Confío en mis habilidades, no hace falta.

—Desde luego: yo mismo te enseñé.

—July, July- el pequeño Gino se subió a mi regazo y clamaba mi atención usando su arma más letal: sus ojos enormes y su carita de no rompo ni una taza.

—Dime, cariño.

—Cuando yo qezca quedo que te cases conmigo.

En la meza hubo muchas reacciones de manera inesperada: la mía fue quedarme perplejo, el fulano de Lord Farnese escupió su té quedándose en shock; ambos japoneses se atragantaron con la tarta que comían: los padres del angelito estaban más blancos que las servilletas de tela; y mi tío seguía sin modificar su sonrisa.

—Pero, Gino, cuando tu crezcas ya estaré viejito y feo.- traté de que el pequeño entrara en razón ya que su terquedad dejaba en ceros a la de las mulas.

—No es ciedto, tu edes bonito, además te despete con un beso como a la bella dumiete- eso me puso del color de las manzanas en menos de lo que se dice _ya_ y levemente capté un brillo extraño en los ojos de lord Farnese el cual ya se limpiaba luego del incidente del té.

—Pero Gino, aunque yo sea un príncipe tu aun eres un bebe.- lo acuné con mi brazo y jugando con sus suaves rizos- Aun te falta mucho por crecer y a lo mejor, durante ese tiempo, encuentras a alguien del cual te enamores.

—Pedo yo te quedo a ti- el pequeño se aferró más a mí mientras yo tomaba un poco de té para calmarme aun sabiendo que ahora me encontraba en aprietos: ¿Cómo carajos iba a rechazar a un niño de tres años el cual ya me ofrecía matrimonio? ¡Que alguien me salve!

—Cielo, Julius no puede casarse contigo porque él ya tiene un prometido.

Ahora yo escupía el té de manera estrepitosa por las palabras de mi tío sin soltar al pequeño: ¡¿De dónde carajos me sacó un prometido?! Miré a mi tío-el cual lucia como la fresca mañana- mientras me ahogaba con mi té y rápidamente tenía a Johannes conmigo dándome palmadas en la espalda. Después de recuperarme, ya me preparaba para exigirle una explicación cuando el pequeño se me adelantó.

—¿Pometido? ¿Quién?- su carita mostraba mucha molestia y los pucheritos que hacia lo demostraban mientras se subía a los brazos de su madre. Los japoneses y el doctor Demetriane parecían estar en un circo divirtiéndose por la situación. El fulano estaba de manera impasible pero su mirada demostraba otra cosa.

—El prometido de Julius es Lord Farnese- mi tío señaló de manera descarada al mencionado el cual se quedó blanco como el papel y con un rubor muy tenue en las mejillas. Yo por mi parte ya me andaba muriendo y queriendo que la tierra me tragara mientras el pequeño rubio fulminaba a mi "prometido"-¡¿Qué diablos digo?!-desde los brazos de su madre.

* * *

Pasó toda una semana y ahora me arreglaba en mi alcoba para el baile. Aunque mi mente me hacía recordar el incidente del desayuno y aun le reclamaba a mi tío por ello. Después de ello, el tierno y adorable Gino odia de manera imperiosa al fulano de Lord Farnese: le hace malas caras y unas bromas para nada decentes. Pero claro, el otro no se dejaba y se las devolvía. ¡Par de mocosos exasperantes!

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, tío, ¡Fue humillante!

—Oh vamos, mi vida, no te atrevas a negarme que no te gusto que haya insinuado que tu prometido era Lord Farnese.

—Tío no lo insinuaste: lo afirmaste.- suspiré poniéndome rojo como una manzana y volteándome para no ser visto.

—Fue una estrategia- en segundos tuve a mi tío frente a mí con su sonrisa de sabelotodo-Y no me cambies el tema, jovencito, que ni creas que me creeré el cuento de que no te gustó el que te haya puesto a Lord Farnese de prometido.

—Creí que ese tema ya estaba zanjado- musité mientras me acomodaba el traje estilo túnica color negro con bordes dorados y violetas como si fueran líneas de hojas, de mangas largas y botas oscuras. El traje de mi tío era blanco con dorado, diseños iguales, solo que su traje tenía una capa y su largo cabello lucía una tiara dorada.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, cariño, puedes engañar a tu mente pero a tu corazón jamás.- mi tío se acercó y de una manera inesperada uso su pequeña mano sobre mi pecho- ¿Lo ves? Al corazón nunca se le engaña.

—Por favor, tío, no insistas.- le vi acercarse a mi tocador y sacar un pequeño estuche negro junto con una pequeña barrita oscura y dos esponjas.

—Sé que te será difícil, cielo, pero date una oportunidad. Si te gusta Lord Farnese, lucha por él.- caminé hasta el tocador y me senté en el banquillo para que él comenzara a maquillarme mi ojo: el parche había sido retirado y mi ojo tenía buena visión pero aún tenía un moretón nada atractivo.

—Hablas como si estuviese en una competencia siendo que la situación debe ser al revés.- musité con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la risa suave de mi tío.

—Los tiempos cambian, Julius, y ahora es por las dos partes. Y créeme que debes darte prisa: no quiero verte casado con ningún patán hijo de perra. Y quiero nietos, muchos nietos tan bonitos como tú.

Mi tío terminó y me contemplé en el espejo por unos instantes. Unos leves golpes en la puerta nos distrajeron y me temí lo peor: era el fulano ya que ambos iríamos al baile, juntos. Mi tío con su aire de maldad se apresuró en abrir la puerta y yo me volteé para no ver a la otra persona y simulé arreglar mi cabello.

—Buenas noches, your majesty, luce encantador.- demonios, si era él.

—Buenas noches, Lord Farnese, usted luce muy atractivo. Pero quien se lleva los halagos esta noche es mi sobrino Julius, él está desbordante de belleza.

Me puse rojo al instante ya que justo en ese instante me volteé levantándome y quedando a la vista de ese fulano. El fulano no estaba para nada despreciable: lucía un traje color azul marino como todo Knight imperial, con una capa que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y unas botas largas en una tonalidad color blanca. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja con un fino listón de seda en color azul y además lucía una serie de anillos que delataban cada uno de sus rangos.

—No se ha equivocado, your majesty, la belleza de your higness es demasiado deslumbrante esta noche.

Me puse rojo al instante y volteando mi rostro en un vago intento de escapar de su mirada. Escuché las leves risillas que emitía mi tío sabiendo algo que únicamente los dos conocíamos.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que retirar ya que debo dar unas cuantas palabras a las alimañas, digo, a los nobles de la corte. Se quedan y los espero en quince minutos en los salones de Poseidón.

Escuché claramente cuando mi tío se marchó y pronto ambos estuvimos solos. Suspiré yendo de nuevo al tocador y buscar en mi joyero uno de los collares que debía usar junto con el traje.

—No miento con respecto a lo que dije, your higness: luce realmente maravilloso esta noche.

—Guárdese sus comentarios, Lord Farnese, que no le creo ni una sola palabra.

—¿Por qué es tan esquivo conmigo?- en instantes lo sentí a mis espaldas y su voz cerca de mi oído.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?- le devolví controlándome un poco y agarrando un collar de amatistas y diamantes.

—Su tío ya me informó sobre una gran parte de su vida-maldije por lo bajo-y porque únicamente he visto al "zorro de Britannia" y no al príncipe Julius.

—¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?- murmuré con sorna y haciendo quedar sus palabras como un comentario absurdo.

—A que usted no me ha mostrado su verdadera faceta: se muestra frío y distante, tratándome como si fuese su enemigo.-me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello- Cosa que no soy.

—¿Cómo sé que usted no es mi enemigo? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?- murmuré mientras hacía ademan de acercar el collar a mi cuello para colocarlo ahí. Pero después sentí sus suaves y fuertes manos tomar las mías y sujetar los bordes del collar para que el terminara lo que yo iba a hacer.

—Le demostraré que soy digno de su confianza, your higness, haré que usted confíe en mí.

Algo en sus palabras me conmovió un poco y suspiré girándome hacia él. Noté un sentimiento extraño en sus ojos que no supe identificar claramente.

—De acuerdo, lo veremos a lo largo de la velada.-el fulano, con una sutil y carismática sonrisa, tomó mis manos y besó de manera suave mis nudillos.

—No se arrepentirá, your higness.

—V-vámonos y-ya.

Tartamudeé mientras me hacía ademan de que tomara su brazo y prácticamente me condujera hacia los salones de Poseidón. Al llegar ahí fuimos presos de las miradas de todos los presentes los cuales no tardaron en murmurar. Mis japoneses favoritos degustaban de los bocadillos junto a Clovis y a Johannes y su esposo. A lo lejos vi a mi adorado tío en su trono con una mirada pícara en su rostro, a su lado mi padre lucía algo tenso aun estando en una conversación a medias con mi madre. Cornelia sostenía una pequeña conversación con Schneizel mientras ambos no nos quitaban la mirada de encima y a pocos metros de ellos Guinevere me fulminaba con la mirada en compañía de una de mis otras hermanas: Carline Le Britannia. Otra arpía dentro de ese nido.

La música cesó y un fino trinar nos mostraba la indicación de ir directamente hacia los tronos donde se encontraba el emperador. Ambos caminamos hacia esa dirección, yo escuchando los múltiples cuchicheos de todo mundo-tanto buenos como malos- junto al fulano el cual parecía inmune a estos. Pronto llegamos al mencionado lugar donde de inmediato ambos emperadores- mi tío V.V y mi padre- se levantaron hasta llegar a la mitad de las escalinatas. Mi padre bajó un poco más y por protocolo me acerqué hasta llegar frente a él. Tomó mi mano derecha para besar suavemente mis nudillos y hacer una reverencia.

—Mi amado Julius, luces magnifico esta noche.

—Lo agradezco, emperador.

—Puesto que el invitado de honor, junto con su ahora Knight, ha hecho su aparición ahora debe dar comienzo el baile inaugurado por ellos mismos.-mi tío exclamó mirándonos de manera extraña-Maestro, por favor.

Una suave música comenzó a escucharse en el salón y pronto me vi conducido hasta el centro de la pista por el fulano el cual hacía gracia de sus dotes en el baile. Tomó mi mano derecha entre la suya y en un ágil movimiento- puesto que yo me encontraba sumergido en mi sorpresa- colocó mi mano izquierda en su hombro y pasó su brazo derecho en torno a mi cintura apegándome a él y comenzando a moverse conmigo.

—No se tense, your higness, tan solo relájese.- susurró en mi oído mientras ambos nos mecíamos en torno a la música.

—Es difícil hacerlo con tantas miradas y tantos comentarios- y en efecto, la música tapaba apenas las voces desdeñosas de todos. Un susurro me hizo levantar la mirada y me topé con sus cálidos ojos azules.

—Olvídese de todos, olvídese del mundo y únicamente concéntrese en mí. Déjese llevar por mí.

No sé cómo, la verdad, pero pude encontrar un camino a sus palabras y pronto todos los sonidos desaparecieron y la fina música de los violines y piano fueron lo único que escucharon mis oídos. El mundo desapareció para mí y únicamente estábamos Lord Farnese y yo en el lugar.

Siendo honestos, quería permanecer así para siempre. No iba a aceptar mis sentimientos frente a mi tío porque era tan capaz de hacer todo lo posible porque Lord Farnese y yo estuviésemos solo en algún lugar hasta que uno de los dos cediera.

Lo que quería era que si en realidad él sintiera algo por mí me lo dijera sin presiones u otras cosas. No quería que lo hiciera únicamente porque lo secundara mi tío V.V o que fuese por otros motivos.

Eso último lentamente comenzó a derrumbar mis ilusiones amorosas: ¿Y si únicamente lo hacía por motivos de interés? Lo cual era muy probable.

Él se detuvo de repente y me di cuenta que la pieza de baile había finalizado ya. En un instante me sentí abrumado y de manera rápida me libré de su agarre para salir lo más pronto posible. El único lugar disponible fue el camino hacía los jardines. Caminé sin pensármelo dos veces y me detuve justo en unos de los puentes que daba hacia las cúpulas flotantes del lago.

Quería deshacerme de estos pensamientos tan negativos hacia mi persona, no los toleraba y a cada segundo crecían lastimándome. Creía poder con todo esto solo, pero realmente no era cierto. Yo no estaba hecho para el amor. Una criatura con una maldita belleza incapaz de sentir amor ni de sentirse amada por nadie.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Por qué estás tan solito, Julius?

Y para rematarla, la voz de la víbora de mi hermana Carline me acompañaba. Me giré molesto hasta verla caminar y situarse a pocos pasos de donde yo estaba. Su actitud desdeñosa junto con sus intenciones no me gustó para nada.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Que yo recuerde, no te he permitido el pisar mi villa.- me crucé de brazos poniéndome molesto ya que de por si no la aguantaba.

—Guinevere me invitó, después de todo: el pisar esta villa no es un lujo de todos los días.- se mofó paseándose como si fuese la dueña y haciendo que mi ira bullera.

—Claro, no todos los días puedes darte el lujo de estar en mi villa- hice mucho énfasis en lo último y poniéndome en mi modo sangrón- Ya que tu villa es tan poca cosa que ni dan ganas de poner un pie en ella.

—¿Cómo te atreves? La villa Gemini es una de las villas más importantes de toda Britannia.

—Lo único que es admirable de esa villa es su mansión pero ni tu villa ni la de los demás le gana a la mía- siseé viendo como poco a poco ella perdía los estribos- Y dejemos el asunto de las villas de lado: es obvio que la arpía de Guinevere te mandó para algo.

—Muy bien, hermanito, si es cierto: vine a que no interfirieras con los planes de mi hermana.

—¿Cuáles planes? ¿El que planeé una nueva manera de como matarme?- vi su semblante ponerse tenso- La última vez que lo intentó pasó una muy grata estadía en las celdas del culto. Ahora, me vas a decir cuáles son los planes de Guinevere o créeme que esta noche la pasaras con los agentes del culto.

—El plan de Guinevere es quedarse con tu Knight. Lord Farnese es un excelente partido como para dejarlo ir.

Reí con amargura y sarcasmo, aunque el primero le ganó al segundo. Siempre supe que mi hermana era una vil zorra y ahora lo reafirmaba con más ganas: a lo lejos pude ver al maldito fulano bailando con mi estúpida hermana como si fuesen la pareja de la noche. Una rabia y una voz de "Te lo dije" comenzaron a resonar en mi mente. Sabía que no debía confiar en él: después de todo, era como todos los demás.

—¿No me digas que te gustaba Lord Farnese, Julius?- se mofó Carline situándose a mi lado- Pobre iluso, él jamás se fijaría en ti. No sé cómo tantos nobles puedan hacerlo.

—¿Celosa, Carline? Creo saber el porqué de tus celos.- de igual manera me mofé controlando el dolor que sentía- Me odias porque tu querido Knight, Ashley Ashura, ha estado pretendiéndome.

—Mientes, lo que dices no es cierto.- pobre estúpida, cayó en mi trampa y la cual era muy cierta.

—Para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo, te leeré una carta muy especial que me envió tu adorado Knight hace un par de días - sonreí con maldad mientras sacaba la dichosa carta y viendo cómo se ponía verde de la rabia. Abrí el mencionado papel y con toda la arrogancia del mundo continué-Dice así: **_"Mi apreciado príncipe Julius: le escribo esta carta expresando mi atrevimiento al dirigirme a usted mediante este medio. Me siento muy dolido al no ser escogido por your majesty V.V Ni Britannia para ser vuestro Knight: con todo el placer del mundo lo deseo ya que es mi gran sueño el servirle a usted, a la persona más hermosa de toda Britannia, aun no pierdo las esperanzas. He de atreverme al decirle por esta carta que mis sentimientos por usted son sinceros y que ya le he mandado una misiva a your majesty V.V pidiendo el permiso para poder cortejarle. Estoy ansioso esperando la respuesta del monarca y espero pronto contar con su bendición. Permítame extenderle una invitación para que usted y su tío pasen unos días en la mansión Ashura perteneciente al área 18 y la cual está ubicada en las playas de Yemen. Me despido, mi hermoso príncipe, y espero su pronta respuesta. Atte: Lord Ashley Ashura. Líder del escuadrón Ashura de los Knights de St. Michael. Pdata: Me permito decirle que estaré en su villa la próxima semana para visitarle, your higness. Saludos y le veré en el baile."_**- al terminar, sonreí con muchas ganas al ver el semblante descompuesto y furioso de Carline. Pero aun no daba el golpe final: acerqué la carta a mi nariz y la pasé por mi boca rozándola intencionalmente contra mis labios.- Incluso la carta tiene el aroma de su perfume: sándalo, haba tonka, ámbar, vainilla y cedro: Su propia marca personal.- y ahora el golpe final- y ¿Mencioné que junto a esta cartita venían un exuberante arreglo de orquídeas y rosas rojas junto con unos finos chocolates suizos y un relicario con diamantes y esmeraldas?

—¡Maldito zorro bastardo!

Gritó fuera de sí y se me abalanzó pero ágilmente me quité de su camino provocando así que cayera al lago. Salió a la superficie mirándome aun con rabia y con el maquillaje escurriendo por su rostro.

—¡Que torpe eres, Carline!- exclamé con sorna y maldad- Mira que caer dominada por tu propia rabia provocada por que tu Knight quiera cortejarme. Creíste que caería en tu juego estúpido, pero no te resultó. Ahora has el favor de salir del lago, no quiero que mis peces mueran por tu veneno.

Me marché de ahí con un profundo pesar en mi pecho aun después de la satisfacción por lo que había hecho: sin duda lo que había visto me había calado hondo. Entré a los salones de Poseidón nuevamente y viendo que la bruja de mi hermana aun no soltaba al fulano estúpido. Apreté los puños y sacudí mi cabeza, no quería permanecer ahí ni un instante más.

—¡Bomboncito! ¡Delicia de los dioses! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte!- me vi girado de manera rápida por Clovis el cual lucía muy efusivo, cosa que se vio desaparecida de pronto- ¿Zorrito sexy? ¿Qué te sucede, amor?

—N-nada, Clovis, no me pasa nada- tartamudeé bajando el rostro y de manera rápida caminé a través del salón ignorando a medio mundo. Por lo visto Clovis me fue siguiendo rápidamente.

—¡Espera, bomboncito! ¡Dime que tienes!

Ya me encontraba en las escalinatas que indicaban la salida de los salones cuando por una puerta vi a mi tío V.V junto a los dos ministros japoneses los cuales al verme así no perdieron tiempo en venir hacia mí.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así?/Your higness, ¿Se encuentra bien?/ ¿Le sucedió algo, your higness?- hablaron mi tío, el ministro Kururugi y el ministro Toudou respectivamente viéndose visiblemente preocupados.

—Me retiraré a mis habitaciones ahora. Disfruten la velada- murmuré rápidamente y caminando en dirección hacia las escaleras peri mi tío me atrapó en el acto.

—Mi vida, ¿Dónde está lord Farnese? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

—Está divirtiéndose, lo siento tío pero me duele la cabeza y quiero descansar.- musité ya con las lágrimas a punto de salirse de mis ojos- Estaré en mi alcoba por cualquier cosa que pase: disfruten el baile y a las doce los corres de aquí.

—Cariño, espera…

No me quedé y corrí escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. No me iba a quedar a ver el resto del show de Guinevere. No iba a permitir que se burlara en mi cara el resto de la noche. Al llegar a mi habitación me encerré en ella poniéndole un solo seguro y segundos después me eché en la cama llorando de manera desconsolada.

Simplemente no podía con todo, había confiado en una persona que me mintió al poco tiempo de hacer una promesa. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido Knight? ¿Qué podía jugar conmigo como quisiera?

¿A quién quiero engañar? Únicamente estaba así por mis estúpidos y absurdos celos. ¿Por qué me pongo así? Lord Farnese no es nada mío así que no veo la razón de mi llanto. Pero el verlo bailando con mi hermana fue como si un cuchillo me atravesara. Creo que ha esto es lo que llaman tener roto el corazón. Y creí que yo jamás me sentiría así.

Me levanté, luego de un buen rato de estar llorando, y caminé hacia mi balcón admirando por primera vez la magnífica luna y el manto estelar que engalanaban la noche.

¿Por qué estaba aquí lamentándome? ¿Ignorar esta maravillosa noche por sentimentalismos estúpidos?

Ni loco.

Y ya supe a cuál lugar iría.

Rápidamente me quité el traje de noche que portaba quedándome solamente en una túnica muy ligera de seda en color negro y también me quité las botas y los calcetines quedándome descalzo. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi alcoba y la atoré con los últimos tres seguros restantes y además de ponerle un armario deslizable. De nueva cuenta fui hacia el balcón y me bajé por la enredadera que subía por esa pared; lo hice con cuidado ya que un paso en falso y me caería al lago.

Al lograr con éxito bajar, prácticamente corrí sobre las rocas del lago internándome en el laberinto flotante, el cual estaba hecho de mármol blanco y azul además de estar rodeado de una bella enredadera de flores exóticas. Quería estar solo con mis pensamientos. Al llegar al centro del laberinto sonreí aliviado: el centro del laberinto era de las partes más bellas de la villa. Había una hermosa fuente con la estatua mía hecha de mármol- en un momento de locura por parte de mi tío V.V- simulando ser el dios Adonis, además de tener muchos rosales de todos los colores posibles, arbustos llenos de frutas, lámparas con forma de gotas dando una cálida luz blanca al entorno, caminos de mármol azul, y un bello manzano en una de las esquinas del centro.

Suspiré al sentir el césped húmedo y fresco bajo la planta de mis pies, era una sensación única y muy relajante. El entorno la brindaba y únicamente era mía. Me senté en la orilla de la fuente y puse la punta de mis dedos en la fresca agua permitiendo así que los pequeños pececillos jugaran con ellos. Esto era único, y mucho mejor que un estúpido baile.

Me carcajeé dejándome caer de espaldas en el césped con los brazos abiertos y mirando al oscuro cielo, la paz por la que tanto rogaba ahora la tenía y sin que nadie me molestara. Porque nadie lo haría ya que para entrar al centro del laberinto debía saberse la trayectoria correcta o si no únicamente quedaría atrapado sin salida.

Tenía toda la maravillosa noche para mi solito, sin nadie que me esté jodiendo y sin ningún pesar encima.

* * *

OMAKE (NARRADO POR ANDREA- ALIAS EL FULANO XD-)

* * *

Disciplina, tolerancia, respeto y lealtad: son mis cuatro palabras clave en mi vida. Pero de una de ellas ya no estoy seguro. ¿Por qué? Mi vida había cambiado luego de que me convirtiese en el Knight personal del príncipe más difícil del imperio de Britannia: Julius Ki Britannia.

Toda había cambiado, cuando recibí la notificación por parte de mi muy amigo Michel Manfredi a mi palacio en el área 5 de Britannia. Me preparaba para una misión cuando llega Michel y me da esa noticia: los Knights a mi cargo de inmediato me felicitaron y argumentaron la dicha y envidia a la vez que sentían por la noticia. La verdad no los entendí, hasta que el propio Michel me lo explicó:

_"__Acabas de recibir una misión demasiado importante Andrea: ser el guardia personal del sexto príncipe imperial, el apodado zorro de Britannia, es una misión que requiere de mucha paciencia y de gran valor. No cualquiera se gana la preferencia del segundo emperador: V.V Ni Britannia, o mejor conocido como el demonio de Britannia, es muy selectivo y demasiado meticuloso en cuanto a las cosas referentes a su sobrino. Y antes de que me repliques- esto porque ya iba a preguntarle-o me preguntes te lo diré: ese príncipe en particular es el hijo favorito del emperador: ni siquiera el gran Schneizel El Britannia, el afamado gobernador general, ni la princesa Cornelia Li Britannia, la famosa bruja de Britannia, se han ganado la predilección ni el favoritismo del emperador Charles. El emperador Charles lo cuida como si fuese el tesoro del imperio, aunque de todas maneras lo sea: su belleza es incomparable y su mente es demasiado poderosa. Una joya ante los ojos de cualquiera pero también una amenaza: debido a sus talentos, nuestros enemigos han buscado acabar con él. Me acaban de informar que hace pocas horas el príncipe Julius sufrió un atentado en el propio palacio de Pendragón: el maldito se infiltró a los aposentos de your higness y le hirió de gravedad. El segundo emperador me informó que sus hombres le están interrogando y sabiendo los métodos de los agentes del culto- temblé al saber lo oscuros que esos tipos podrían ser y al estar bajo el mando del demonio de Britania-Y por este motivo, el emperador V.V se ha vuelto más preocupado en cuanto a la protección de su amado sobrino. Lo comprendo: he tenido tratos con el joven príncipe y es una delicia de persona, un tanto serio y muy reservado pero muy amable y atento. Yo mismo me ofrecí para ser el Knight del príncipe pero el emperador V.V me lo negó al argumentar que no menospreciaba mis cualidades ni mis intenciones, sino que quería a un Knight joven para que su sobrino frecuentara a personas de su edad ya que por los cargos que ostenta ni oportunidad tiene. Bueno, mi querido amigo, ahora debes hacer tus maletas y dirigirte cuanto antes hacia Pendragón para que cumplas con tu misión: el tesoro de Britannia está bajo tu cuidado ahora, nuestra carta de triunfo. Es más, te acompañaré: no me perderé esto por nada del mundo."_

Pero nunca me esperé lo demás.

Ese mocoso-sí, mocoso al fin y al cabo- en menos de lo que me pensé se había ganado mi respeto y por demás mi preocupación y odio: mi respeto por ser una persona que ha llevado al imperio a su máxima gloria gracias a su brillante mente astuta y fría. Pero se había ganado mi preocupación porque tomaba unas medidas demasiado extremas a tal grado de arriesgarse sin importarle nada de su persona, y por ser un mocoso descuidado en cuanto a su vida. Y al último, mi odio: se lo ha ganado por ser la persona más testaruda, terca, arrogante, mandona. Bah, me choca su personalidad pero a la vez me intriga. Y me cautiva.

La primera vez que le vi caí preso de sus encantos: Michel no me mintió, la belleza del príncipe simplemente era cautivante. El sostenerlo en mis brazos cuando cayó me causó una conmoción y un sentimiento de protección hacía él demasiado fuerte. Ello aumentó cuando el emperador V.V me contó parte de la vida de mí ahora prince: la vida era muy cruel con algunos pero jamás reclamaban algo, era como si se resignaban a sus designios. Vigilar sus sueños esa noche fue una gran odisea: parecía un ángel sobre un mar de seda oscura, opacando a las demás figuras del lugar. Varias veces no me resistí a acariciar las finas y sedosas hebras oscuras y también la suave y tersa piel de su rostro. Un privilegio que solo una persona tenía, ahora comprendía la envidia de muchos de mis allegados.

Ganarme su confianza es una odisea mucho mayor: es una persona de naturaleza desconfiada y por demás temerosa. Lo juro, he hecho de todo pero aun así él hace todo por alejarme.

Él lo consigue y yo fallo.

Debo ser una persona más astuta que él para poder penetrar su poderosa fortaleza.

Me daba miedo ya que me enfrentaba a un estratega de renombre: al estratega más importante de Britannia. No a cualquier persona.

Debo ser una persona muy meticulosa y no trastabillar en el intento.

Pero ahora acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande del mundo. Le he dejado solo y ahora no puedo sacarme a la pesada de su hermana. ¡Vaya mujer! Es más exasperante y odiosa que una mula. Ahora me la pasaba bailando una pieza de baile con ella y esta se me pegaba como lapa mostrándome de más su muy pronunciado escote. Busqué con la mirada a mi príncipe y no le vi hasta que pasó como rayo luciendo demasiado consternado e ignorando los llamados del príncipe Clovis. Quería salir corriendo tras él pero el agarre de esta mujer era fuerte. Al terminar la pieza, y aprovechando el montón de gente, me escabullí y salí en su búsqueda pero un llamado en forma de un tintineo por parte del emperador V.V me llamó la atención y la de todos los presentes. Me ubiqué a pocos metros de donde estaban los emperadores y luego tuve a la garrapata de la primera princesa pegada a mí. Debo decir que la mirada que me dirigía el emperador V.V era tan letal que si sus ojos fueran llamas en estos precisos instantes sería un puñado de cenizas. Tengo el ligero presentimiento que este emperador iba a dar motivos para ser llamado demonio.

—Pido su atención, damas y caballeros- su voz tensa ni se notaba cuando se dirigía a los presentes- Les agradezco profundamente su asistencia a este evento que es muy especial para nosotros. Esta velada fue hecha para premiar uno de los tantos logros de mi amado sobrino el sexto príncipe imperial Julius Ki Britannia: me acaba de llegar un comunicado donde me informan que gracias a la estrategia implementada por el príncipe Julius las áreas de Egipto, Papua Nueva Guinea, Palaos, Micronesia, Nauru, islas Salomón y demás anexos cercanos ahora son nuestras.- los vítores por parte de los nobles no se hizo esperar- De ahora en adelante, Egipto será nombrado Área 14 y los territorios restantes Área 15.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento, your majesty, pero no hemos visto ahora al príncipe Julius.- uno de los condes de Britannia salió con su pregunta y los murmullos rápidamente comenzaron.

—Mi sobrino tuvo que retirarse a sus aposentos: se sintió mal y decidió irse a descansar.

— ¿Julius se encuentra bien, hermano?- de inmediato el otro emperador saltó preocupado y con ello acrecentando más los murmullos. El otro suspiró tranquilizando al emperador.

—Julius está bien, Charles, solo que un poco débil. Necesita reposo y serenidad.

—Bueno, que la velada continúe- la emperatriz, después de sus desdeñosas palabras, ya bajaba de su trono cuando el gruñido del emperador V.V la detuvo.

—Todavía no termino, Marianne, vuelve a tu sitio.

La aludida a regañadientes lo hizo y el rubio apaciguó su semblante tomando una copa de vino que uno de los meseros trajo. En instantes los demás presentes ya teníamos una.

—Mis estimados amigos- ignoren el sarcasmo de ello- hagamos un brindis por mi sobrino, por la persona que le ha devuelto a Britannia todo lo que le pertenece. La persona que ha hecho crecer el imperio y que ha llevado a su dinastía a la gloria. Britannia nunca había sido tan poderosa como ahora.- capté el mensaje que me daba mientras movía sus dedos de su mano izquierda- en un lenguaje que solo se usaba entre Knights- y me taladraba con sus rosados irises "Escabullase y espéreme en el pasillo de mis aposentos". Poco a poco lo hice y por lo pronto esperé detrás de una columna viendo lo que pasaría a continuación-Damas, caballeros, donceles, esta noche brindo por mi sobrino. ¡Brindo por Britannia!

El emperador V.V alzó su copa y esta salió disparada hasta caer en la princesa Guinevere manchándola de manera desastrosa ya que el vestido de la mencionada era blanco y el maquillaje de esta quedó hecho un asco. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los presentes y luego unos gritos llamaron la atención de todos: no pude contener mi risa al ver a la princesa Carline toda empapada, llena de algas y plantas marinas, el maquillaje todo arruinado al igual que el peinado y sin un zapato. El ambiente se llenó de risas nuevamente y los chillidos por parte de las afectadas no se escucharon.

Me fui de inmediato hacia los pasillos de los aposentos del emperador V.V donde momentos después se apareció el mencionado hecho una fiera.

—¿Se puede saber porque demonios no ha cumplido con sus labores, lord Farnese?- me espetó prácticamente casi lanzándoseme al cuello- ¿Por qué no estaba con mi sobrino?

—El príncipe Julius salió huyendo después de bailar conmigo, your majesty, cuando fui a buscarle su hermana se me pegó como lapa haciendo berrinche y medio para que bailara con ella.

—Ya decía yo que esa estúpida haría de las suyas- murmuró con una sádica sonrisa- Pero ahora aprenderá que voy en serio.

—Le ruego me perdone, your majesty, le he fallado a your higness como su Knight- me incliné aceptando que en verdad fue culpa.

— Guárdese las disculpas y mejor déselas a mi sobrino.

Ambos caminamos hacia los aposentos del príncipe con rapidez y luego ambos aporreábamos la puerta de manera inútil.

—¡Your higness! ¡Abra la puerta! ¡Por favor ábrala en este instante!

—¡Julius! ¡Abre la puerta!- mi pequeño acompañante golpeaba y pateaba la puerta sin éxito- Esto es inútil, la puerta no cederá.

—Está molesto, eso es obvio.

—…-iba a replicar y luego se quedó callado con un miedo horrible en sus ojos- Vuele esa puerta de inmediato, Lord Farnese, esta escena me recuerda mucho a cuando sufrió el atentado.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no lo pensé dos veces en romper los seguros de la puerta con una pistola de silencio y prácticamente volar la puerta de dos patadas. Al entrar ambos buscamos al príncipe por toda la habitación sin encontrarlo. Únicamente vi sus ropas en el suelo y al tomarlas las sentí ligeramente tibias. Sin resistirlo las acerqué a mi nariz: El aroma que desprendían las prendas de seda me volvió loco por instantes perdiéndome entre las esencias de sándalo, cedro, rosas, magnolias y orquídeas.

—Lord Farnese, deje de oler las prendas de mi sobrino como amante enamorado.- me puse rojo al instante sin soltar las prendas y vi al emperador V.V sonreír de manera sospechosa- Ahora veo que a usted le atrae mi sobrino: hablando en el sentido romántico.

—Y-your m-majesty.

—No sea mojigato y pórtese como el varón que es, que no crea que paso por alto su comportamiento y que ignoro sus sentimientos hacia Julius. Ahora vaya y busque a mi sobrino el cual está en el laberinto flotante: al entrar ahí eche este polvo en el centro de la entrada y así lo encontrará- me dio una bolsa con algo dentro- Encuéntrelo rápido: hay riesgo de infiltración a la villa.

No perdí tiempo y prácticamente volé hacia el mencionado lugar con discreción para no toparme con las lapas. Llegué al laberinto y saqué una especie de polvo oscuro el cual eche en el círculo mencionado: en segundos, el polvo iluminó el agua de un canal pequeño el cual me indicaba el camino hacia el interior del laberinto.

Caminé pastosamente porque las piezas de mármol estaban algo resbaladizas y a cada rato tropezaba. Maravillado por la belleza del lugar pero molesto por mis torpezas.

Llegué al centro del laberinto quedando idiotizado por la estatua del príncipe Julius que estaba en el centro. El lugar parecía un pequeño Edén dentro de uno más grande. No perdí tiempo en buscarlo por tan magnifico paraíso y al encontrarlo el alma se me fue hasta los pies: se encontraba en el suelo, pálido e inconsciente.

Rápidamente me encontré en el suelo viéndole como si de plano estuviese muerto y esa molesta sensación volvió a mí. Acerqué mis temblorosos dedos hasta su cuello y me espanté más al no sentir su pulso. Rápidamente puse mi cabeza en su pecho y suspiré con alivio al escuchar sus latidos.

Recién reparé en la posición, y en el intenso aroma que sentía proveniente de él y me levanté contemplándolo: únicamente llevaba una fina túnica de seda oscura la cual se pegaba perfectamente a su bella silueta y sus pies estaban descalzos. Un durmiente ángel de oscuras vestimentas. Recorrí con placer en mi mirada la pálida pierna descubierta del príncipe, probablemente por el viento que hacía.

Sin poderlo evitar acerqué mi rostro al suyo detallando sus rasgos y acariciando su bello rostro.

Creyendo un sueño imposible, un ángel a merced de un demonio.

Su aroma es dulce y exótico pero ¿Qué sabor tendrían sus labios?

No me quedaría con la duda.

Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los suyos hasta unirlos y besarlo despacio y apasionadamente.

Menta, chocolate y cereza. La combinación perfecta.

Su aroma era perfecto, su sabor lo es mucho más.

Pero el momento no dura para siempre y me separé rompiendo el beso tranquilo al no verlo despierto. Recordé lo que tenía que hacer y me quité la capa de mi traje para envolver al dormido príncipe y después cargarlo en mis brazos resguardándolo como si fuese un tesoro o una figura de cristal.

Salí del laberinto con el durmiente príncipe y por un discreto pasillo lo llevé hasta llegar a sus aposentos. Su tío ahí me esperaba con las sabanas quitadas y únicamente deposité al ángel durmiente entre el colchón de plumas y lo arropé con las sabanas. No despegué mi mirada de su figura dormida, sintiendo una paz increíble con solo verlo soñar.

—¿Después de ese apasionante beso me va a negar que no ama a mi sobrino, Lord Farnese?

—¿C-cómo l-lo supo-o?

—Las paredes no solo tienen oídos, Lord Farnese. Despídase de él con otro beso y váyase a dormir: yo tengo que correr a una bola de gorrones.

Viendo ya la pauta puesta me incliné para besarlo suavemente en los labios y después darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Ambos, el emperador y yo, salimos tomando rumbos distintos.

Un ángel que había desviado mi verdadera misión.

Que me había hecho cambiar de dirección.

El motivo de la destrucción en medio de dos caminos.

Amor y odio.

El cumplimiento de mi misión.

El servir a mi nación

Es algo que no puedo hacer ya.

Las cartas ya están sobre la meza.

La arena del reloj comienza a caer.

El tiempo se agota.

Mi decisión está tomada.

No puedo seguir.

Elijo al diamante de entre un mar de joyas.

Siendo un demonio elijo al ángel de entre los demonios.

Mis alas se manchan de odio, de vileza, infamia, y delación.

Todo el mundo tiene un secreto.

Mi secreto es un secreto de traición.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Porfa dejen review o no pongo momento romanticón.

Nos leeremos pronto.

Próximo capitulo: **_El palacio de Zeus_**.


	6. El palacio de Zeus

Hola hola lectoras.

¿Qué tal están?

Mil gracias por comentar y seguirme en este fic.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de pao20-te extrañaba x3- pronto subo cap de la loca familia de mi novio.

El cap va dedicado a anySuzuki, riruka, marielsonar, Sasunaru Lover yaoii y pao20

A leer.

* * *

El palacio de Zeus

* * *

Suspiré bastante adormilado mientras me acurrucaba en mi sillón puf dejando de lado mi suculenta y muy placentera cama. No era porque no quería estar en ella, sino porque el sueño se me había ido y porque de nuevo mis estúpidos sentimentalismos me atormentaban impidiéndome descansar.

Había despertado hace unos cuarenta minutos, vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana. Salí discretamente a los pasillos y al no escuchar ningún sonido de música suspiré de manera aliviada. Qué bueno que esa bola de gorrones se habían largado. Me encaminé de nueva cuenta a la cama y traté de dormir en vano: es aquí donde me quedé.

Volviendo a mis tormentos personales: no podía sacarme de la cabeza en que de seguro el maldito fulano de cuarta debió haber bailado en toda la maldita noche. Ya verá el imbécil ese, me las pagará.

Escuché como la puerta era abierta y eso me hizo saltar de mi asiento. Volteé a ver quién era y suspiré al ver a mi tío entrar con dos tazas de té.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?

—Escuché tus pisadas y asumí que se estabas despierto y ansioso.- se acercó hasta dejar las dos tazas en una mesita cercana y jalar otro de mis sillones puf para sentarse junto a mi- Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que salieras de esa manera tan abrupta?

—En primera instancia me salí a los jardines porque me sentí agobiado. Luego la estúpida de Carline me vino a armar su teatro barato y solo estaba ahí para retenerme y que la otra estúpida de Guinevere aprovechó para quedarse con el idiota de Lord Farnese. Carline quiso burlarse de mi pero le saboteé su broma y la muy idiota se cayó al lago.

—Lo tiene merecido por estúpida, pero regresemos a un punto importante: por tus palabras asumes que Lord Farnese te dejó de lado por tu hermana.- su sonrisa se ensanchó y le dio un sorbo al té- Mi vida, estás demasiado celoso.

—¡No son celos!- chillé y de inmediato bajé la voz- Simplemente me di cuenta de que él solo está jugando conmigo y no me toma en serio.

—Julius, no asumas las cosas que no sabes- bufó negando con la cabeza- No te dejes cegar por los celos.

—Ya te dije que no son celos, y de verdad que con lo que pasó comprobé que no debo fijarme en él: es igual a todos los demás- gruñí sintiéndome rabioso y aun traicionado por ese imbécil.

—Cariño, de verdad no te dejes cegar. Esto fue obra de la zorra de Guinevere.

—Sí, y el muy estúpido aun así siguió con ello- siseé dando dos tragos largos de té- Solo esto me hizo darme cuenta de que él es igual a todos los demás: únicamente buscan en mi la parte del interés y el poder. No quiero que se llegue a burlar de mí.

—Eres tan terco como una mula. Pero bueno, asumiré que estás estresado y que no piensas las cosas con claridad. – Carraspeó acomodándose en el sillón- Pero en serio, mi vida, no asumas nada hasta conocer la verdad de todo.

—¿Acaso tu sabes algo que yo desconozca?

—No me corresponde pero lo que yo sé no tiene nada que ver con esto. Y retomando otra cosa: ¿Qué harás con la propuesta de Lord Ashura?

—A leguas se le nota que es un vil facilón y un tipo superficial.- sonreí en mi modo maldoso- Aceptaré su propuesta de que me visite, pero lo mandaré a la fregada. Que no se quiera pasar de listo.

—Mandas a la fregada a uno y al otro que ni lo ha intentado lo pusiste ahí de primera instancia- se burló mirándome después con una sonrisa- Julius, de verdad te lo pido, no dejes ir a Lord Farnese tan fácilmente.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Cómo puedo dejar ir algo que nunca ha sido mío?!

—Debes ser más observativo Julius, te sorprenderías de las cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor.- mi tío se acercó a mi acurrucándose a mi lado- Deja que Lord Farnese logre amarte, deja que Andrea Farnese sea el único que logre derribar ese muro impenetrable que has construido en torno a tu corazón.

—Me pides una cosa muy difícil.

—Pero no imposible, Julius, y si después de eso resulta el patán que tanto temes: yo mismo lo mando de vuelta a su mansión de una buena patada en el culo.

* * *

Por la mañana, bueno no tan mañana: mi tío y yo nos levantamos hasta casi las doce del día, decidimos ir a darnos un baño a uno de los jacuzzis que estaban en los jardines privados de la villa. Lo mejor de ello era que son termales y me ayudarían a bajar mucho mi estrés. Invitamos a Johannes y accedió dejando a Gino con el doctor Demetriane para tener un momento de donceles.

—Esto es vida.- exclamé sintiendo el agua caliente en mi piel la cual me relajó al instante- Por esto adoro vivir aquí y no hacerlo en el palacio de Pendragón.

—Tienes razón, Julius, esto es vida.- rió Johannes con una sonrisa muy boba en su cara- ¿No les parece que el día está perfecto para pasarlo fuera del palacio?

—Jovencito, estás demasiado extraño y muy alegre.- mi tío lo miró con sospecha al igual que yo-¿Hay algo que quieras compartirnos?

—Sí, Johannes, estás de un humor que se me hace sospechosamente familiar.

—B-bueno c-creo que tengo sospechas d-de que v-voy a tener otro bebé.

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Ya era hora!- le extendí mis felicitaciones- Pero, ¿Ya le dijiste a tu esposo?

—Aun no, creí que el sospecharía algo pero ha estado comportado de manera un tanto extraña- me extrañé por ello y mi tío solo frunció el ceño: él sabía algo y me lo iba a decir. Pero no ahora, sería después.

—No te preocupes, Johannes, de seguro es algo que no tiene importancia: puede ser algún caso médico que lo tenga así. Porque yo mismo el día de la boda de ustedes le amenacé con mandarlo a las celdas del culto si te hacia algo.- mi tío, como siempre, salió al rescate.- Por si las dudas, mandaré por una prueba de embarazo para estar seguros. Ya me hacía falta consentir a otro bebé ya que Julius aun no me hace abuelo.

—¡Tío! ¡Aun no quiero!- chillé hundiéndome un poco en el agua- Sobre todo que me rodean puros patanes.

—Julius, haz lo que dice tu tío: no te dejes cegar por cosas que no lo parecen.- al parecer Johannes se unió en la defensa de ese tonto- Tienes que darte cuenta que hay personas que quieren acercarte a ti y no con malas intenciones.

—Sinceramente ya no se ni que pensar de esto. Es algo complicado y…- me vi interrumpido por unos golpes leves a las puertas. Mi tío gritó un adelante y al ver la figura del fulano avanzar hasta nosotros simplemente me hizo volver a enojarme. Me volteé fijándome en un punto inexistente en uno de los vitrales ignorándole.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Lord Farnese?- inquirió mi tío sonando un poco divertido causando que el mencionado carraspeara.

—Vine para decirle que el emperador de la federación china ha venido para hablar con usted y con your higness por su abrupta salida en la noche- la risa de mi tío me hizo mirarlo y él lucia a punto de morirse de un ataque de risa masiva.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu risa, tío?

—Claro que sí, querido: resulta que el vejete rabo verde ya andaba preguntándole a los sirvientes en que habitación se alojaría pero le corté la inspiración antes.

—¿Qué le hiciste?- murmuré con sospecha y viendo levemente que el maldito fulano no me sacaba la mirada de encima.

—Le dije que no había sido invitado a hospedarse en la villa y le ordené que saliera de la villa inmediatamente. Como no quiso, empezó a armar un escándalo y a querer destruir parte de la propiedad pero mis agentes literalmente lo echaron a patadas. Y luego, a los gorrones de la fiesta, simplemente grité que la fiesta se acabó y que se largaran a menos de querer pasar la noche en las celdas del culto. Nunca vi correr a un noble tan rápido ¡Jaja!

—Eres malvado, tío.

—Your majesty, debo avisarle que tengo que salir de extrema urgencia dentro de una hora: hay asuntos que no puedo postergar y debo resolverlos de inmediato.- pude ver su mirada clavarse en mí- No demoraré, antes de que se oculte el sol estaré de vuelta.

—Está bien, Lord Farnese, procure no tardarse. Hay asuntos que debo tratar con usted.

—Por supuesto, estaré puntualmente a las seis de la tarde. También porque debo hablar con your higness.- ante esto bufé en molestia mostrándome indignado al instante.- Ni se le ocurra hacer planes, your higness.

—Trataré, Lord Farnese- prácticamente escupí con rabia y molestia mientras me levantaba y salía del jacuzzi, claro que no completamente desnudo: me había puesto un ligero short negro antes, para después tomar mi bata que colgaba de un perchero y encaminarme hacia la salida del lugar.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige, your higness?

—Como estoy enojado con usted me tomaré la decencia de decirle que a usted no le importa a donde vaya y además me tomaré la libertad de mandarlo al diablo. – Me giré mostrándome muy molesto, más de lo que decía- ¡Que tenga un buen día, Lord Farnese!

* * *

Por la tarde me la pasaba muy aburrido sin hacer nada y de plano nada ya que Johannes había salido con su esposo e hijo hacia la capital y volverían en unos días; Clovis había vuelto al palacio a no sé qué y el tío V.V estaba en una tortuosa reunión con el emperador de la federación china- mi tío iba ganando y no compadecía al viejo por metiche- y mis ministros favoritos andaban en las tiendas de la ciudad ya que querían comprar suficientes cosas para llevar a sus familiares.

¡Maldito fulano desgraciado! ¡Por su culpa estoy así! ¡Ni siquiera se había disculpado! Pero ya verá, me las pagará. Ya verá.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me alertaron y tras pronunciar el permiso una de las mucamas entró muy sonrojada.

—P-perdone, your higness, p-pero ha llegado L-lord Ashura y p-pide una a-audiencia con u-usted.

—De acuerdo, llévalo a la sala de Ares y que me reúno con él en quince minutos.- sonreí malvado al ver que la oportunidad de vengarme del fulano traidor- Que preparen unos aperitivos y té.

—S-sí, your higness.

La mucama se retiró y yo volé hacia mis armarios buscando los atuendos perfectos para esta tarde. Saqué y saqué varios conjuntos hasta que di con el indicado: un traje imperial color verde esmeralda estilo túnica de mangas largas con detalles de pedrería y zapatillas de piso en color plata. Arreglé mi cabello de manera natural y usé una colonia fresca. Sonreí con más maldad y me coloqué el relicario. Caminé muy decidido hacia la sala de Ares, la cual estaba en los jardines y era para recibir a las visitas en un ambiente más relajado teniendo como fondo el lago con cascadas de la villa, con varias ideas sobre cómo vengarme de ese traidor. Nadie le hacia una mala jugada a Julius Ki Britannia y salía ileso.

Vi a mi odioso invitado ya sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala luciendo algo inquieto, más bien parecía perro en celo, teniendo en sus manos un ramo algo exagerado sin quitarle lo bonito de rosas rojas y blancas junto con una caja pequeña. Por fin hice acto de presencia sorprendiendo a mi desafortunado invitado.

—Buenas tardes, Lord Ashura.

—Buenas tardes, your higness.- se paró luciendo como un aficionado, dejó los objetos en el sillón y me tomó la mano para depositar un beso en el dorso- Luce realmente hermoso esta tarde: el verde le favorece.

—Muchas gracias por sus halagos, Lord Ashura- sonreí de manera agradecida pero con un toque de falsedad.

—Veo que porta el medallón que le obsequié, desde que lo vi supe que estaba destinado a usted, your higness.- su sonrisa se ensanchó- Y déjeme decirle que le queda maravilloso.

—Sentémonos y tengamos una agradable tarde.

—Como desee, your higness.- se sentó y luego me extendió el ramo de rosas junto a la pequeña caja- Me tomé la libertad de traerle estos pequeños obsequios.

—Oh, muchas gracias Lord Ashura, están hermosas- murmuré fingiendo sorpresa y abriendo la cajita encontrándome con un juego de joyería con brazalete y collar de plata con diamantes y ahora zafiros- No se hubiera molestado en comprarme estas bellas joyas.

—No es molestia, además de que están hechas especialmente para usted- su tono "seductor" no me gustó para nada- Un príncipe como usted merece lo mejor.

—Jaja no diga eso- hice un gesto vago riendo falsamente pero al parecer él ni se inmutó. ¡Maldito fanfarrón!

—Por supuesto que lo digo, your higness, y me siento un poco decepcionado de no haber sido escogido por usted para ser su Knight- discretamente bufé por sus chillidos lamentándose. Si decía que era un idiota, ahora lo reafirmaba. Trajeron el té y pronto se apresuró en ingerir los bocadillos en su intento frustrado.- Cumplo con todos los requerimientos y aptitudes para ejercer el cargo a la perfección.-La única cosa con la que no cuentas es con mi aprobación, idiota.

—Lo lamento mucho, Lord Ashura, y entiendo sus motivos pero fue mi tío V.V quien escogió a mi Knight.- bebí un poco de té- Y usted sabe que no puedo desobedecer ni contradecir las órdenes de mi tío, ¿Cierto?

—P-por supuesto que no, your higness, pero no se han oído buenos comentarios de Farnese.- gruñó y eso me llamó la atención.

—Y ¿Qué comentarios se dicen de él?- pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa pero con más interés de lo mostrado.

—Dicen que es un maldito prepotente y que es muy altanero.- bueno, esos lados medio se los conocía- Además dicen que lleva una doble vida: unos dicen que traiciona a los suyos apoyando a los de la Euro Zone.

—Permítame objetar en ese punto, Lord Ashura- me paré molesto por sus acusaciones poniéndolo a él sorpresivo. Hasta yo lo estaba porque estaba defendiendo al fulano traidor- Lord Farnese puede ser altanero, caprichoso, prepotente y mandón. Pero en lo que se equivoca es en afirmar que Lord Farnese es un traidor.

—Tranquilícese, your higness…

—No me calmo.- siseé molesto por lo que estaba diciendo- Y para que haga acusaciones de esa índole en su contra debe de tener pruebas. ¿En dónde están?

—Mi unidad está consiguiéndolas: hace un par de meses iniciamos una investigación secreta en su contra luego de encontrarlo en reuniones sospechosas con individuos al parecer provenientes de la Euro Zone.

—¿Sabe acaso el general Michel Manfredi, su líder, de esta investigación?- vi su cara ponerse blanca y sus manos comenzaron a temblar- Lo supuse-sonreí en plan maldoso- sus acusaciones no tienen fundamentos en que sustentarse y únicamente está haciendo esto por rabia y coraje. No crea que no estoy enterado de que hace meses envió una misiva hacia sus superiores con la petición de ser mi Knight a pesar de estar bajo las órdenes de la novena princesa.

—Sí, hace meses hice esa petición luego de que mandara una comitiva al emperador Charles pidiendo su permiso para ser su Knight pero él me postuló como Knight de la novena princesa-en mi interior sonreí por su frustrada imagen- Pero al enterarme de lo que planeaba hacer su tío, de inmediato mandé otra comitiva a mis superiores pero fue denegada. Pero yo puedo cumplir perfectamente y mucho mejor las funciones que Farnese ostenta ahora- se mofó sintiéndose la gran cosa y de paso molestándome más.

—No lo dudo pero no creo que mi tío le dé una oportunidad para ello: una vez que toma una decisión jamás se retracta. Además de que a mi hermana- casi lo escupí- no le agradaría.

—Pero usted tiene la última palabra, your higness, sé que si usted le dice a su tío él accederá de inmediato- el fosforo andante, su ahora nuevo apodo, se me acercó a una distancia durante en la cual ya invadía mi espacio personal.— y su hermana es lo de menos, hace tiempo que quiero dimitir.

—¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?- murmuré retrocediendo hasta toparme con el borde de mi asiento y quedando atrapado entre el sofá y su cuerpo. Me molesté cuando casi lo tenía a horcajadas y si no hacía algo pronto me saltaría.

—Deme la oportunidad de ser su Knight, le prometo que no le fallaré y le demostraré que soy mucho mejor que Farnese.- murmuró de manera seductora y acortando más la distancia. Era oficial: este imbécil me las pagaría.

Ya me encontraba listo para darle una patada en sus partes por atrevido pero de la nada Lord Ashura salió disparado cayendo entre unos arbustos de zarzamoras. Me quedé sorprendido por el hecho y casi me sentí intimidado al ver los azules ojos de Lord Farnese llameando en rabia.

—Nos vamos.

En mi estupor, porque todavía no salía, me llevó de un brazo casi arrastrándome. Ya hasta que me cayó el veinte pude verlo rabioso. Pero pronto también escuchamos los chillidos de Lord Ashura el cual se paraba todo espinado.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Maldito Farnese! ¡Suelta a your higness!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, bastardo atrevido?! ¡¿Cómo osas acosar a my prince?!- el fulano, después de soltarme, arremetió contra él agarrándolo por el cuello y sacudiéndolo con intenciones homicidas. El otro para nada se dejó.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que o no hacer! ¡No puedes impedirme el que esté cerca del príncipe!

—¡Claro que si soy alguien! ¡A diferencia de ti soy su Knight!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso cambiará cuando acabe contigo y me nombren el Knight del príncipe Julius!

—¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando mocoso! ¡Jamás estarás a mi altura!

En eso vi un puño por parte de Lord Ashura en dirección a Lord Farnese; el otro lo esquivó y le asestó uno muy fuerte logrando tirarlo.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Farnese?-se burló limpiándose con la mano la sangre que escurría de su boca. El fulano, mas ardido aun, le miró con más rabia- No eres digno de ser el Knight del príncipe Julius.

—Te voy a demostrar que tan digno soy.

Ahora ambos se peleaban con todo lo que podían: desde puñetazos, patadas, y creo hasta jalones de pelos. Traté de pararlos llamándolos y gritándoles que se detuvieran pero era en vano: dos tipos de su talla y encima rabiosos eran difíciles, mis pobres sirvientes no hallaban que hacer porque cada vez que querían intervenir resultaban con golpes. Me estaba cansando de esto cuando me enfadé al ver que su pelea estaba provocando daños en mi villa. En mi valiosa y hermosa villa. ¡Habían derribado una de mis estatuas en su estúpida pelea! Cuando los vi en el suelo rodando en puños y patadas, agarré lo primero que vi- entiéndase el ramo de rosas- y los aporreé con el ramo.

—¡Ya deténganse, par de imbéciles! ¡Dejen de pelearse!

—¡Your higness! ¡Deje de hacer eso duele!- medio chilló el fulano luego de darle con el ramo en la cabeza y de paso al otro le di uno. En eso reanudaron su pelea y de paso me empujaron haciendo que cayera de sentón.

—Par de imbéciles.- tenía numerosos tics en mi rostro y con muchas ganas de patearlos hasta el cansancio. Vi un balde por ahí y se me ocurrió algo. Me levanté yendo hacia donde estaba el balde, lo agarré y lo llené con el agua de una de las fuentes cercanas y sin vacilación me aproximé hasta donde el par todavía se agarraba a los golpes para después vaciar el balde y de manera definitiva cortarles la pelea.

—¡E-está h-helada y-your h-higness!- berreó Lord Ashura y bien pude detallar como quedó con la pelea: tenía un ojo morado, la nariz probablemente rota, el labio roto, uno de sus pomulos estaba hinchado como una pelota además de que ¿Le faltaba un mechón de cabello? Claro, el mechón faltante restante el que representaba su coleta baja y ahora esta estaba en una de las manos de Lord Farnese el cual únicamente tenía unos pocos arañones en el rostro, una ceja partida y el cabello despeinado. Eso sí, no dejaba su porte arrogante.

—¡Debería darles vergüenza, par de idiotas!

Sin contenerme, y con la rabia hirviendo en mi interior, les arrojé el balde de modos que a ambos los golpeara y me marché a toda velocidad en dirección a mis habitaciones. Una vez ahí me encerré en ellas sellando todas las puertas que daban a ella. ¡Malditos estúpidos! ¡Todos son iguales!

Respiré de manera profunda para calmarme…¡Pero estos imbéciles me colmaban la paciencia! ¡Arruinaron una de mis estatuas! ¡Y de paso el estúpido de Lord Farnese al aventar al otro estúpido a uno de mis arbustos! ¡Quedó horrible! ¡Mi pobre jardín!

De plano mi venganza en parte no me funcionó y de plano se me fue de las manos. Pero, ahora que recuerdo, Lord Ashura hizo unas declaraciones muy fuertes en contra del fulano que me desconcertaron. ¿Lord Farnese es un traidor? Eso no es posible, sería algo estúpido arriesgarse a ser un traidor estando en su posición. Estaba claro que únicamente lo estaba haciendo por celos. Le diría a mi tío V.V para que le ponga un castigo ejemplar.

Suspiré sentándome en un sillón puf y masajeándome las sienes previendo una maldita migraña. Y todo por culpa de esos estúpidos.

—¿Cansado, your higness?

Esa voz me hizo saltar de mi asiento y con sorpresa vi a Lord Farnese parado en la entrada del balcón luciendo empapado y con los cabellos escurridos, como cuando se arrojó en mi lugar privado- maldito estúpido o-con la diferencia de que ahora estaba medio golpeado y lucia demasiado molesto.

—¿Cansado? ¡¿Cansado?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?! ¡No se haga el chistoso!- prácticamente bramé- ¡¿Por qué diablos entró a mis habitaciones?!

—¿Qué no me haga el chistoso? Por favor, your higness, únicamente estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.- su semblante se endureció más mientras se acercaba acechándome- Lo que no me explico es porque estaba ese tipo con usted. ¿Acaso fue una venganza en mi contra? ¿Se quiso vengar de mí por lo ocurrido en el baile?

—No se sienta el centro del universo, Lord Farnese, ¿Venganza contra usted? Por favor.- me burlé poniendo mi mejor cara ya que con este tipo mis métodos no suelen funcionar-Y lo que yo haga o con quien yo esté es muy mi problema.

—No lo creo, your higness, es obvio que lo hizo por celos.- mi espalda topó contra la pared y pronto estuve de nuevo atrapado- Quería devolverme de alguna manera lo que pasó anoche en el baile. Pero tener que estar con el tarado de Lord Ashura eso es caer demasiado bajo.

No resistí sus palabras y sin pensarlo le di una cachetada que le volteó el rostro, aunque se lo merecía: prácticamente me estaba diciendo cualquiera. Mi mano temblorosa se hizo un puño mirándolo con rabia: mi mano quedó calcada en su mejilla y como su rostro estaba mojado la mejilla estaba de un tono rojizo oscuro. Él soltó una risa suave y luego afiló sus ojos hacia mi persona.

—¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme de esta manera? ¡¿Quién demonios se cree?!- hablé molesto mientras él se sobaba la mejilla roja, se rió por instantes hasta mirarme después con sus fríos ojos azules.

—Cada vez que usted me dé una cachetada, yo se lo voy a devolver.- su frío y seco siseo me helaron de inmediato. De manera rápida me aprisionó en sus fuertes y duros brazos sin darme la oportunidad de escapar como ya lo tenía previsto.

—¿Y que va hacerme? ¿Va a golpearme?

—Voy a hacer esto.

Una de sus manos me soltó y de manera rápida se situó detrás de mí cuello para jalarme con fuerza hacía él y de manera inesperada, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso brusco. En primera, me paralicé al no prever esta acción de su parte. Pero por otro lado, no iba a mentir, besaba bien el desgraciado: sus labios eran muy suaves y tenían un exótico sabor. Pero así como me paralicé reaccioné y no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para empujarlo lejos de mí y recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cree que esto es divertido? ¿Jugar con mis sentimientos de esta manera?-murmuré con voz dolida y sintiéndome como un juguete desechado- Usted no es nadie para decirme que o no hacer, no es nadie para meterse en mi vida. ¡No es nadie! ¡Déjeme en paz!

De manera rápida deshice los seguros de una de las puertas y salí corriendo con los gritos de Lord Farnese a mis espaldas. En definitiva este no era mi día.

* * *

Ni este.

Al día siguiente, porque me dormí en la recámara de mi tío V.V esa noche- y este juró en patearle el trasero al fulano-, recibí una misiva de suma urgencia donde me indicaban que requerían mi presencia en el palacio de Zeus-el cual era un palacio ubicado a 120 kilómetros de distancia de la villa Aquarious- para una reunión sobre una de las áreas de Britannia de oriente la cual estaba siendo invadida por rebeldes.

Pero el problema no era ese asunto: el problema era que ni mi tío ni Clovis me acompañarían en mi viaje relámpago. No. Quien me acompañaría era el maldito fulano del demonio. Con todo mi coraje y dolor tuve que aceptar el que me acompañara pero ni le iba a hablar a menos que fuese lo más estrictamente necesario.

Ya iba arreglado con un traje estilo túnica color zafiro con detalles en color dorado, botas del mismo tono y un sombrero imperial con joyas. Pero había un detalle. El detalle era este: ¿En que Knightmare Frame nos iríamos? Yo por mi parte contaba con dos: el Leviathan y Aphrodite. El primero era un Knightmare Frame de uso de guerra o en caso de cualquier peligro y el segundo era de mi uso personal. El primero media casi ocho metros de altura y la característica especial era que podía tomar la forma de una gigantesca serpiente- como lo dice su nombre- además de tener demasiados cañones. El segundo, por otro lado, mide diez metros y este puede hacerse una nave o adaptarse a cualquier medio, además de tener un buen armamento y ser muy eficaz: ambos pueden volar y son de los Knightmare Frame más veloces en Britannia.

Pero el fulano no se quedaba atrás: tiene como cinco Knightmare Frames a su servicio y el famoso Hares era una leyenda entre ellos: un Knightmare Frame de uso militar de doce metros de altura equipado con las mejores armas de combate y además de que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en nave, submarino, etc. No había Knightmare Frame mejor que el Hares- pero su dueño era otra cosa.-

—Está decidido: nos iremos en el Aphrodite.-hablé caminando hacia los cuarteles donde estaban los Knightmare Frames pero al parecer mi acompañante no pensaba así.

—Ni lo sueñe: nos iremos en el Hares.-rebatió el otro cuando llegamos a los cuarteles. Lo miré molesto y de inmediato me dirigí hacía mi Knightmare Frame aprovechando que previamente había ordenado que lo prepararan. Una vez que me encontraba arriba de él abrí una de las escotillas para hablarle ya que al parecer no había notado mi ausencia.

—Apúrese y suba: que tenemos que estar en el palacio de Zeus lo más pronto posible.

El fulano refunfuñó y entró por una de las compuertas de la pierna derecha de mi Knightmare Frame y luego escuchase como subía por las escaleras. En lo que él subía yo me acomodaba en mi asiento y encendía el Knightmare con una pequeña llave en forma de diamante y luego oprimía unos cuantos botones para que el Aphrodite cambiara de forma y se transformara en una nave.

—¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir en el Aphrodite?- masculló una vez que subió a donde estaba yo. Bufé molesto mientras ajustaba los controles para poder despegar.

—Porque se me dio la gana, y vaya a sentarse.- siseé moviendo mis dedos en el tablero especial de la unidad y pronto esta avanzó hasta salir de los cuarteles volando de manera un poco veloz.

—¿Seguirá molesto por lo del beso?- me puse indignado y simplemente le ignoré sin distraerme a pesar de que pronto lo tuve a mi lado mirándome de manera intensa.

—¿Usted qué cree? Ya cállese y déjeme conducir tranquilo.

—Qué genio.

En estos momentos me estaba tentando en abrir una de las compuertas y tirarlo al mar- ya que ahorita estábamos sobrevolándolo- pero algo me lo impedía. En todo el viaje se la pasó silbando y con el celular que portaba. El viaje se me hizo tan corto, quizás por mis divagaciones, hasta que llegamos a los hangares del palacio de Zeus. Este palacio era enorme, un poco más pequeño que el palacio Pendragón, pero lo hermoso de este palacio eran sus estatuas ya que parecía el olimpo en la tierra. Ambos bajamos del Aphrodite y rápidamente nos encaminamos a las entradas del palacio, descubriendo que no había guardias en la antesala ni por los alrededores.

—Esto no me gusta para nada, your higness, el lugar luce muy solitario.

—Debe ser porque ya inició la reunión, deben estar en los salones de segundo piso.- murmuré mirando los alrededores y di con las escaleras- Iré a la reunión, usted espéreme en la sala de visitas. Es una orden.

—P-pero espere…

No aguardé a su respuesta y salí casi corriendo hacia el salón del segundo piso del palacio; las escaleras las subí de dos en dos para llegar más pronto y de una vez solucionar este problema. Me extrañé al no ver a ningún guardia por los pasillos y me apresuré al llegar a la sala indicada, la cual era la número 2, y me adentré a la sala al verla entreabierta.

—Buenas tardes, disculpen por el retraso pero…

Me quedé mudo y estupefacto con el horror pintado en mi rostro al contemplar la escena delante de mis ojos: había nueve cadáveres en las sillas y esos nueve cadáveres pertenecían a las personas con las cuales me iba a reunir, todos muertos acribillados. Mis piernas estaban tiesas y sin intenciones de moverse, quería gritar pero mi voz no salía. Torpemente comencé a retroceder para salir de ahí pero me topé con un cuerpo que estaba situado detrás de mí y pronto sentí la punta de un arma asentarse en mi sien.

—No haga ningún ruido, your higness, no quiero matarlo todavía.

Un frío siseo me estremeció de pies a cabeza mientras la persona que sostenía el arma y me amenazaba comenzó a registrarme buscando entre mis ropas y luego sacó mi celular el cual azotó en el suelo y lo destrozó con su pie.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué hizo esto?

—¿Qué quién soy? Eso es lo que menos importa, príncipe, el caso es que usted ha caído en mi trampa.

Sentí un empujón en mi espalda y pronto me vi impactado contra la pared. Gemí bajo cuando sentí un líquido caliente bajar por mi rostro y escuché como un arma se cargaba. Volteé a ver a mi agresor y me sorprendí al ver que se trataba de un varón de mi edad, de cabello castaño, moreno y de ojos oscuros, el cual vestía un extraño uniforme militar pero a la vez muy conocido por mí: era el uniforme de los rebeldes del imperio.

—¿A qué se refiere?- murmuré medio mareado por el golpe y viendo al tipo el cual no me dejaba de apuntar con su arma. Maldición, me arrepiento de haber subido con el maldito de Lord Farnese.

—Me refiero a que la reunión es una farsa, your higness. Mis hombres y yo hicimos que ese pobre diablo- señaló al cadáver del jefe del palacio- le hiciera una carta de urgencia para hacerlo venir. Fue tan fácil y sencillo.

—¿Por qué matarlos? ¿Por qué?- me sentía asqueado, quería salir de ese lugar de inmediato. El otro rió paseando por la habitación tirando cosas y haciéndome temblar por los ruidos.

—Ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Ustedes, malditos britannians, han causado muchas muertes de los míos- me miró de manera fiera y sádica- En especial tú, mi querido zorro, tu eres la causa principal de esas muertes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?- no le entendía pero no iba a poder controlar mis emociones por más tiempo. Y más teniendo a ese tipo apuntándome y que en cualquier momento me iba a disparar.

—Tu, maldito zorro endemoniado, eres el arma de destrucción para mi pueblo. Con tus brillantes ideas has aplastado a naciones y has asesinado a muchos inocentes.- me sonrió de manera tétrica acariciando su rostro con la punta de su pistola- ¿Le es divertido conquistar territorios en paz y masacrar a inocentes?

—No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando- siseé pensando en algún plan para salir de ahí- Las conquistas de esas naciones han sido por tratos con sus respectivos gobernantes. Yo mismo he declarado que no quiero ninguna gota de sangre derramada.

—No te creo, zorrito, eres demasiado astuto y taimado. Tus ansías de poder son tantas que no te importa a quienes debas destruir con tal de verte satisfecho. Por tu culpa, mi familia ya no está-vi un gesto de dolor en su mirada-tus Knights se encargaron de exterminarla.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo- murmuré conmoviéndome un poco por el dolor en las palabras de ese hombre.

—¿Ah no? ¿No tienes idea?-murmuró con un gesto macabro en sus facciones- Te refrescaré la memoria, maldito zorro: estoy hablando de los ataques perpetuados contra las naciones de Nigeria y Ghana, o como ahora las llaman: Área 16.

—¿Qué? ¿Nigeria y Ghana han sido invadidas?- murmuré atónito por lo que me había dicho- Yo no ordené nada, esto debe ser un error. ¡Es mentira!

—No lo es.- se me acercó y cerró su mano libre en mi cuello azotándome contra la pared- Tu ordenaste esos ataques hacía esas naciones, ordenaste que las saquearan y que exterminaran a todos los habitantes. No te importó a cuantos inocentes ibas a asesinar. Todo por tu maldita ambición.

—¡Yo no ordené nada! ¡Me acusas de algo que no hice!- grité sintiendo su mano apretarse en torno a mi cuello-Estás equivocado con tus acusaciones.

—No me equivoco con ellas, principito, y pagarás por el sufrimiento de mi pueblo. Fuiste tan estúpido en venir solo a tu propia tumba.

Vi que se distrajo y pude patearlo logrando que me soltara. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí lo más rápido que pude a punto de llegar a la puerta. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Grité cayendo al suelo al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaba un disparo. En shock, vi como una bala había dado contra mi muslo y ahora sangraba sin parar a pesar de presionar la herida. Escuché pasos acercarse y luego mi cabeza fue jalada de mis cabellos por parte de quien me había disparado.

—Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte, principito, solo únicamente consiguió que tu muerte sea más lenta y dolorosa.- su mano tomó de manera fiera mi rostro y luego me aventó haciendo que chocara contra la pared- La culpa es tuya y del maldito emperador Charles. Una venganza matando dos pájaros de un tiro: te mato por vengar a mi pueblo y al emperador lo dejo sin su mano derecha.

Apuntó su arma en contra de mi cabeza y antes de que pudiese disparar salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la meza de la sala. Vi a Lord Farnese, quien fue el que lo aventó, lucir jadeante y un poco golpeado. Su cara se transformó de inmediato al verme herido y de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba yo.

—L-lo siento mucho, your higness, no debí dejarlo solo.- su tono tan desvalido me puso un poco más nervioso aun, cuando su mano pasó por mi muslo no pude evitar gritar.

—T-tenemos que salir de aquí, todo fue una trampa.- él asintió rápido y con una de sus correas me hizo un torniquete en el muslo para detener el sangrado. Mis ojos se llenaron de horror cuando vi al tipo levantarse y venir directo hacia nosotros con una daga- ¡Cuidado!

Fue demasiado tarde y lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos me llené de horror y miedo al ver el cuerpo de Lord Farnese siendo atravesado por la daga y este mismo detenía al agresor.

—¿P-por qué l-lo h-hizo?

—J-juré defenderlo c-con m-mi propia v-vida, my prince.

No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas pero aventó al otro haciendo que se golpeara contra una estatua y quedara inconsciente. Lord Farnese intentó pararse pero no pudo y yo no sé tampoco de dónde saqué fuerzas para pararme y sostenerlo.

—¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué me salvó?! ¡Yo merecía esto! ¡No usted!

Grité dejando salir toda mi agonía en forma de llanto y sintiéndome muy culpable ya que por mis necedades eso estaba pasando. Veía con temor como esa daga aún permanecía clavada en su vientre y esta lo atravesaba por completo. Mis rodillas cedieron ante el suelo sintiéndome muy débil por todo esto; de repente, su mano tomó mi rostro y me hizo mirarlo.

—N-no se sienta culpable, your higness, l-lo hice por voluntad propia. P-porque no soportaría que usted resultase lastimado, p-prefiero recibir mil balas o cuchillos a-antes que f-fuese usted.-su temblorosa mano acunó mi mejilla mientras me sonreía a pesar de su dolor- D-daría mi vida gustoso por la suya, moriría p-por salvarle, my prince.

—¡No diga tonterías! ¡Usted no va a morir!- sollocé sintiendo sus manos retirar mis lágrimas-Tenemos que salir de aquí, el lugar no es seguro.

A duras penas me levanté con uno de sus brazos en mi hombro para ayudarlo y procurando que la daga no se moviera ya que detenía de alguna manera la hemorragia. Traté de caminar pero el dolor en mi pierna era insoportable y lo único que logré fue tambalearme y casi caer hasta que Lord Farnese me detuvo con uno de sus brazos.

—D-debo ponerlo a salvo, your higness, está perdiendo mucha sangre: temo que la bala haya tocado alguna arteria.-su vista fue a parar a mi pierna la cual ya la sentía empapada.

—En el orden de prioridades, usted me gana.- cuestioné sintiendo un sudor frío recorriéndome todo el cuerpo y comenzando a temblar de manera incontrolable- N-no me discuta.

De repente el fulano este no sé de dónde sacó fuerzas para echarme a uno de sus hombros como un saco de papas y sin vacilación echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Q-qué hace? ¡Bájeme! ¡Déjeme en el suelo!

—Ni lo sueñe, está herido y no dejaré que se lastime más.- se detuvo en una esquina justo casi llegando a la salida- Si camina sangrará más.

—¡Pues usted no se escapa! ¡Esa maldita herida es mucho más seria que la mía!

—Entiéndalo, your higness, mi prioridad es salvarlo. Prefiero morir salvándolo a que dejarlo morir en mis manos.

Eso me dejó callado y luego volvió a emprender carrera hasta que llegamos al Aphrodite. Lord Farnese me bajó y luego se derrumbó tosiendo sangre; me alarme al verlo así y me apresuré en ayudarlo para que pudiera entrar al Aphrodite y que se acomodara en uno de los asientos. Revisé la herida que tenía checando que sangraba más a pesar de no haber retirado la daga.

—S-su pierna sangra mucho, el torniquete no está conteniendo la hemorragia- murmuró y vi mi pierna donde la tela de mi traje estaba empapada de mi sangre.- Está muy pálido, está entrando en shock.

—Cállese y escúcheme- hablé agitadamente sintiendo una punzada horrible y luego una sensación de mareo- Trate de pedir ayuda con uno de los radios mientras yo conduzco. Infórmele a mi tío sobre esto.

A duras penas caminé hasta llegar a donde estaban los controles y de manera rápida encendiendo el Knightmare haciendo maniobras extremas para que pudiésemos salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. En segundos estábamos volando de vuelta a la villa mientras yo luchaba por mantener los controles de la nave.

—H-he mandado la alerta, your higness, p-pero nadie r-responde- Lord Farnese se situó a mi lado limpiando el sudor y sangre que caían por mi frente- D-déjeme conducir el Knightmare, usted no se ve bien.

—N-no puede: este Knightmare usa sensores c-cerebrales y controles diseñados por m-mí- jadeé viendo su palidez y su rostro con signos de claro dolor-U-usted está peor que yo.

—Yo t-tengo más resistencia que u-usted, l-la daga no tocó n-ningún órgano v-vital.

—T-trate de volver a llamar…

Me vi sacudido al igual que Lord Farnese y luego las alarmas sonaron. Vi con horror en una de las pantallas a varios Knightmare Frames de los rebeldes, en total unos quince, los cuales empezaban a disparar en nuestra contra. De nueva cuenta una ola de vértigo me atacó dejándome aturdido por unos instantes hasta que una nueva sacudida por parte de la nave me despabiló. Con las pocas fuerzas que me estaban quedando activé los escudos de la nave y luego caí en el suelo por una sacudida muy brusca de la nave.

—¡Your higness!- pronto tuve a Lord Farnese arrastrándose hacia mí, al parecer él también cayó, y ayudándome a levantarme. Las alarmas nuevamente sonaron y a como pudimos nos acercamos a los controles. Maldije por lo bajo al ver que los daños en la nave eran demasiados y el Aphrodite no iba a resistir mucho tiempo.

—N-nos vamos a e-estrellar- murmuré sintiéndome muy débil- no l-llegaremos a la v-villa.

—T-todavía hay algo q-que podemos hacer- negué por su respuesta y él me tomó por los hombros para sacudirme-¡M-maldición! ¡No s-se duerma! ¡T-tiene que resistir!

—N-no puedo, y-ya no puedo- musité sintiendo mis piernas débiles y derrumbándome ahí mismo- N-nunca pensé en t-tener un fin tan p-patetico.

—N-no morirá, a-aún tiene m-muchas cosas por hacer- me abrazó mientras nos estremecíamos por las sacudidas de la nave y más cuando esta comenzó a caer en picada.

—N-nuestra muerte es i-inevitable, l-lamento t-todo lo que he hecho- susurré sollozando y abrazandolo- P-por mi culpa u-usted también m-morirá.

—Estaré f-feliz de morir a-a su lado, your higness- sus brazos me apretaron con más fuerza-No h-hay rencores, my prince.

De repente todo dejó de existir, parecía que todo quedara aislado a mi alrededor. La sacudida final nos envió con más fuerza a la zona de impacto sin saber en dónde estaría. Iba a morir de todas maneras, lo haría con mi último aliento.

—T-te amo L-lord Farnese.

—Y-y yo a usted, meine geliebten Prinzen*

Dos susurros.

Sonidos estridentes.

Un duro golpe.

Todo se reduce a nada.

* * *

El sonido de las olas al igual que el dolor me trajeron a la realidad al hacer que me diera cuenta de que no estaba muerto. Se supone que después de la muerte no había dolor ni sufrimiento. Solo nada. Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos dándome cuenta de que el Aphrodite había impactado entre las rocas de una bahía. Había restos de la nave por doquier. Mi cuerpo había salido despedido del Knightmare y había quedado en una roca a varios metros de distancia; me levanté a duras penas y me doblé al hacerlo al sentir una terrible punzada en mis costados y en varias zonas del cuerpo.

Temblé sintiendo el terror invadirme al ver en que estado había quedado mi cuerpo: mis brazos estaban llenos de raspones y cortes profundos, mi cabeza estaba igual- luego de palparla- y mi rostro no era la excepción; tenía atravesado un trozo de vidrio en el estómago; mi pierna lastimada había quedado peor ya que ahora también tenía una cortada profunda. Rasgué parte de mi roto traje para hacerme otro vendaje improvisado y de pronto recordé a Lord Farnese entre toda mi bruma.

—¡Lord Farnese! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Puede escucharme?!- grité y al instante tosí de manera violenta sintiendo un dolor más horrible que los que ya tenía- ¡Lord Farnese!

Giré mi cabeza buscándolo por los alrededores y caminando inconscientemente sin saber hacia dónde. Únicamente quería encontrarlo. Mi mirada lo localizó a varios metros de donde yo estaba y después estaba corriendo a lo que mi maltrecho cuerpo me lo permitía hacia donde él estaba. Al llegar a él lancé un grito de impotencia y rabia derrumbándome ahí mismo. Él había quedado pero que yo: estaba inconsciente, con varios golpes en la cabeza; demasiados cortes por todo el cuerpo; una de sus piernas estaba doblada en un ángulo extraño; sangraba profusamente aun teniendo esa maldita daga atravesándolo.

—D-despierte, L-lord Farnese d-despierte- lo sacudí tratando de despertarlo en vano- ¡M-maldita sea! ¡D-despierte por f-favor!

De nueva cuenta estaba llorando ya que no reaccionaba a mis gritos, por un instante lo creí muerto pero lo deseché al verlo respirar.

Tenía que conseguir ayuda, la responsabilidad recayó en mí al ser el único con menos daños. Debía hacer algo por ambos o moriríamos en poco tiempo. A como pude, acomodé uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y con mucho esfuerzo comencé a caminar a sabiendas de que mis heridas iban a empeorar. Poco a poco me fui internando en el bosque que estaba en el área, no importaba como pero iba a conseguir ayuda.

En varias ocasiones casi me caigo por el cansancio y por el dolor, mi cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite. No podía rendirme, no aún.

De repente sentí un nuevo malestar: una molestia presión en el pecho que me estaba impidiendo respirar. Me apresuré respirando costosamente a sabiendas de que me caería en cualquier momento. Sin importarme el dolor, continué hasta que llegué a un sendero transitado y despejado.

Entre mi dolor, sonreí al ver que a la distancia un bello edificio refulgía: el palacio de Poseidón. Eso me indicaba que la villa Aquarious quedaba a unos cuarenta kilómetros de ese palacio a pesar de que donde estaba ahora eran aproximadamente unos veinte kilómetros al palacio.

—A-aguante un p-poco, L-lord Farnese, ya c-casi llegamos…¡!

Pero no todo era alivio, tosí sangre tambaleándome y casi cayendo al suelo. Mi cuerpo no resistiría por mucho. La presión en mi pecho subia a cada segundo al igual que el dolor y el sopor. Me quedaba muy poco tiempo.

A poca distancia distinguí un relinchido de algun caballo y luego los cascos de ese animal pronto estuvieron en mi rango mas cercano de audio. Una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de alguna persona y luego tuve en mi vista a un anciano todavía fuerte el cual lucía aterrado.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Muchacho! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Qué les pasó?!

—T-tuvimos u-un a-accidente-e, n-nuestra nave-e se e-estrelló en l-la bahía-a. P-por favor, e-escúcheme, l-lleve a e-este h-hombre a-al p-palacio de P-Poseidón- pedí entre tosidos y sintiendo mi respiración más lenta- E-es L-lord A-Andrea Farnese, e-es el g-gran m-maestre de los K-Knights de St R-Raphael, d-dé a-aviso a-al g-general-l M-Manfredi d-de que f-fuimos atacados-s por r-rebeldes.

—P-pero muchacho, estás muy mal- musitó con preocupación el anciano mientras ambos subíamos con cuidado a Lord Farnese al caballo. Le negué con cansancio y sintiendo más dolor.- No puedo dejarte aquí.

—Él s-se está m-muriendo. Y-yo no importo-o. S-se lo s-suplico-o s-sálvelo-o a él p-por favor.- imploré entre lágrimas y sintiéndome a morir ahí mismo, la presión en mi pecho era muy fuerte y la sangre que perdí mi cuerpo ya la estaba resintiendo. Pero no podía perder el tiempo, cada segundo era vital para él, no importando si yo moría, quería que él se salvara. El anciano limpió mis lágrimas y secó la sangre que salía de mis heridas. Se subió al caballo asegurando a Lord Farnese y luego me dedico una mirada triste.

—Resiste, muchacho, no mueras por favor. Mandaré a los Knights por ti. Tu novio estará a salvo.

Dicho esto se marchó a todo galope y pronto perdiéndose entre el camino. Reí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban por lo último que había dicho pero a la vez estaba aliviado: él se iba a salvar. Aunque eso ya no importaba: ya estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Al menos mi sacrificio no fue en vano.

—L-lo siento, p-pero ya n-no puedo.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó en el camino y todo se tornó negro para mi.

* * *

El dolor desapareció.

Ya no sentía mas dolor.

La presión en mi pecho había desaparecido.

¿Estaba muerto ya?

Pronto escuché ujnos molestos pitidos y pronto el dolor volvió a mi.

No había muerto aun.

Abrí los ojos de golpe sintiéndome abrumado por mis pensamientos y vi todo blanco. Una habitación blanca llena de rosas entre rojas y blancas junto a unas cuantas más en tonalidades corales y azules. Me miré a mí mismo y vi que estaba lleno de vendas por doquier, en especial en el pecho, en el vientre y mi pierna derecha, no llevaba una bata, mas bien era un especie de short demasiado ligero; tenía una mascarilla transparente pegada al rostro aportándome oxígeno y cables y mangueras en el torso y brazos que llevaban a un montón de aparatos a mi alrededor. Llevé una mano a mi cabeza sintiéndola envuelta en vendas. Parecía una momia.

Me levanté poco a poco de la cama sujetándome el torso por el dolor y sacando mis piernas hasta que quedé sentado a la orilla de esa incomoda cama, me quité la mascarilla sintiéndola incomoda y molesta. Al parecer fui rescatado pero quería saber en dónde demonios estaba.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con algo de violencia y al ver a la persona simplemente no pude evitar el derramar las lágrimas: era Lord Farnese. Él estaba también lleno de vendas, con una bata azul a medio caerse y una férula metálica en la pierna izquierda. Su rostro estaba adolorido, angustiado y aliviado. No mucho mejor que el mio.

—L-Lord Farnese.

—¡M-my prince!- no sé de dónde sacó fuerzas y se echó a correr hasta donde yo estaba para luego arrojarse a mi abrazándome entre lágrimas y sollozos provocando que cayera sentado con él en el suelo.- ¡E-está despierto your higness! ¡Está b-bien!

—M-me alegra de verle b-bien, c-creí que no se salvaría- sollocé también abrazándole la cabeza y poniendo la mía sobre la suya.

—P-perdoneme your higness, le he fallado como su Knight- hundió más su cabeza en mi pecho aumentando sus sollozos- perdóneme, my prince.

—N-no hay n-nada que perdonar, Lord Farnese, salvó mi vida.-besé sus rubios cabellos apretándolo más contra mi pecho- Estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa.

Ambos derramamos las lágrimas que conteníamos en ese momento. Debíamos estar felices, acabábamos de salir de las garras de la muerte.

* * *

*_Mi amado príncipe_ en idioma alemán.

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden comentar. Nos leeremos pronto.

Próximo cap: Los encantos de Afrodita.


	7. Los encantos de Afrodita

Hola hola

¿Qué tal han estado?

Lamento haberme ausentado en todo este tiempo pero la universidad me está absorbiendo.

Y de paso, como estoy en turno vespertino TwT

Muchas gracias a todas esas especiales personitas que me dedican un bonito review y me es muy halagador que encuentren la lectura entretenida y de su agrado.

El cap va dedicado para todas ustedes...en especial para un chico ¡Un fudanshi! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

AnySusuki

Sasunau Lover yaoii

Deni OuO

riruka

anne di vongola

Gibran Suza

Pao20

Y por si me quieren agregar estoy en facebook como Kazuki Takashi

No me alargo como verdolaga asi que a leer!

* * *

Los encantos de Afrodita

* * *

Pocos minutos después reparamos en la posición en la que ambos estábamos y después de vernos de frente nos pusimos tan rojos como un par de manzanas de temporada. De manera inconsciente nuestros rostros fueron acercándose hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron ligeramente y de pronto la puerta se abrió de manera estrepitosa y por la cual entraron tanto mi tío V.V como Clovis, el general Manfredi, el doctor Demetriane y su familia.

La cara de mi tío V.V era la de un casamentero al haber hecho ya sus planes, Clovis lucía como un entrometido sorprendido, el general Manfredi lucía más avergonzado que nosotros como si él fuera el que había sido cachado, Johannes se tapó la boca luciendo entre atónito y alegre, el doctor Demetriane suspiró negando con la cabeza y el pequeño Gino miraba muy ceñudo a cierto rubio fulano el cual no me soltaba aún.

—Lord Farnese, ¿Se puede saber que rayos está haciendo aquí siendo aún que le di órdenes estrictas de no levantarse de su cama?- al doctor Demetriane se le aparecieron un montón de tics en el rostro mientras el general Manfredi ayudaba al mencionado a pararse y en lo que Clovis me tomaba en brazos y me regresaba a la cama.

—Tenía que ver a my prince, doctor.- musitó soltando un suave suspiro mientras el doctor Demetriane me dejaba tal y como estaba antes- Estaba sumamente preocupado por él ya que no me dejaban verlo y porque your higness ya llevaba semana y media sin despertar.

¿Semana y media? ¡¿Semana y media?! Solo dejé que el doctor Demetriane me pusiera unas cánulas nasales y me colocara los electrodos para luego reclamar como me es mi costumbre.

—¿Qué significa eso de que llevo semana y media inconsciente? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Tranquilízate, mi vida, no te alteres o te lastimarás.- mi tío prácticamente me detuvo y recién recaí en las heridas que traía- Te explico pero quiero que permanezcas tranquilo: acudimos de inmediato al palacio de Poseidón puesto que recibimos alertas de una nave que pedía ayuda pero las líneas estaban alteradas. Luego, un anciano llegó llamando a gritos al general Manfredi llevando a cómo podía a Lord Farnese y diciendo que la nave de este había sido atacada por rebeldes.- de repente sus ojos se nublaron en lágrimas-Pero lo más preocupante fue que dijo que un chico le había pedido que salvara a Lord Farnese y había quedado muy mal herido a las puertas de la ciudad. Cuando dijo las características de ese chico pensé lo peor y sin pensármelo mucho agarré el caballo de ese anciano y salí a todo galope hasta que llegué a donde estabas.- Sollozó secándose las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas- Me horroricé al verte casi muerto y junto a Simon Mericourt, un Knight de St Michael que había llegado justo en ese momento, te llevamos al palacio y de ahí los trasladamos a ambos aquí: al hospital principal de Pendragón. Las heridas de Lord Farnese fueron graves pero las tuyas fueron peor.

—¿Por qué? Que yo recuerde, él quedó inconsciente luego de que la nave se estrelló y además no olvidemos que tenía atravesada una daga- murmuré con cansancio y sintiéndome un poco aliviado cuando el doctor Demetriane pulsó algo en las máquinas de suero y pronto el dolor aminoró.

—Para empezar: te dispararon en la pierna, además de que la bala rozó la arteria femoral y sangraba sin control; siguiendo, tienes tres costillas fracturadas además de que tuviste un neumotórax que junto con el sangrado masivo casi te cuestan la vida; tenías un enorme trozo de vidrio incrustado en el vientre y el cual te dañó uno de los riñones; eso sumándole todos los golpes y contusiones por todo el cuerpo.- me miró de manera tensa y con muchos resquicios de preocupación- Llegaste casi muerto y para variar, por la gravedad de tu estado, tuviste una falla multiorgánica. Tuvieron que someterte a un coma farmacológico para que tu cuerpo pudiera sanar tanto externa como internamente además de efectuarte muchas trasfusiones de sangre.

—Y aprovecho para decirle de una vez, your higness- el doctor Demetriane me miró con un brillo muy malo en sus ojos- Se mantendrá en absoluto reposo por tres semanas enteras. La primera la pasará en este hospital.

—Oh no, eso sí que no.- de inmediato, y como ya era mi costumbre, comencé a protestar-No me quedaré en el hospital, me niego, no me quedo.

—Creo que esta vez sí apoyo a Julius, Demetriane- mi tío se unió a mi protesta mientras impedía que me levantara- Los Knights aún no han atrapado a los rebeldes que ocasionaron esto y podrían venir a este hospital para atacar a Julius.

—Ahora que me lo recuerdan- impedí que una enfermera, la cual iba muy decidida, me sedara. Les miré con toda la dureza que mi estado adolorido y debilitado me permitían- ¿Me quieren explicar la razón por la cual invadieron Nigeria y Ghana y ahora es la llamada Área 16?

—¿De qué hablas, Julius?- murmuró atónito Clovis- Que yo sepa, tenías pendiente la reunión de esas negociaciones con los gobernantes de esas naciones.

—Pues alguien se nos adelantó y usando mi nombre atacó esas naciones- gemí al sentir de nuevo el dolor-Fue por eso que me atacaron. Querían vengarse.

—Investigaré a fondo esto, your higness, encontraremos a quienes están detrás de esto-lo bueno que el general Manfredi se mostró muy cooperativo en cuanto a esto- Le juro que esto no quedará sin castigo.

—Michel, pongo a tu disposición a mis Knights para que junto con los tuyos investiguen esto.- Hasta el fulano de Lord Farnese, que lo habían puesto en una silla de ruedas, se unió a esto- Les daré las ordenes de inmediato.

—Oh no, las únicas órdenes las doy yo- oh oh, el doctor Demetriane ya se enojó-Usted, Lord Farnese: se va directamente a su habitación y se queda ahí. Las enfermeras tienen estrictas órdenes de no dejarlo levantarse de la cama por su propio bienestar.

—De la que me salvé- suspiré pero creo que hablé demasiado pronto.

—No se ha salvado de mi your higness: usted tiene estrictamente prohibido levantarse de su cama, nada de andar paseándose por su habitación, ni hacer corajes ni alterarse. Debe de permanecer, prácticamente, en la cama por veinte días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No se atreva!- una punzada seguida de otras más me doblegaron y pronto me encontré retorciéndome de dolor. El doctor me dirigió una mirada severa y pronto se puso a refunfuñar.

—Por eso se lo dije: tiene heridas internas que aún no sanan- siseó y sacó una especie de localizador para escribir algo-Ahora le tendré que hacer otra serie de análisis y pruebas.

—Genial, me salió peor.-gemí agarrándome el vientre y aguantando el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

—Es por su bien, your higness, además de que necesito ver que el tratamiento haya podido sanar las heridas internas.

No me gustan los hospitales: y más por los odiosos exámenes.

* * *

Suspiré mientras me la pasaba mirando el techo de mi habitación, estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Ya no sabía ni que hacer.

Pero apenas recién reparé en el detalle de las rosas de dos colores que estaban en la habitación. Sin embargo, recordé que no podía levantarme sin ayuda: mi tío no estaba, Clovis había salido por un café, Johannes había llevado a comer a Gino, y el doctor andaba supervisando a sus pacientes. Mi padre había venido hace un par de horas hecho la mar en preocupación diciendo que iba a encontrar a los rebeldes y les haría pagar, claro que mi tío mencionó las causas del ataque y con ello su rabia aumentó. Pero volvamos a mi dilema de las rosas: como no podía levantarme, apreté un botón y unos minutos después acudió una enfermera la cual se mostraba un poco nerviosa luego de hacer una exagerada reverencia.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, your higness?

—Quiero que me responda una pregunta: ¿Quién me mandó todas estas flores?- hice énfasis ya que la habitación estaba llena de esas hermosas rosas.

—Oh, v-verá your higness, l-las flores s-se…n-no puedo d-decirle- mi cara se descompuso por su respuesta. No me iba a quedar con las ganas- p-pero hay una-a tarjeta.

Me puse un poco sonrojado, y nervioso al ver que ello se reflejaba en el monitor, cuando la enfermera sacó una tarjeta color dorada de entre ese mar de rosas y me la extendió antes de salir casi corriendo. Suspiré y rápidamente me dispuse a leerla:

_Las rosas rojas significan romance. Pero creo que estas rosas no son las adecuadas para usted, my prince, ese idiota estúpido de Ashura no sabe elegir. Tiene unos gustos tan horribles que no son dignos de usted, my prince. Las rosas Osiria es una variedad de rosas muy extraña y no es muy común en estas tierras: son rosas las cuales simbolizan belleza, sensualidad, elegancia, delicadeza y amabilidad. Cualidades que están presentes en usted, my beloved prince. _

_Acepte estas hermosas flores, your higness, y no las deseche como las de cierta zanahoria andante. _

_A.F_

Reí bajito con un profundo sonrojo en mi rostro y traté de levantarme pero me fue imposible. Aunque ello no me impidió que dejara de pensar en el fulano. Quién lo diría.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me distrajeron de mis divagaciones y antes de que pudiese contestar esta se abrió revelando a cierto fulano que embargaba mis pensamientos. Este venía en silla de ruedas y miraba a sus lados antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro. A como pudo, manejó la difícil silla y luego se situó a mi lado de la cama.

—Pensé que obedecería a las órdenes del doctor- me hundí en la cama tratando de encontrarle algo de comodidad- Pero creo que me equivoqué Lord Farnese.

—He escapado de peores situaciones, your higness, esto no me iba a detener mucho tiempo.- su mano alcanzó la mía para tomarla y darle un leve apretón sin soltarla- ¿Cómo se siente, my prince? Si hubiese sido más atento, no hubiésemos llegado a este punto.

—Deje de sentirse culpable: estamos vivos y eso importa. Me siento muy cansado, y adolorido respondiendo a su pregunta anterior- bufé con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido a sus ojos-No me gustan los hospitales, Lord Farnese, los aborrezco.

—¿Por qué lo menciona?

—Hace un par de años obtuve el cargo de estratega de Britannia y demás cargos que ostento actualmente- suspiré sintiendo mis mejillas arder- Pero no supe manejar bien la situación y pronto comencé a decaer: no comía por el estrés, casi no dormía, no descansaba. Todo empeoró cuando en una reunión me comencé a sentir mal, me dolía mucho el estómago y además me sentía mareado. Mi tío me preguntaba de manera constante si estaba bien, no le dije nada para no preocuparlo. Mas no pude ocultarlo más cuando sentí nauseas más fuertes y sentía algo subir de manera rápida por mi garganta, me tapé las manos y me sentía avergonzado al creer que vomitaría. Lo peor era que no se trataba de vómito, era sangre. Duré solo dos segundos despierto antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

"Cuando desperté mi tío me regaño de manera horrenda por no decirle: resulta que mis dolores estomacales eran ocasionados por unas ulceras que me provocaron un sangrado masivo y posteriormente una perforación gástrica. Esa fue la razón por la cual estuve fuera de mis deberes por un tiempo y es una razón más por la cual él se preocupa de manera obsesiva por mí. Primero habían sido mis pulmones y luego fue mi estómago.

—Y no es que su tío exagere: en verdad tiene razón con respecto a ese asunto.- su mirada azul se clavó fijamente en la mía-¿Por qué insiste en ponerse en peligro?

—Porque quizás por dentro suplique ser salvado.

Solté sin pensarlo realmente y luego me sonrojé hasta los límites por haber abierto de más la boca. Podía sentir los latidos en mi garganta y mis mejillas arder con fuerza, había metido las cuatro y hasta el fondo. Su mano en mi mejilla me tomó por sorpresa y más cuando la acunó sin quitar esa expresión serena de su rostro.

—Your higness, le prometo que jamás le haré daño: yo voy a protegerle.

—Quisiera creerle- musité con un hilo de voz- de verdad quisiera poder creer en sus palabras.

—Sé que fallé y que metí las cuatro hasta el fondo el día del baile: jamás debí dejar que su hermana actuara de esa manera. No sabe cuánto me arrepiento de no haber salido detrás de usted en cuanto se marchó. Aun no le he podido demostrar cuanto es usted de importante para mí, your higness, el maldito accidente afectó mis planes.

—¿Planes? ¿De qué está…?

Me vi interrumpido por la abrupta entrada de un enfermero el cual al vernos se puso rojo como un tomate por interrumpirnos.

—P-perdone mi Lord, p-pero Lord Weinberg se dirige a su habitación.

—Rayos, pensé que tardaría más- masculló molesto-Lo lamento mucho, your higness, vendré en cuanto Lord Weinberg se largue. Hasta entonces.

Lord Farnese atinó a darme un beso en la frente y a marcharse a toda velocidad en su silla de ruedas dejándome muy pasmado. No pude evitar llevarme una mano hacia mi frente, justo en el lugar donde me besó y ponerme rojo de la pena. Malditos aparatos que pitaban de manera escandalosa.

—Bomboncito, ya te traje los chocolates que querías…¡Doctor! ¡Mi sexy zorrito está teniendo un ataque!

Estúpido Clovis.

* * *

Por la tarde, ya que me dormí un par de horas más, escuché unos leves golpes en la puerta mientras leía un libro que Clovis me había traído, luego de darle un sermón ya que su numerito hizo que medio hospital viniera a mi habitación solo para verme muerto de la pena. Murmuré un suave adelante sin despegar la vista de mi libro; escuché como la puerta se abría y se cerraba y al levantar la vista no vi a nadie. Fruncí el ceño levantándome suavemente para tratar de ver y no vi a nadie.

Volví a recostarme creyendo que tal vez se trataba de una broma cuando unos curiosos ojos azules se asomaron por la orilla de la cama al igual que una curiosa mata de pelo negro.

—H-hola.

—Así que fuiste tú.

El pequeño niño dio un salto poniéndose rojo al instante al verse descubierto y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada- me apresuré en tranquilizar a la pobre criatura la cual creo se iba a poner a llorar.-No llores, ¿Si? Solo dime la razón por la cual has venido.

El pequeño sorbió su nariz y con manitas temblorosas, luego de que se agachara, me dio una hermosa rosa color violeta envuelta en un listón de seda azul junto a una cajita de considerable tamaño. Sonreí por los detalles y le acaricié el cabello en agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, cielo. ¿Me podrías decir quién…?

No terminé la pregunta cuando el niño ya se encontraba en la puerta y segundos después saliera corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Suspiré viendo los objetos que me había traído y me dispuse a abrir la cajita y con sorpresa me encontré un hermoso relicario de oro con unos grabados en alemán. Vi una nota dentro de la caja y pronto me dispuse a leerla.

_Si bien le había dicho que las rosas Osiria eran quienes lo identificaban, las rosas violetas me recuerdan mucho a sus ojos. Hermosas y brillantes gemas en las cuales me pierdo con solo mirarlas._

_Your higness, le advierto de una vez: no haga planes para el 5 de abril. No me pregunte ni se le ocurra escaparse de su habitación para hacerlo: hay prácticamente una docena de Knights-entre los cuales están los míos- para que lo cuiden. Le pido que solo sea paciente y espere ese día como yo lo estoy haciendo._

_Otra observación: el oro luce mejor en usted que la plata. El oro resalta el bello bronceado de su tersa piel y junto con las amatistas y los diamantes negros hacen que su belleza supere con creces a la de diosa Afrodita._

_A.F_

Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora parecía tetera en ebullición. El muy maldito sabía cómo halagarme y ponerme nervioso. Estaba muerto de la pena porque los malditos pitidos iban muy rápido y lo que menos quería era que alguien viniera y me viera así.

—¡Your higness!...- de inmediato mi habitación fue irrumpida por muchos Knights los cuales apuntaban con sus armas en todas direcciones y de paso me hicieron gritar. Me quería morir de la vergüenza ya que no paraban de preguntarme si estaba bien y aparte hacían mucho escándalo. Me tapé el rostro escondiendo la cajita y la rosa entre las sabanas. Uno de ellos, de cabello negro y ojos semi violetas, al parecer vió la caja a pesar de que la había escondido: hizo rápidas conclusiones y como que le cayó el veinte al verme todo rojo.

—C-creo que debemos…

—¡Julius! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- y en eso entró mi tío como tromba azotando la puerta y de paso tirando a unos cuantos Knights, trayendo de la mano al doctor Demetriane casi mandando al pobre hombre a estamparse a la pared.

—¡E-estoy bien! ¡N-no me p-pasó nada!- chillé escondiéndome entre las sabanas-¡P-pero ustedes c-casi me matan! ¡B-bajen sus armas!

—Salgan de inmediato, necesito examinar a your higness.

Escuché murmullos y pasos alejándose del lugar con rapidez. Respiré tranquilo y me destapé al momento en que se cerró la puerta. Grave error. Ahora tenía dos miradas muy inquisidoras delante de mí.

—Jovencito, ¿Nos podrías explicar que fue lo que te pasó? Atropellé a un amargado en el pasillo cuando las alarmas de los monitores se dispararon.- el frío siseo de mi tío me hizo tragar saliva mientras el rubio presente revisaba los aparatos. Levanté levemente la cajita y pronto la expresión de mi tío cambió radicalmente: chilló como loco y se le colgó al doctor Demetriane tirándolo al suelo.

—Dem, Dem, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos?-el aludido asintió y pronto desapareció-Ahora dime, Julius, ¿Y esa cajita? ¿La rosa?

—Fueron de parte de lord Farnese.

Murmuré todo rojo aun y mostrándole los objetos a mi tío. Me puse blanco cuando mi tío vio la tarjeta y pronto me miró con mucha complicidad.

—Lord Farnese va enserio contigo, mi vida, y yo que tu no lo dejaría ir.

—No lo sé, tío, a la vez me da miedo esto.- musité hundiéndome en las almohadas- Esto es muy nuevo para mí y tengo miedo de salir lastimado.

—Es normal tener miedo, mi vida, nunca has tenido novio. Pero es muy bonito sentirse enamorado, Julius, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso de todos.

—¿Tú te has enamorado alguna vez?

Terminé mi pregunta y de repente, y para mi enorme sorpresa, mi tío cambió su expresión: su semblante de estar emocionado y alegre ahora se había transformado en uno lleno de melancolía y tristeza. En sus ojos solo se veía vacío y dolor, tanto que se podía sentir con solo ver sus ahora melancólicos y rosados irises.

—Tío…

—Sí, Julius, me he enamorado. Fue solo una vez.- su voz estaba igual que su mirada- Pero esa es una historia aparte. Aun no es momento de contártela.

Preferí no indagar en ello porque temía hacerlo llorar y no me gustaba verlo así de triste. Él no lo merecía.

—Pero bueno, tú no dejes ir esta oportunidad que tienes ahora: Lord Farnese te ama. Y me consta.-Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama y tomaba mis manos-Le he visto escaparse de su habitación para venir a verte cuando todavía estabas bajo el coma, pidiéndote perdón infinidad de veces y culpándose por su falta de estrategia y por no saber manejar la situación de que tu hayas salido lastimado; le vi mandar traer todas estas hermosas rosas haciendo que esta habitación quedase llena de un exquisito aroma; se sentaba por horas, o por lo que Demetriane le permitía, para leerte un libro de hermosos poemas y para susurrarte unos muy buenos sacados de la manga. En toda mi vida había visto a un amante tan enamorado como él.

Sus palabras me tomaron por mucha sorpresa dejándome con un enorme dilema: ¿Aceptaría a Lord Farnese en mi vida?

* * *

Nunca creí que veinte días se pasaban rápido. En esos veinte días mi padre iba y venía al hospital para verme y llenarme de regalos y atenciones. De mis hermanos únicamente lo hizo Clovis- Schneizel y Cornelia "curiosamente" llegaban venían cuando yo dormía-. Y mi madre ni sus luces, aunque eso era mucho mejor para mi.

Por ahora estaba ya listo y vestido para irme a casa- entiéndase mejor por mi villa ya que no quería volver al palacio de Pendragón-. Lord Farnese ya había sido dado de alta y después de muchas protestas con mi tío, estuvo retenido en la villa para que se pudiese recuperar. Durante mi estadía, fui visitado por varios niños los cuales me hicieron obsequios muy lindos y de paso hacían mi estancia ahí lo más amena posible. Despedirme de ellos fue doloroso y prometí volver.

Pero no todo es bueno: aun no podía mover mucho mi pierna y ahora, por recomendación de Demetriane, debía estar en una silla de ruedas. Afortunadamente mis heridas más graves habían sanado pero mi pierna aún estaba lastimada.

—Julius, mi vida, ¿Ya estás listo?- mi tío entró junto a Clovis mientras le asentía en respuesta- Saldremos por las puertas traseras del hospital: las entradas principales están llenas de periodistas que quieren conseguir a toda costa entrevistarse contigo.

—No tengo ánimos para entrevistas, únicamente quiero descansar- suspiré agotado y abrochándome la delgada sudadera color azul oscuro que hacia juego con un pants gris y un par de tenis azules.- Debo estar en la villa lo más pronto posible.

—Desde luego, sexy zorrito, nos iremos pronto de aquí.

Ya Demetriane me había hecho las revisiones previas y a mi tío le dio una larga lista con recomendaciones muy explicitas para mi. Clovis no perdió tiempo y me acomodó en la silla de ruedas para después llevarme de manera veloz junto con mi tío hacia las puertas traseras del hospital. Suspiré al ver a uno de los vehículos del imperio que ya nos esperaba con una escolta de Knights, por lo menos ya iba custodiado.

—El área está despejada, your majesty, todo está listo para irnos.

—Perfecto, Simon, no perdamos tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de que nos vamos- mi tío asintió al joven Knight mientras le daba una mirada un tanto pícara- Clovis, ayuda a subir a Julius al auto.

—Sí, vamos mi bello pichoncito- le di un zape mientras me tomaba en brazos- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!

—Entonces deja de decirme pichoncito, ya suficiente tengo con que me digas zorrito- siseé fulminándolo con la mirada, todo lo que podía mi pobre mirada por los efectos de mis medicinas, después de que me depositara en el asiento del auto. Me percaté de la mirada contrariada del joven Knight de ojos violetas, cosa que me intrigó un poco- ¿Tío? ¿Vienes?

—Sí, cariño, solo les daba un par de instrucciones- mi tío subió al auto junto con Clovis- Vámonos ya, Phillipe, no perdamos más tiempo.

El chofer arrancó de inmediato moviéndose estratégicamente por las calles de la ciudad. Sin pensármelo realmente me quedé profundamente dormido recargado en el hombro de Clovis el cual se me había ofrecido de almohada.

* * *

Sal.

Mar.

Una brisa fresca y salada inundó mi nariz. Me removí gimiendo de manera complaciente al sentir bajo mi cuerpo la suavidad de unas sábanas de seda que junto con el aroma de la brisa me sacaron de mis sueños. Abrí mis ojos y me asusté al verme en un plano meramente desconocido:

La habitación parecía un rincón de Grecia: la cama era doselada con barrotes dorados y grecas en los bordes de esta; los azulejos del suelo al igual que los de las paredes tenían grecas y decorados con cristales azules y violetas; en las paredes habían retratos al óleo de los dioses griegos; plantas exóticas griegas adornaban la estancia; una pequeña fuente de mármol con conchas marinas. Vi por las puertas del balcón la hermosa playa cuyas aguas turquesas se movían lentamente sobre la arena.

Me levanté de manera lenta de la cama y me sorprendí al verme vestido con una túnica griega de mangas bombachas largas en una tonalidad amatista la cual me llegaba a los tobillos y era muy suave. A como pude caminé, mi pierna había sanado pero estaba entumecido por la siesta, hasta que mis pies tocaron la fina y blanca arena. Miré a mí alrededor y noté que esto no era mi villa y de plano no estaba en Britannia.

— My prince, ¿Por qué está levantado?

Me giré lentamente para ver a Lord Farnese parado a las puertas donde yo había cruzado. Me quedé como idiota al verlo vestido con una túnica azul turquesa que resaltaba sus ojos, un cinturón dorado de grecas estaba en su cintura y sus sandalias color dorado hacían juego con la joyería que portaba.

—¿Me quiere explicar en dónde estamos?- musité de manera temblorosa sintiendo muchos nervios cuando comenzó a caminar perfectamente hacia mi y pronto me levantó en brazos al estilo princesa- ¡Esto sin duda no es Britannia!

—Tiene razón, your higness, esto no es Britannia- se encaminó hacia unas sillas hechas de cojines acolchados y me depositó delicadamente ahí para después sentarse a mi lado- Estamos en la isla de Afrodita.

—¿Isla de Afrodita? ¡¿En dónde carajos está esto?!- grité pensando en que era una tontería- ¿Por qué no estamos en la villa Aquarious?

—No se exalte, my prince, está a salvo- suspiró sonriendo mientras hacía señas, volteé y vi que dos sirvientes de estilo griego traían bebidas y aperitivos a la meza frente a nosotros.-¿Acaso no recuerda acerca del cinco de abril?

Vagamente recordé lo que decía la nota: que no hiciera nada para ese día.

—Le traje aquí para que pudiese recuperarse, my prince, y porque quería consentirlo un poco. Esta isla es mía.

—¿Su isla?- musité anonadado sin podérmelo creer aun- ¿Y con qué derecho me trajo aquí?

—Pedí permiso a su tío para poder traerlo aquí: debe descansar en armonía puesto que traería sobre usted a los ministros preguntándole sobre el accidente.- me extendió una copa con una piña colada-Además de que es más seguro que permanezca alejado de Britannia en lo que concluyen las investigaciones.

—Ahora menos que nunca debo estar fuera de Britannia: tengo que arreglar este asunto-negué con la cabeza- yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ocurre esto…

—My prince, usted ahora es un blanco muy fácil para los rebeldes: si se enteran de que sobrevivió y que está en territorio britannian sé que volverán a buscar una oportunidad para atentar de nuevo contra su vida. No puedo permitir que vuelva a estar en peligro y este es el único método para mantenerlo a salvo.

—Es inútil alegar con usted, pero bueno- suspiré bebiendo un poco- Veo que su pierna ha sanado, y su condición está mucho mejor.

—De hecho usted estaba más grave que yo: fue una acción demasiado precipitada y grave.- pronto estuvo a mi lado sujetándome de la mano y mirándome de manera intensa- Cuando desperté y me dijeron de la gravedad de su condición, me sentí tan culpable por no ser más fuerte y por no poderlo proteger.

—Ya le dije que no debe sentirse culpable, Lord Farnese, más bien fue culpa mía por querer irme en el Aphrodite a sabiendas de que es un Knightmare de uso personal y no de combate.- recordé a mi Knightmare y no pude evitar el preguntar- Lord Farnese, ¿Cómo quedó el Aphrodite luego del accidente?

—Quedó destrozado: el Aphrodite es ahora pérdida total. No pudo ser reparado ya que los daños fueron terribles.

—Es una pena: ese Knightmare era muy querido por mi.- suspiré con pesar- Fue un obsequio por parte de mi tío. Fue diseñado única y exclusivamente para mi uso personal.

—No se preocupe, your higness, pronto tendrá un Knightmare como el Aphrodite.- se levantó y me extendió sus brazos- Vamos, le daré un recorrido por la isla.

—¿Está loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Aún debe estar lastimado: sus heridas no fueron simples rasguños.

—Mis heridas sanaron y ya estoy bien. Vamos, el día es perfecto para darle un paseo por la isla.

No supe en que momento me llevó en brazos atravesando el bello palacio hasta un pequeño carruaje del cual tiraban dos bellos corceles. Me depositó en el asiento más afelpado y subió después con agilidad.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—No se preocupe, my prince, solo relájese.

No sé pero algo en sus palabras me calmó. Pronto los caballos comenzaron a avanzar mientras yo me perdía entre la enorme espesura del bosque que se aproximaba a nosotros.

—¿Por qué precisamente me trajo aquí?- no pude evitar preguntar- ¿Por qué me trajo a esta isla?

—Eso se lo diré más adelante, pero puedo decirle que lo he traído para mostrarle este pequeño rincón del mundo: así como usted tiene su propio paraíso, que es la villa Aquarious, yo también tengo el mío.

Reí bajito y de pronto acallé mi risa al ver literalmente una pequeña aldea de griegos: las casas eran pequeñas y las calles se veían igual pero con un toque muy pintoresco, las mujeres llevaban canastos con flores y algunas se encontraban preparando platillos-eso por el delicioso aroma-, los hombres arreglaban estructuras tipo puestos siendo ayudados por los niños los cuales hacían bonitos arreglos muy coloridos. Un ambiente muy bonito y cálido.

—Es lindo.

—Los aldeanos están preparando el lugar para el festival de Afrodita- murmuró mi acompañante saludando a los mencionados- al cual asistiremos esta noche.

—No tenía idea de que se festejara ese festival, creí que solo…-me corté al pensar en algo pero sin decirlo- Olvídelo, solo olvídelo.

—Es una tradición propia de los Europeans, eso es lo que iba a decir- fue su voz la que completó mi pregunta- Your higness, ¿Qué opina usted sobre el conflicto del Euro Universo contra Britannia?

—Mi opinión acerca de ese conflicto es meramente superficial: nada de lo que yo diga hará cambiar a ambos países. Pero si por mí fuera, si fuese por mí, Britannia dejaría sus rencores de lado y aceptaría a los Europeans.- suspiré con una sonrisa- Una vez que suba al trono como emperador, una de mis principales metas es establecer lazos de paz con el Euro Universo y liberar a los demás países que Britannia ha oprimido.

—Your higness, pero entonces…- musitó atónito mi acompañante con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa-lo de la conquista de las áreas…

—No es más que mero teatro, Lord Farnese, personalmente me reúno con los gobernantes de estos países antes de que suceda las conquistas y logro convencerlos de que dejen el poder para que cuando yo suba al trono les devuelva a sus países a su estado original: ya no más áreas, solamente naciones hermanas.

—My prince…

—Britannia no requiere más países como áreas, únicamente Britannia quedará como la original que siempre debió ser. Y para ello, debe lograr despojarse de su orgullo y soberbia: debe devolver a las áreas y retomar sus lazos con el Euro Universo.

—Lo que dice es algo…

—¿Ilógico? No lo veo así, Lord Farnese, sé que es un sueño muy lejano pero no inalcanzable- le sonreí- Quiero que este sueño se cumpla, quiero que aquellos quienes están lejos vuelvan a reunirse, ya no quiero que exista odio ni rencor. Únicamente deseo la paz.

No dijimos nada más y continuamos avanzando hasta que fuimos alejándonos de la aldea y pronto nos internamos en otro espeso bosque. Me extrañé ahora porque el sendero era un poco diferente: este tenía caminos de rosas, en especial de rosas Osiria.

—¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos?

—Hacia mi hogar, my prince, vamos a mi palacio.

Me extrañé por eso y más cuando terminó el trayecto y quedamos a las puertas de un hermoso palacio de muros de mármol y bellas estatuas del mismo, jardines exóticos de rosas y un pequeño lago artificial dentro de los mismos. Había una sección donde estaban muchas aves de todas las especies posibles junto a unos cuantos caballos pura sangre.

Lord Farnese detuvo el carruaje y bajó de un salto.

—Bienvenido al palacio Farnese, your higness-me estiró los brazos para ayudar a bajarme-Este palacio será su hogar por los próximos treinta días.

—Es bellísimo el lugar, Lord Farnese, pero ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Así es, my prince, tiene que descansar y ese fue el tiempo dictaminado por su tío para que permaneciese aquí.

—Está bien, pero ¿Mi equipaje? ¿Mis cosas?

—Su tío mandó todo a este lugar, no se preocupe- me sonrió mientras me tomaba en brazos- Además, las túnicas griegas se ven muy bien en usted.

* * *

La noche llegó y junto a ella las maravillosas estrellas. No se porque pero me sentía nervioso: el fulano me dijo que me llevaría al festival de Afrodita y ahora no sabia que ponerme. Suspiré mientras buscaba algo elegante y fresco de entre mis ropas pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba nada.

Unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron y cuando murmuré un suave adelante, un sequito de damas entraron trayendo ropas dobladas y unas peculiares sandalias griegas.

—El amo Farnese ha mandado esta túnica para que la vista, joven amo.- murmuró una de ellas toda roja y dejó la mencionada en la cama. Al examinarla me puse un poco sonrojado ya que esta era roja y blanca con detalles en color negro.

—Ese fulano, ¿Quién se cree para mandarme las ropas que debo vestir?- mascullé entre dientes.

—Pero se verá muy hermoso en la túnica- escuché un suspiro de entre una de esas mujeres y otra le dio un codazo por la osadía de ella.

—Cállate, Ylena, que incomodarás al joven amo.

—Nos retiramos, joven amo, el amo Farnese estará esperándole en los salones.

Las mujeres se marcharon de pronto y me quedé solo. No me quedó de otra mas que vestirme con la túnica y las sandalias, me puse un poco de colonia y unos pocos brazaletes que venían con el atuendo al igual que medio cepillé mi cabello por no se que vez. Decidido, caminé con cuidado hasta donde estaban los salones, lugar donde me esperaba cierto fulano.

Al llegar ahí me quedé sin respiración ya que este mismo se encontraba vestido con una galante túnica color azul zafiro que resaltaba su piel, su cabello estaba suelto, sus sandalias lucían impecables al igual que las joyas que portaba. Éste al verme sonrió y acudió a mi encuentro de inmediato.

—Luce maravilloso esta noche, my beloved prince, supe que esta túnica le quedaría perfecta.-tomó mi brazo y nos encaminamos hasta la salida del palacio- Debemos estar pronto en el centro de la aldea.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro en llegar al festival? Creí que el festival comenzaría a las ocho de la noche y son apenas las siete y media.- llegamos donde una bella calandria escoltada por dos caballos blancos junto con un sirviente nos esperaban. Me ayudó a subir a esta y luego de darle instrucciones al sirviente se sentó a mi lado.

—Porque digamos que el festival no puede iniciar sin Afrodita.

Me quedé con esa duda mientras nuestro transporte avanzaba de manera rápida, ¿Cómo que el festival no iba a comenzar sin Afrodita? ¿A qué rayos se refería? Pronto las luces y voces del festival comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía, yo seguía sin entender de que estaba hablando. La velocidad disminuyó de pronto y se hizo muy leve al entrar a la aldea donde los aldeanos al vernos comenzaron a arrojarnos lunares de colores rojos y blancos y a aplaudir con ganas.

—¡Es la diosa Afrodita! ¡Viene en compañía del dios Ares!

Justo ahí me cayó el veinte de la situación. Ahora comprendía porque por qué quería que me viese adecuado esta noche. Le miré de manera amenazante hasta que captó mis instintos para nada pasibles.

—¿Qué pasa, your higness?

—Explíqueme el motivo por el cual estas personas me están llamando Afrodita. ¡No soy una mujer!- chillé agitándolo de sus ropas y ya casi dándole de golpes. ¡Me estaba insinuando que era una chica!

—Cálmese, my prince, no me he explicado muy bien: el motivo del festival es el festejo a la diosa Afrodita- le miré amenazante mientras avanzábamos hacia el centro donde las personas ya se arremolinaban en torno al palco principal- Y para ello, la tradición dicta que la persona más hermosa debe ser escogida para contar con la bendición de la diosa.

—Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Ares en todo esto?- mascullé mientras ambos bajábamos de nuestro transporte y nos encaminábamos por las escalinatas.

—Ares fue el gran amante de la diosa y por ende, debe haber otra persona acompañándole: ambos deben inaugurar el festival.

¡¿Qué insinuación era esa?! ¡Por supuesto que me sabía que Ares fue el amante de Afrodita pero no había que parar en estos extremos! Pero debía apaciguarme, no quería dar un espectáculo delante de toda esta gente. Llegamos a nuestro destino y pronto los gritos cesaron mientras yo me quedaba apenado sin saber que hacer o que decir. Mis manos temblaban sintiendo las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes.

—¿Qué hago?

—Debe encender esa vela que está ahí- Lord Farnese me señaló la mencionada la cual estaba debajo de un pequeño globo con forma de rosa- Esa vela junto con la rosa simbolizan el tributo para Afrodita. Yo debo encender la antorcha para dar inicio también a esto.

Lord Farnese se me adelantó tomando una pequeña antorcha y aproximándose a la más grande la encendió causando los gritos de los efusivos aldeanos. Bien, ahora me tocaba a mí. Sin vacilación, me acerqué a donde estaba la flor y encendí la veladora que hizo que esta se elevara por los cielos junto a otras de varias partes iluminando el manto oscuro y dando por iniciado el festival.

Por un momento me perdí entre los aplausos de la gente junto a sus risas alegres, era como si estuviese en el mundo que tanto he soñado. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho ante ese pensamiento y dejarme llevar por esas emociones.

—Vamos, my prince, disfrutemos el festival.

Ambos bajamos del palco y nos dirigimos hacia los estantes del festival viendo de todo: desde bellas artesanías,- donde mi Knight me compraba las que a mí se me hacían mas bonitas- comida deliciosa,- creo que probé cada platillo de todos los estantes- y por demás jugué en cada estante del mismo- cabe decir que Lord Farnese llevaba todos mis premios entre los cuales destacaban muchos peluches-. Luego se los dio a unas personas para que los llevaran al palacio mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos disfrutando del festival.

Seguimos caminando por las calles de la aldea tomados de la mano y pronto llegamos a la plaza donde la música fluía finamente. Los niños comenzaban a hacer una ronda bailando y aplaudiendo en el centro de la plaza mientras los adultos les imitaban pero haciendo otra cerrándolos en otro circulo más grande. Me sentí un poco incómodo ya que no sabía que hacer pero en menos de lo que me imagino, sentí las manos de Lord Farnese tomar mi cintura y luego posicionarse junto a mí de modo que me hacía bailar al momento en que él lo hacía.

—D-detengase, ni siquiera se bailar…- su mirada acalló mi voz sin detener su danza. Se acomodó para que yo estuviera más cómodo y prosiguió bailando sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo déjese llevar, your higness, disfrute esta danza.

No dije nada más y me dejé llevar por él. Tenía razón: estaba disfrutando esta hermosa danza. La música fluía por el aire y combinaba perfectamente con las risas alegres de los niños y de las personas presentes que disfrutaban de este momento. Parecía que vivían en un mundo ideal. Y lo estaban haciendo.

Ellos no tenían las presiones que uno conllevaba, no tenían el miedo constante del peligro de sus vidas, no se preocupaban sobre guardar las apariencias. Vivian felices siendo personas normales. En un mundo ideal, un mundo sin guerras, sin envidias, sin rencores. En un mundo lleno de paz. Me les uní pronto en sus alegres coros de felicidad dejándome llevar por esas positivas sensaciones.

El baile se prolongó mucho hasta que los niños se marcharon en direccion a los puestos de dulces y golosinas. Reí un poco cansado por el baile y sin pensármelo me fui hacia una de las pequeñas bancas para sentarme y descansar, observando a los niños los cuales jugueteaban entre sí.

—¿Está cansado, my prince? Y eso que aun no le muestro lo más importante.

—Olvidelo, Lord Farnese- murmuré al verlo a mi lado con un puchero en los labios- estoy muerto de bailar, comer y seguir comiendo. En mi vida había comido tanto.

—Antes de irnos le llevaré al último lugar: le prometo que no se arrepentirá.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte, Lord Farnese me llevó en brazos lejos del festival hasta donde nos esperaba un bello corcel negro. Me subió y él lo hizo de inmediato para en instantes arrancar a toda velocidad sin detenerse ni vacilar. Me aferré a él por la velocidad a la que íbamos y sintiendo como la fresca brisa golpeaba contra nuestros rostros. Cerré los ojos por la inercia y me recargué dejando todo en sus manos. De pronto, el caballo se detuvo con un relinchido y el sonido de ¿Agua? me hizo reaccionar de inmediato. Me quedé asombrado justo después de abrir los ojos.

—Bienvenido al lugar más bello y paradisiaco de esta isla: el oasis de Afrodita.

El fulano no mentía: esto era un auténtico oasis. Las cascadas, la laguna, las plantas, las flores, todo era perfecto. Y más cuando era de noche: la luz de la luna le daba un auténtico toque de elegancia y perfección al entorno.

—Esto es…no tengo palabras para describirlo…

—Sabía que le agradaría, your higness, y este lugar solo tenemos acceso usted y yo. Nadie más conoce este hermoso oasis.

—Dijo que no iba a arrepentirme de venir aquí: ¿Por qué?- no pude evitar el preguntar eso y luego ambos bajamos del caballo para caminar y situarnos a orillas del lago.

—La leyenda dice que Ares con apoyo de Poseidón hizo este bello lugar para honrar a la diosa Afrodita: su amor merecía un lugar digno de su belleza. Aquí ambos amantes tenían sus encuentros pasionales lejos de las miradas envidiosas de los demás dioses del Olimpo.

Sus palabras venían con un sentido imposible de ignorar, y claro que ya mas o menos sabia hacía donde se dirigía. Mi tío tenía razón: no se estaba equivocando.

—My prince, sé que esto le parecerá un poco precipitado, y de paso un poco fuera de lugar, pero he de confesarle esto que ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo más tiempo: le amo. Le amo my beloved prince. Desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se posaron sobre usted quedé preso de su fina y delicada belleza, sus ojos robaron mi alma, su voz endulza mis oídos, su encanto me tiene preso. Todo en usted me ha conquistado: su voz, su mirada, su carácter, hasta sus berrinches. Pero más que nada su actitud, your higness, eso es lo mejor de todo: la bondad de su alma y el hecho de sacrificarse a usted mismo por el bien de otros. Me siento tan complacido de amar a un ángel como lo es usted. Yo, un simple mortal, le estoy ofreciendo mis fieles y sinceros sentimientos a una criatura de belleza incomparable.- se inclinó tomando mis manos entre las suyas- My prince, Julius, reconozco que no esté a la misma posición social que usted pero le juro que mis sentimientos hacia usted son verdaderos, y que cada día que pase me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a complacerlo y a hacerlo dichoso; ofreciéndole mi corazón a cambio del suyo para cuidarlo y resguardarlo como mi tesoro mas preciado. Nunca haré algo que le lastime y nadie más se atreverá a dañarlo, le seré fiel en cualquier situación, y le prometo…le juro, que no descansaré hasta hacer realidad su sueño más grande: lograré que el mundo sea el que usted desea. ¿Qué me dice, my prince? ¿Aceptaría a este Knight a su lado? ¿Aceptaría su amor?

Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina al igual que mi corazón martilleaba dentro de mi pecho sin control. Jamás me esperé esto, en mi vida ni en mi situación me planteé esto. ¿Qué haría? ¿Seguir con mis miedos o dejar que esta persona me demostrara que mis fundamentos eran falsos?

—No me falle, Lord Farnese.- mi voz si apenas fue un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lord Farnese se levantara con una sonrisa en su rostro- No me falles Andrea.

—Nunca lo haré, my prince- me tomó en sus fuertes brazos estrechándome contar él.- Nunca lo haré, Julius.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte unió sus labios a los míos en un tierno pero apasionante beso. A diferencia de nuestro primer beso, este fue más dulce y delicado. Nuestras bocas danzaban de manera frenética dando rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones dormidas y ansiosas por este encuentro. Mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello y los suyos en torno a mi cintura mientras ambos nos perdíamos el uno con el otro. Nos separamos jadeantes sin soltarnos.

—Esto me parece tan irreal, es como un sueño- susurré sin despegar mi mirada de la suya _y sonando como un idiota enamorado_.

—No es un sueño. Es la realidad Julius- Andrea pegó su frente a la mía haciendo que nuestros alientos chocaran-Además contamos con la bendición de la diosa del amor.

—Bésame, Andrea, bésame hasta hacerme perder la razón.

El otro no se hizo esperar y cumplió mi pedido a la perfeccion haciéndome perder la razón y haciendo que mis miedos desaparecieran. La escena no podía quedar más perfecta. Los dos, en un paraíso, ante la mirada de Afrodita.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejar reviews porfis y nos leeremos pronto.

**_Próximo cap: La astucia de Ares._**


End file.
